Summer Love
by ChessMix
Summary: Natsuki a flirt stuck in summer school and Shizuru's the new girl and a Pianist. what happens when they cross paths? Will this just be another one of many flings Natsuki's had or is this truely summer love?
1. The Spot

The air was hot and humid, while the sun was raised high in the sky blazing it's unrelenting rays down on the city of Windbloom of Japan. The little wind that blew across the land every so often, gave some release to those who where caught up in the hot rays of summer. It was hotter than usual and the older citizens didn't seem to be pleased with it. Men in stuffy business suits tried there hardest to stay cool while commuting to work, and women slaved in their yards and houses cleaning up dust, which only seemed to it stick onto their sweating bodies. All children where running through the streets playing their games of baseball in the empty sand lots, playing in the woods, eating ice cream and catching frogs in the ponds at the park, well every one besides Natsuki. The teenage girl looked out the window dreamily wishing she could join her friends in the sand lots. A grin was upon her face while she imagined herself hitting a home run and impressing her guy friends, proving that girls could in fact play baseball.

_Crack!_

Natsuki jumped out of her seat and fell out of her desk groaning in pain Natsuki looked up at the angry wrinkled face of her teacher. One hand was on the bone skinny woman's hip while the other one was firmly gripped around the ruler that she had just slammed on Natsuki's desk. The scary old hag was glaring at Natsuki with her curly gray hair pulled into a tight bun, but in the heat some strands of hair had escaped. She was dressed in a thick looking dress that had sleeves that reached her wrists and a collar that was buttoned up which reached her neck and hid it.

"I will not tolerate day dreaming in my class Ms. Kuga." Mrs. Bitch A lot lectured Natsuki. Natsuki had given her the nickname the first day of summer after getting lectured for being late. Natsuki mumbled a whatever before getting back into her seat. A few kids that were in the class with Natsuki snickered, annoyed Natsuki gave them the famous Kuga death glare, which shut them up in moments. Mrs. BAL walked back to the front of the class to continue her lecture about grammar and vocab. Natsuki watched bored out of her mind.

"psst." Natsuki turned her head to see Takeda waving to her then throwing an air plane at her which glided through the air smoothly and landed on Natsuki's desk. Curiously and secretly Natsuki unfolded the paper plane and read the messy hand writing that was on the inside.

"_us guys are going to "the spot" if you want to come._

_Tate got cigs and Nao said she'd bring some beer." _

"_The Spot_" was the "coolest" place for high school kids went to, to relax from the stressful day of school, or just skip school in general. It was honorary smoking and drinking spot and only "cool" kids could go. A small trail behind the school lead a ways into the woods where a small cave hidden by bushes. If you went into the small cave all the way it lead out into a secret watering hole that had a small home made fire pit and logs that were dragged over to sit on. A rope swing was tied to a branch of a tree that hung over the watering pit. The water was a least 10 feet deep and the small watering hole was at least the size of a tennis court before getting small and smaller the more you go down stream. Natsuki looked back over at Takeda who was grinning knowing Natsuki would come. Natsuki smirked and gave a shrug to say sure. The class droned on and on before finally the clock signaled that the long awaited time had arrived.

"Ok everyone's dismissed…besides Natsuki." Natsuki groaned and sat back down in her desk while everyone filed out of the room. Tate gave a wave to Natsuki before getting pushed by Nao out the door. "So Natsuki would you like to explain to me why last weeks test was blank besides doodles.?"

"uh I didn't know anything?"

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because this class bites."

"Its because you don't pay attention!" Mrs. BAL glared at Natsuki who glared right back at her. "If you don't start doing the work, and paying attention in my class you will fail summer school and you will fail junior year." Natsuki frowned and glared down at her desk. She knew the old bag was right.

"Fine." Natsuki stood up and grabbed her pull string bag. "Can I go now?" Mrs. BAL nodded and Natsuki stormed out of the room. Her purple converse smacked against the tiled floor of the school making echo's in the deserted halls. Natsuki tugged at the collar of her dark blue band shirt trying to cool off. The shirt was overly big on purpose and hung on Natsuki athletic frame. The shirt reached mid thigh to Natsuki's dark blue skinny jeans.

"Stupid old bag." Natsuki grumbled and turned down a corner and stopped at her locker to toss her bag in there. After getting rid of her bag Natsuki made her way down stairs heading for the back door of the school which was in the music wing a place Natsuki never went.

"Maybe Nao will help me catch a frog and I can put it in her coffee." Snickering Natsuki made her way down the music wing where she heard the faint sound of a Piano. _who could possibly be playing at this time_? Natsuki wondered and kept walking down the hall until she reached the room where the music was coming from. The door was cracked open a little to let the cool air in the hall way in. Natsuki poked her head through it to see a girl not much older than herself playing the grand Piano.

"whoa…" Natsuki whispered while she watched the tawny haired girls her fly across the keys of the Grand Piano producing a wonderful sound that seemed to relax Natsuki down to her very core. Natsuki didn't even notice when the music had stopped until brought back after the girl cleared her throat politely.

"uh…" Natsuki blinked realizing she had been caught. The girl at the Piano giggled and smiled at Natsuki causing her to blush. "um.."

"Hello" The girl said a thick Kyoto accent pouring out like sweet honey nectar then looking down at her Piano. Natsuki gulped and cleared her throat the girl looked back up at Natsuki her red eyes seeming to look through her very being.

"H-hi." Natsuki squeaked then cleared her throat again. The girl giggled once again covering her mouth with her hand. Natsuki gave an awkward smile while her eyes roamed over the girls form. Her hair was a tawny color that laid loose and long around her shoulders that was covered in a loose fitting short sleeve white blouse that were complimented with blue cut off shorts that adored the girl slender legs and topped off with red flip flops.

"u-uh, your good at Piano." Natsuki kicked herself mentally in the head at that. _well duh you loser of course she's good! _Natsuki waited for the lovely girl to say something cocky since she was pretty and that's what pretty girls seemed to do act all that and cocky. The girl looked down at her Piano and pushed down on a random key.

"Thank you, do you play?" Natsuki laughed seeming to calm down from her awkward stupor. The girl watched Natsuki curiously.

"No not really, I just happen to hear you playing and decided to see what was up."

"but schools out." The girl cocked her head to the side like a puppy. Natsuki blushed and looked down at her converse.

"er yeah…I got summer school." Natsuki looked back up to see the girl wearing a knowing smile and felt stupid. The girl was clearly teasing her!

"Ara, I see well it's a pleasure to meet you…" she raised her brows questionably at Natsuki, who opened the door more instead of being a floating head.

"Kuga, Kuga Natsuki."

"I am Fujino Shizuru. It's a pleasure to meet you Kuga-chan." Natsuki blushed

"Just call me Natsuki."

"Natsuki-chan?"

"No just Natsuki."

"Than please just call me Shizuru." Shizuru smiled brightly and all Natsuki could do was nod. Her mouth felt dry and Shizuru wasn't making things any easier.

"Sooo uh why are you here anyways."

"Ara, I'm practicing my Piano since I have some free time." Shizuru pressed another random key on the keyboard and the low _thum_ filled the air. Natsuki wasn't sure what to say next. It was weird enough that Natsuki decided to talk to the girl but even though she acted confident Natsuki actually sucked at talking with pretty girls.

"Isn't it a bit to hot for practicing?"

"Yes, but there's not much else I can do."

Before she knew it Natsuki was grinning and forming a plan in her head. Why not get to know this pretty girl she's never met before and show her off to the guys. Shizuru would be to far out of their league so Natsuki didn't have to worry about Shizuru liking one of the guys while Natsuki tried flirting with the girl and trying to get closer.

"Hey why don't you come hang out with me and my friends? We are going to be at "The Spot" and probably camp there." Shizuru looked at Natsuki curiously her brow was slightly furrowed and she seemed slightly confused.

"The Spot?" What's that?"

"It's a cool hide out with a watering hole. Come on it'll be fun." Natsuki realized the had to be super new to the school and would probably attending to her school after summer break, that would also explain that amazing accent that made Natsuki feel all… well she couldn't quite explain what it felt like but it was nice!

"well…ok" Shizuru smiled and stood up from the wooden bench and approached Natsuki who now realized she was shorter than the girl. They walked out into the hallway and out the back door while Natsuki explained what "The Spot" looked like and what it was. Shizuru seemed to be enjoying herself while Natsuki talked.

"We can go get the tents at my place later and you can ask your parents if ok if you want." Shizuru just shook her head and smiled.

"Ara, no that wont be necessary, since I live alone, my parents are working abroad."

"Even better." Natsuki grinned and picked up a stick off the forest floor and used it to push the bushes aside for Shizuru. "Don't worry its safe." Natsuki urged after seeing Shizuru hesitate. Nodding Shizuru ducked and went into the cave with Natsuki following behind. "Just keep going straight for that light down there." Shizuru kept going just like Natsuki said and sure enough there was the watering hole Shizuru could help but be taken aback by how nice it looked.

"Natsuki!" Tate waved from where he was in the water while Takeda

Swung from the rope swing and jumped into the water with a large splash. Nao sat near the fire pit tanning and looking at Natsuki confused. "What took you so long? And who's that?" Nao sat up and walked over to Natsuki and Shizuru, Tate and Takeda also making there way over.

"This is Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki grinned at them all. Shizuru gave a polite smile to them all. "She's new here and I met her on my way here that why it took me so long."

"We thought that old bag punished you or something."

"Psh nah I told her she could shove it."

"Nice!" Tate grinned and high five Natsuki.

"Anyways, Shizuru this is Tate, Nao and Takeda." Natsuki pointed to each one to Shizuru didn't get confused.

"it's a pleasure to meet you." Shizuru smiled again, Natsuki didn't like it, she could tell it was fake, but everyone else seemed to by into it. Shizuru and Natsuki made there way to the fire pit while Takeda and Tate headed back into the water and Nao went back to tanning.

"So where you from Shizuru."

"deep Kyoto where the farms are."

"Oh that's cool, did you have animals?" Shizuru giggled and nodded while she watched Tate do an upside down twirl off the rope swing and into the water.

"I had a few horses and a couple of cows. It was a small farm but it was nice lots of trails to ride my horses and the meadow where the flowers bloom was breath taking there were always so many different kinds and colors."

"That sounds really nice." Natsuki pictured the polite girl on a small little farm caring for horses and liked the image.

"Yo Kuga." Nao snapped Natsuki out of her little day dream. Natsuki looked over at Nao who was busy reading a text message.

"What?"

"Chie and Aoi said they were going to come tonight." Nao grinned and clicked her phone and read it. "They said there going to bring some mikes and a carton." Natsuki smiled at the mention of her other friends. Chie and Aoi really knew how to party the couple always seemed to keep things interesting especially Chie. Before Chie had met Aoi her and Natsuki would always go to parties and see how many girls they could hit on and who ever got the most phone numbers one. Tonight would be just like that but Chie would most likely get hit by Aoi if she flirted with any girls like usual and Natsuki had no interest with flirting with anyone tonight, not when she was going to try her luck with Shizuru.

"Sweet, what about the others?"

"Mai invited some people from the other school a few towns over and so did Tate and Takeda." Nao closed her phone and relaxed back into her hammock she had set up a week ago. Shizuru looked confused.

"Were going to have a party Shizuru when the sun goes down people will start coming. "The Spot" is mostly for anyone who wants to come but." Natsuki smiled. "My friends and I have taken over and are the leaders of this place, If I ban someone then there banned."

"Yeah all hail Kuga Natsuki." said mockingly, but even though she was being sarcastic it was true. Natsuki was bad ass and everyone knew it. Natsuki claimed "The Spot" and ruled it with a mighty fist. 7 kids had been ban from "The Spot" so far and no one question the decision.

"Natsuki is a big shot hm?" Shizuru giggled. Natsuki nodded and walked down to the small little beach of the water hole with Shizuru walking by her side.

"Yeah I am." Natsuki stuck out her tongue at Shizuru who only raised her brows still looking amused. "I'm the Queen bee, I'm the drinking champion and I am going to get you wet."

"Of course of cour- wait what?" Shizuru asked her only getting pushed into the water for her answer. Natsuki laughed when a very wet Shizuru appeared from under the water looking shocked but amusement swirling in her eyes. Not letting the raven haired girl recover from her laughter Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's arm pulling her into the water as well and dunking her under. When Natsuki surfaced Shizuru wore a big smirk on her face.

"Haha I deserved that."

"Ara, you did." Shizuru giggled Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru with her lopsided grin on full display. Shizuru giggled and took a leaf off of Natsuki's head. "Natsuki should know that I don't play fair."

"Psh bring it little girl."

"I do believe." Shizuru got up close to Natsuki barely even a foot apart. "That I am taller than Natsuki." Natsuki blushed at the between them which only made Shizuru more amused. "Either Natsuki has really bad sun burn or she's embarrassed." Shizuru purred causing a chill to go up the girls back.

"Your imagining things." Shizuru shrugged and made were way for the shore Natsuki practically drooled while she watched a very wet Shizuru get out of the water her white blouse sticking to her skin revealing a red lacy bra and her cut off shorts were pulled low on her hips from the extra weight from the water.

"Is Natsuki coming?" Natsuki grinned and quickly followed Shizuru out of the water while mumbling under her breath "_not yet."_

"What?"

"N-nothing!" Natsuki wringed her band shirt free of some of the extra water and took off her wet converse. "Want to head to my house now and get the tents?

"Sure but, I don't think I can walk around town like this."

"Why I do it all the time?"

"In a white shirt?"

"Oh…right." Natsuki pulled off her shirt and gave it a good wringing before handing it to a surprised Shizuru. Natsuki had a black bikini top on under her shirt and smiled. "I knew I would be swimming today." Shizuru took the offered shirt and pulled it over her head then skillfully took off her shirt underneath. _drat she's sneaky! _

"ok lets go." Natsuki said bye to the small group for now then headed for the cave with Shizuru in tow. _Tonight's party is going to rock!_

* * *

_Hey guys! this is just something i thought of today since it was so hot! summers almost here and i cant wait! Anyways this was going to be a one shot but im not sure yet_

_If you want me to make it into multiple chapters let me know in a review! until then it shall be a unfinished one shot :\_

_I hoped you enjoyed and once again Caio~_


	2. nachan!

The summer day still raged on, the sun didn't seem to be lessening its intense blaze any time soon and that was fine for those who enjoyed the outside. Natsuki would have been complaining about the heat if it weren't for the fact that she was drenched and wore only skinny jeans that were soaked and hugging uncomfortably on her legs and a black bikini top to keep her cool. Shizuru who was walking beside Natsuki made small puddles that were formed with each step she took. Shizuru was still soaked too, her cut off shorts hung low on her hips and the shirt Natsuki had given to her clung to her body while her hair was sticking onto her cheeks and forehead. Natsuki had to admit that she liked seeing Shizuru in her shirt.

"So where do you live Natsuki?" Shizuru asked that brought Natsuki out from her thoughts.

"Oh, it's just a little way into down town. We aren't too far from my place."

"Ara, that's good. May I be so bold and ask if Natsuki could lend me something to wear until we reach my apartment?" Natsuki grinned and nodded.

"Yeah sure, no problem. My jeans are starting to get uncomfortable so I'm guessing your shorts are too."

"Ara, thank you. Na-chan's so nice." Natsuki turned beet red at the silly nickname which only made Shizuru amused. Shizuru never knew a person could turn into so many shades of red.

"N-Na-chan!" squeaked the black haired girl and glared at her new friend who only laughed. Natsuki racked her brain for some silly nickname that she could counter back with.

"Yes, Na-chan."

"Oh yeah well…well uh…Ruru-chan!" Shizuru pouted at the nickname, not liking it which meant Natsuki had claimed her revenge. _One point for you Kuga!_ Shizuru playfully bumped into Natsuki making the younger girl stumbled away a little. Laughing Natsuki bumped back into Shizuru who dodge causing Natsuki to almost fell that made Shizuru giggled.

"Oi!"

"I told Natsuki that I didn't play fair, did I?" Shizuru said after she came down from her mirth. Natsuki pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'll get you for this, Fujino."

"I'll look forward to it." Natsuki blinked. Was Shizuru flirting with her? Natsuki couldn't tell but she didn't mind. The two arrived at Natsuki's house after a while and were greeted by Natsuki's mother who was busy in the kitchen.

"Welcome home dear, oh who's this?" Saeko smiled politely at Shizuru who smiled back.

"Mom, this is Shizuru Fujino. She's new in town." Shizuru bowed to Saeko and gave another polite smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuga-san."

"Like wise. But please call me Saeko."

"Yes ma'am." Natsuki rolled her eyes and made her way deeper into the kitchen pulling open a cabinet and taking out a bottle of wine. Shizuru watched curiously, surprised that Saeko didn't said much but just shook her head.

"We are going to the watering hole, mom. We will be celebrating the second week of summer tonight."

"Natsuki you know how I feel about you drinking."

"It'll be fine mom it's just with some friends. I'm going to introduce Shizuru to some friends and turn that party as a welcome to Windbloom." Natsuki grinned and winked at Shizuru who blushed slightly. _Yes! Another point for Kuga!_ Natsuki cheered in her head. Saeko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So I guess I shouldn't expect you home until tomorrow then?" Natsuki shrugged and went into another cabinet pulling out crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows. Saeko raised her brows wondering when they got all this stuff.

"It depends on if everyone wants to camp out for more then one night, which will be most likely."

"Ok. Well here's another question, why are you both soaked?" Natsuki laughed and pointed to Shizuru.

"I pushed her in the water and she pulled me in too. Come on, you know its funny. You did the same thing when you were my age." Natsuki grinned, a knowing smile in her lips. Saeko had went to Fukka when she was in high school as well and like every generation, she stumbled upon "The Spot" and made it cool for all teens. Much like Natsuki now, Saeko had been a "badass" and partied everyday during the summer and threw sweet parties in "The Spot."

"Well you go get some clothes and change and I'll dig up the tents from the basement." Nodding Shizuru and Natsuki made their way upstairs to Natsuki's room. Natsuki rummaged through her dresser looking for something that Shizuru could wear.

"Your mother is very nice." Shizuru said while she looked at the contents of Natsuki's room. There were posters of bands on the wall that Shizuru never even heard before. There were also monsters showing off with their titles and there were girls dressed in revealing black outfits strumming on guitars and pounding away on the drums. Natsuki's bed was in a mess with a black blanket's half was on the bed and the other half was on the floor, revealing blood red sheets underneath and multiple blue pillows all over the place but it looked rather comfy, Shizuru thought. Natsuki's floor was littered with random manga's and CD's and was covered with a shaggy light blue rug. A small wooden coffee table stood in the middle of the floor covered with multiple controllers such video game controllers and remotes. Against the wall stood a very impressive flat screen TV sitting on a stand which held multiple consoles and an Ipod dock. Shizuru looked up at the ceiling fan and noticed tons of plastic glow in the dark stars covered Natsuki's black ceiling.

"Natsuki has a nice room." Shizuru said after a while.

"Oh? I'm glad you like it. Here, how about these?" Natsuki handed Shizuru a pair of basketball shorts and a band purple band shirt that was a million times big. "These will get you through, right?"

Nodding Shizuru took the offered clothes, thanking Natsuki as she did so. "Natsuki's so nice." Natsuki blushed then turned around to get clothes for herself. Grabbing a black wife beater tank top and some light blue basketball shorts and she were set for a bath.

"Natsuki, where should I change?"

"O-oh um here let me show you the bathroom." Natsuki lead Shizuru to a door down the hall a little way and turned on the light. "Uh, you can take a shower if you want, there's no need to hurry."

"Thank you Natsuki, I think I just might." Shizuru smiled a bright smile at Natsuki whose stomach did somersaults.

"No problem." Closing the door after Shizuru entered, Natsuki made her way back into her room blushing. _Her smile was true and it wasn't like those others it seemed. I think she's starting to like me. _Natsuki turned on her music enjoying the up beat tune playing and the fast singing.

"_Let's get it on_

_Yeah! Ya'll can come along._

_Everybody drinks on me!_

_Bought out the bar just to feel like a star now I'm thanking the academy._

_Miss my ride home, lost my Iphone, I wouldn't have it any other way!_

_If your with me let me hear you say!_

_I wouldn't have it any other way!"_

Natsuki singed along to the beat feeling energetic while she took off her soaked jeans and was now standing in her black boy shorts and bathing suit bottoms. She even danced a little as the next song, I like it by Enrique Iglesias, came on.

"Ara, Natsuki seems to be enjoying herself. Natsuki practically jumped three feet. Shizuru had snuck up on her and had a very amused smile on her face. Natsuki blushed that she had been caught.

"Sh-Shizuru you scared me."

"I apologize, but I couldn't help myself. Natsuki seemed to be having to much fun without me." Natsuki blushed again, despite trying to calm down and to act cool. Natsuki crossed her arms and struck her badass pose.

"It's no biggie." Natsuki shrugged, her coolness antics finally returning to her. "Did you enjoy your shower?" Shizuru smiled and nodded, she felt nice and refreshed. "Good, well I'm going to take a shower now. You can hang out and play some video games if you like.

"Thank you Natsuki." Giving her signature lopsided grin, Natsuki walked off the room and headed for the shower. _Shizuru looks so hot and fresh out of the shower._ Natsuki blushed and went into the bathroom locking the door behind her and stripping the rest of her clothes off and stepped into the shower.

Shizuru looked around Natsuki's bedroom some more Natsuki's music was still playing but the volume was set on low while Muse played. _Ara, what to do?_ Shizuru made her way to Natsuki's messy bed and sat down on it and then she lay back with her legs hanging off the side. _Ah, this bed is so soft and fluffy_. Shizuru smiled and closed her eyes. She could smell a light scent that smelled like autumn leaves and it seemed to come from Natsuki's pillows and blankets. _This must be what Natsuki smells like. Or maybe it's some sort of perfume? But I doubt they have the smell of autumn._ Shizuru yawned and cuddled more into the soft bed not realizing that she was drifting off to sleep.

"Phew." Natsuki ran her fingers through her wet hair after turning off the hot water and stepped out of the shower "I think I took too long by accident again." Natsuki glanced at the digital clock on her bathroom shelf. She had been in there for 30 minutes. "Oops." Natsuki mumbled and dried off, pulling on her tank top and shorts before exiting the bathroom.

"Hey Shizuru, sorry it took me so long. I lost track of the ti-" Natsuki stopped talking when she noticed a napping Shizuru. "Shizuru?" Natsuki approached her bed. Shizuru looked peaceful cuddled up on Natsuki's bed. "Hey, you awake?" Natsuki blushed and watched Shizuru's chest rising and falling with deep breaths G_eez, she must be really comfy and how should I wake her up?_

"Shizuru?" Natsuki tried again but Shizuru didn't stir at all and was still asleep. Natsuki placed her hands on her hips looking down at the girl while she thought of a nice way to wake up the older girl. "Hmm." Natsuki grinned and crawled onto the bed, her body hovering above Shizuru's. Slowly, Natsuki leaned down her face few inches away from Shizuru's. Natsuki's eyelids were lowered making them look seductive and blew in Shizuru's ear getting a soft sleepy moan from Shizuru. Natsuki grinned and attempted to copy Shizuru's accent as sexy as she could. "Ara, Shizuru seemed to be having a good dream." Shizuru stirred more and Natsuki pulled away a little to watch Shizuru wake up. Red eyes soon were opened as it unhidden itself from their lids and met with emeralds. A small blush spread across from a very surprised Shizuru whose face wasn't that far from Natsuki's.

"Ara…"

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Natsuki's lopsided grin was in place, her eyelids still low and still watching. "Had a nice sleep?" Shizuru tried to calm the heat in her cheeks. She wasn't used to being the one on the receiving end of teasing. Shizuru placed her calm composed mask back on and smiled.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Shizuru looked up at Natsuki through long eyelashes. "I was having a very nice dream." Shizuru continued then leaned her face closer to Natsuki's. Natsuki lowered her head down closer to Shizuru's, their lips a couple of inches apart and both there eyelids were lower."

"Yeah, what did you dream about?" Natsuki's husky voice asked, she could feel Shizuru's breath on her face. _She was so close!_ _Shizuru's lips would be hers!_ Shizuru smiled and leaned closer, her lips only an inch or two away from Natsuki's. Natsuki's eyes closed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shizuru grinned and pulled back, slipping out under Natsuki as she giggled. Natsuki's eyes snapped open to see Shizuru was no longer under her and now standing at Natsuki's door. "Shall we get going Na-chan?" Shizuru winked at a dumbfounded Natsuki. "Come on puppy." Natsuki scowled at the new nickname that Shizuru had used and got up off the bed to chase a fleeing Shizuru down to the kitchen.

"Hey there you guys, I got the tents and they are on the front porch." Saeko greeted the running girls. "I packed your snacks and the wine in a bag for you too."

"Thanks mom." Natsuki pulled her bag of clothes onto her shoulder and picked up the bag of goodies. "We'll see you later." Natsuki gave her mother a quick hug before leaving with Shizuru in tow.

"It was nice meeting you, Saeko-san." Shizuru waved to Natsuki's mother before leaving. Natsuki picked up the two bags with tents in them. "Would Na-chan like some help?"

"Yeah, thanks." Natsuki gave her the goodie bag as they made their way to Shizuru's house while Shizuru led the way. Natsuki was surprised to find that Shizuru didn't live all that far from Natsuki's house. Shizuru unlocked the door with a key that was hidden under a mat in front of her door.

"Lazy." Natsuki chuckled. Shizuru pretended to pout.

"Ikezu! I'm not lazy! Natsuki's so mean." Shizuru covered her hands over her face and mocked sobs and sniffles, causing the younger girl to panic.

"Ah! No, please don't cry! I'm sorry." Natsuki begged while she panicked not sure what to do. Shizuru moved her hands away from her face a smiled was placed on her lips. "Oi! You tricked me!" Natsuki scowled after seeing no signs of tears on Shizuru's face.

"That, I did." Shizuru laughed and made her way into her apartment which was small and tastefully decorated. "Welcome to my home." Shizuru gestured to the small room which had plain white walls with some pictures of the ocean and flowers on them, a tan couch laid in the middle of the room that faced a coffee table and a small flat screen TV. The floor was wood and was cut off into tile which reached into the small kitchen further into the small 3 room apartment was a hall that lead to two doors which Natsuki assumed was Shizuru's room and the bathroom.

"This is cozy."

"I'm glad you like it." Shizuru made her way down to the hall and opened a wooden door which leads into a cozy bedroom. A full sized mattress was up against the wall and boxes were laying everywhere. "Sorry I haven't unpacked yet."

"Wow, I knew you were new in town but this is like super new." Shizuru opened the box labeled clothes and shook her head.

"No, I've been here for a least half a week now. I've just been busy and haven't had the time to set things up. I applied today at Fukka actually which is why I was in the building earlier. Shizuru pulled out some shorts and blouses then a red bikini top and bottom. Natsuki couldn't wait to see Shizuru wear that. Shizuru took out a few more things then placed them in a pull string bag that was laid on the bed.

"Got everything?"

"I think." Shizuru and Natsuki walked back into the living room area of the small apartment.

"It's cool how your parents had let you live in your own apartment instead of with relatives." Natsuki mused and walked into the small kitchen with Shizuru.

"That's because I'm a good girl." Shizuru giggled and opened a cupboard and pulled out a wine cooler. Natsuki raised her brows and shook her head.

"Good girl my ass." Shizuru laughed and placed the wine cooler into the goodie bag along with some chips and a bag of M&M's. They had a pretty good haul so far. Natsuki wasn't too worried about snacks and drinks though. Natsuki had told everyone to bring some goodies and for Chie to bring her portable grill for tonight's supper which would consist of hotdogs and hamburgers. Shizuru grabbed her wallet and tossed it into her pull string bag.

"Ok I'm ready now."

"Ok! Let's go!" Shizuru and Natsuki ventured out of the house and down the road heading for Fukka when they got there, they cut around back and made their way through the wooden trail which lead deep into the woods. Spotting the bushes they pushed them out of the way and went through the cave.

"We're back." Natsuki grinned seeing her friends hanging by the fire pit smoking cigarettes. Everyone looked up from the sound of the husky voice and smiled and waved Natsuki and Shizuru over.

"It took you long enough. Chie and Aoi have been here for a while now." Nao said after taking a drag off her cigarette. Natsuki fist bumped Aoi and Chie and exchanged smiles.

"Sorry, we ended up each taking a shower and lost track of time, then we had to go to Shizuru's house and pick up some stuff." Natsuki shrugged and sat down on the log with Shizuru. "Anyways, Shizuru this is Chie and her girlfriend Aoi." Natsuki smiled watching for Shizuru's reaction to that. Shizuru's calm expression didn't waver at all.

'It's a pleasure to meet you." Shizuru bowed her head to the two who laughed awkwardly not used to being so formal.

"Same to you." Chie gave Shizuru a flirty grin and picked up the pack of cigarettes and gave them a light shake. "You smoke?" Shizuru shrugged.

"Not often."

"Want to?"

"Sure." Chie nodded and tossed a cigarette to Shizuru then to Natsuki along with a lighter. Catching it Natsuki lit the cigarette and inhaled then let it out with a sigh of content.

"So, you guys brought the stuff right?" Natsuki asked while giving Shizuru the lighter and lit her own cigarette.

"Duh, of course. Where do you think those cigarette came from?" Chie patted the carton of cigarettes sitting on the log next to her and pointed to the few paper bags leaning against the tree next to a 30 case of beer. "I got wine coolers and mikes lemonade too."

"Good, I brought a bottle of wine with some Smore's stuff and Shizuru brought a wine cooler, chips and a jumbo bag of M&M's too."

"When is everyone going to get here?" Takeda asked while he played with his lighter.

"When the sun goes down." Tate rolled his eyes and nudged Takeda in the ribs. "Kuga, you brought tents right?"

"Yeah I got two, one for me and…" Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was flicking her ashes. "Shizuru?" the younger girl asked. Shizuru smiled and nodded

"Yes." Shizuru took a drag off the cigarette and blew a smoke ring in Natsuki's face. Natsuki smiled impressed.

"And you guys can have the other one. I'm assuming you and Aoi brought your own tent right Chie?"

"Roger that."

"And I got my own tent." Nao said walking over to the case of beer and getting out a can. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to tanning before the sun goes down." Nao climbed into her hammock and put on her shades. The sun was lower in the sky now it was 3:30 in the afternoon and had plenty of daylight to be burned.

"I guess I'll set up our tent." Natsuki stood up and picked up the bag containing the tent and made her way over to a flat area that she always set up her tent. "Want to go swimming after I'm done Shizuru?" Shizuru walked over to where Natsuki was setting up the blue tent and watched her, not really good at that kind of thing.

"I would love to."

"Good once I'm done setting this up you can change in there." Natsuki shoved some poles into the proper holes of the tent then nailed it down with pegs. "There, all done."

"Thank you Na-chan." Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder and slid it down her arm as she gave Natsuki a smile before going into the tent and zipping it up.

"No problem, if you need help, let me know."

"Hai!" Shizuru answered. Natsuki walked back over to the fire pit, her bikini was already under her clothes. Tate and Takeda were setting up the other tent while Aoi went to get some marshmallow sticks for tonight's smores.

"She's a hottie, nice one Kuga." Chie beamed over at her friend who beamed back.

"Isn't she? I met her today and just had to bring her."

"Oh trying to work your Kuga charm on her?"

"Of course." Natsuki nodded confidently.

"Not if I work my charm in." Chie challenged raising her brows at Natsuki only to be hit on the head by her girlfriend Aoi. "Ouch! I was kidding!" Aoi glared at her girlfriend and crossed her arms.

"Hmph."

"Oh come on babe don't be like that!" Chie stood up trying to apologize. Natsuki couldn't help but snicker at her friend. Chie never seemed to learn. The moment was interrupted by blood curdling scream. Everyone looked up to the direction where Natsuki's and Shizuru's tent stood.

"Na-chan!" Natsuki bolted up and made her way to the tent, practically tripping over the sitting logs on the way there. Natsuki quickly unzipped the tent and went in.

"What? What's wrong?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru who had her bikini bottoms on but not yet the top. Natsuki's purple shirt that she lent to Shizuru was clutched to her bare chest. Natsuki couldn't help but go weak in the knees. Shizuru looked so helpless and scared which was cute but half naked which was sexy.

"There is a really big spider on my top!" Shizuru pointed a shaky finger at the red bikini top that was on the tent floor, and sure enough there was a big daddy long leg on it. Natsuki blinked. _This was why she had screamed her name in a panic? Over a spider?_

"Kill it!"

"I'm not going to kill it." Natsuki, rolling her eyes, picked up the spider and placed it outside of the tent. "He's not going to hurt you." Natsuki giggled and looked at the chestnut haired girl who was still seemed unsure about grabbing her bikini top incase there were more hidden spiders. "Here, let me help you." Picking up the red top, Natsuki approached Shizuru.

"Hai." taking the top from Natsuki, Shizuru turned around and placed the top over her chest. Then giving Natsuki the ok, the raven haired girl reached around Shizuru and grabbed the strings that went around Shizuru's torso and hooked it in the back. Natsuki then reached around again to grab the neck strings, accidentally brushing her hand against Shizuru's chest.

"S-sorry!" Natsuki blushed and tied the strings onto the back of Shizuru's neck securely.

"It's ok Natsuki, Thank you for helping me." Shizuru turned around and gave Natsuki a tight hug. Natsuki, surprised, hugged Shizuru back. Natsuki felt like she was engulfed in the most heavenly silk forged by the gods. Shizuru's skin was softer than anything Natsuki's ever felt and smelled amazingly like lavender. Shizuru's chestnut hair tickled Natsuki's face and her body felt warm and light. "Na-chan is such a good friend." Shizuru giggled and let go of Natsuki as she left the tent.

"I-it was nothing really." The two made their way to the tree that stood over the watering hole. Shizuru wanted to try the rope swing and began climbing up the tree with Natsuki who was enjoying the view of Shizuru's ass. Shizuru looked like a goddess in that red string bikini. Her pale skin was complimented by her red eyes and bathing suit. Her hair shined and shimmered in the sun's rays.

"Watch me Natsuki!"

"Oh trust me, I am." Natsuki mumbled while she watched Shizuru swoop down gracefully on the rope swing letting go and producing the most graceful dive Natsuki's ever seen. Natsuki clapped and gave Shizuru a score of 11 out of 10.

"The water's kind of cold but it's refreshing in this heat!" Shizuru smiled happily.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Natsuki climbed up the tree and grabbed the rope swing. Making sure Shizuru was watching her, Natsuki swooped down and twisted the rope and did spiral back flip off it before landing in the water.

"That was awesome Na-chan." Shizuru clapped and swam her way over to Natsuki.

"Thanks." Natsuki grinned and got closer to Shizuru. "Your dive was pretty awesome too." Natsuki said in a husky voice. "You looked really se-"

"CANNON BALL!" Chie jumped off the rope swing and landed with a huge splash, drowning out Natsuki's words. Chie laughed when she resurfaced. Natsuki looked annoyed while Shizuru looked amused. Chie couldn't help herself but she just had to tease Natsuki and make it hard for her to hit on Shizuru.

"I think that cannon ball was a 10, what do you think?"

"Yes definitely a 10." Shizuru giggled.

"-80" Natsuki said deadpanned.

"Sour puss." They played in the water for a couple more hours. Takeda, Tate, and Aoi joined them while Nao snoozed in her hammock. They splashed around playing games like biggest cannon ball, macro polo and chicken after Natsuki had suggested it. Having Shizuru on her shoulders while Aoi on Chie's to battle it out and squirm around. It was the best idea ever as far as Natsuki was concerned she had come up with. Soon night creped up, chilling the humid air enough that it was too cold to swim but just right to hang around. The tiki touches were lit to keep the bugs away and the bonfire began its blaze. Tonight was going to be a good night.


	3. Drink Or Dare

_Hey guys! heres another chapter of summer love for you :P and sorry for any errors that are in this chapter and others also warning there is abit of lemon in this lol i spiced it up abit! anyways enjoy!_

* * *

Stars filled the darkening sky as the intense rays of the sun got weaker and weaker while it descended into the horizon. The moon glowed brightly in the night sky and the land and air cooled upon its arrival. The streets were hushed and the little critters slept while their cousins of the night scurried out into the night after a long sleep. The sound of a low bass filled the silence and cheers and laughter could be heard coming from the woods.

"Hey welcome glad you could make it." Natsuki patted someone on the back as she passed the new people who just entered from the cave. Thank you's and smiles were thrown her way while she ducked, dodged and twisted through the crowd of teenagers who mingled together. The raven haired beauty made her way over to the fire pit with a burger on a plate and two bottles of mikes lemonade in hand.

"Here you go Shizuru."

"ookini na-chan." Shizuru smiled and took the offered drink and patted the spot next to her for Natsuki to sit. There was a large group of them chilling by the biggest fire pit and multiple small ones in other areas of the camp like grounds. Chie and Aoi where to there left on a log and Nao and some guy in front of them behind the fire. Mai was with her friend Mikoto, whom Natsuki had introduced Shizuru to earlier, a few more people Natsuki didn't really know sat around with them. "This party is really great."

"Yeah there's like 25 people here and counting!" Chie chipped in a huge smile on her face. Chie was enjoying the amounts of people that had come usually only a few people where there this early but word must have gotten around fast. Despite being hidden, the watering hole was a very spacious area and the ground was mostly flat making it easy for people to place tents and smaller fire pits. The area wouldn't be crowded until at least 50 people where there, but most people went home by the end of the night.

"well I guess word got around that a new pretty girl was in town." Natsuki said giving Shizuru a flirty grin. The red eyes girl giggled and took a sip of her drink.

"Ara, Na-chan flatters me."

"Pft! Na-chan." Nao laughed "haha that's rich!" Natsuki glared at Nao through the fire which only caused the red head to laugh more at her.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"oh trust me I will." Natsuki stood from her seat beside Shizuru to go tackle Nao but was stopped by a gentle hand pulling at the hem of Natsuki's tank top, Natsuki scowled but sat down.

"Pft talk about whipped."

"bitch." Natsuki growled and glared at Nao again. She wasn't whipped how dare she! Natsuki would get back at her red headed stubborn friend later, however at the moment Shizuru seemed to want Natsuki to stay sitting next to her.

"Mutt."

"Spider!"

"Now Nao, haha get it! Nao/Now?" Chie laughed at her stupid joke which earned multiple WTF looks from the group and a glare from Nao. "Stop instigating and Natsuki stop perpetrating, where having a party!" grumbling Natsuki bit into her burger that to Shizuru's disgust dripped with loads of mayo.

"Why is there so much mayo on your burger?" Shizuru couldn't help but ask.

"because its her strange little addiction." Tate chimed in. He had a hotdog he had drowned in mustard and ketchup. "Ever want to make a mad Natsuki happy just give her mayo." Takeda chuckled and poked at the fire. Natsuki quickly finished her burger and shook her head.

"Geez I'm not that easy to please."

"What ever you say Kuga."

"Psh whatever." Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and acted bad ass her head started to bob up and down however to the music that poured through a portable Ipod dock Natsuki had set up earlier when people started to arrive. "Hey Shizuru come dance with me." Natsuki stood from her seat and offered a hand to Shizuru.

"I'm not a very good dancer."

"Come on it'll be fun." reluctantly Shizuru took Natsuki's offered hand and was lead to the area near the Ipod dock people were bumping and grinding into each other. The beat picked up and pulsed through Natsuki's body. Natsuki began dancing to the music as it flowed through her not really having to think about it. "Come on Shizuru move that body."

"I don't know…"

"Its easy, here let me help you." Taking the older girls hand Natsuki pulled Shizuru close to her and put her other hand on Shizuru's waist coaxing it to sway to the beat of the music. Then taking Shizuru's arms she placed them on her own shoulders and then let her hands rest lightly on Shizuru's hips swaying them with hers and occasionally grinding against chestnut haired girl. "There you go, just let the music flow through you don't think about it." Shizuru listened to Natsuki's instructions and soon found her body acting on its own picking up to the faster beats and grinding and twisting into Natsuki's body.

"Your getting the hang of this."

"Na-chans a good teacher." Natsuki laughed at that and slid her hands further down on Shizuru's hips that unlike earlier were now clad in a pair of light pink short shorts and had a black spaghetti strap tank top on. Natsuki had a baggy plain white shirt on with her shorts from earlier on. They continued to dance for awhile and grabbed a drink every now and then with the music pumping and the alcohol coursing through their veins they found themselves with a strong buzz while laughing at nothing as they stumbled back to the fire pit.

C'mere" Natsuki slurred slightly and pulled Shizuru onto her lap. Taking a minute to adjust their off balanced selves they finally setting into a comfy position. Natsuki tickled Shizuru's shoulder lightly with her hair purposely while Shizuru attempted to roast a marshmallow.

"You smell good." Natsuki nuzzled her face into Shizuru's back enjoying the older girls scent. "Like lavender."

"I'm glad I smell good." Shizuru shifted on Natsuki's lap. "Here, na-chan say ah." Shizuru laughed when Natsuki complied to her wishes. Clumsily Shizuru placed the marshmallow into Natsuki's mouth while getting the younger girls face a little sticky.

"ah hot." Natsuki yelped and tried cooling off her mouth. Shizuru laughed and wiped the piece of marshmallow off Natsuki's cheek with her finger and put it in her mouth.

"yes but its also good." Natsuki blushed a little at the gesture but quickly forgot about it by being interrupted by Nao.

"Yo mutt we are running low on booze."

"And?"

"I've collected money from the free loaders to get some more, go to the store and get us some." Sighing Natsuki took the money from Nao and got up.

"Want to come Shizuru?"

"Sure" Natsuki smiled and headed off to the cave with Shizuru but not before taking a couple of drinks with them. Popping off the cap Natsuki took a swig from the wine cooler.

"Damn Nao making me do stuff."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"Eh" Natsuki shrugged. "I don't actually mind I just like pretending I do. Despite our arguing and bickering me and Nao are good buddies." handing the bottle to Shizuru Natsuki counted through the bills she was given. "Sweet 24000 yen.($200)"

"Impressive." Shizuru took a few gulps out of the wine cooler while her and Natsuki walked out from the woods to the front of the school making their way to the closest store. "na-chans stumbling." Shizuru teased but didn't get much of a reaction from the girl.

"yeah well so are you." Natsuki lightly pushed Shizuru was stumbled around trying to keep her balanced. The two were starting to get drunk, there bodies felt hot despite the cool night air and their bodies tingled with the alcohol they had consumed. Laughing at Shizuru, Natsuki didn't see Shizuru hand punch playfully into her shoulder causing her to get surprised and fall down on her butt. "Ouch!"

"Ara! Is Na-chan ok?" asked through a fitful of laughter.

"Bully." Shizuru helped her drunken friend up and the two continued onto the store laughing and stumbling all over each other. By the time the two girls reached the store they had finished the bottle and were slurring words and laughing harder. They went into the store and bought several more wine coolers, a case of beer and some sake along with a few snacks. The two were soon thrown out of the store because ridding in shopping carts and playing bumper cars which apparently ,wasn't allowed in stores. Who knew?

"I cant believe you bought a bag of mayo crisps."

"what there the best tasting chips in the world!" The two exited the store and leaned up against the wall taking a small break. "want to try?"

"No thanks I prefer things that taste good."

"They do taste good!" Natsuki tried convincing the older girl, who no matter how much coaxing Natsuki did wouldn't give in. "Your stubborn." Natsuki said and tickled Shizuru who had her back against the wall and couldn't get away.

"Ikezu! Na-chan no tickling!" Shizuru squirmed under Natsuki's tickle attack which assaulted her sidesand got a little close to chest and ass region.

"Then try them."

"No, I don't like icky things." Shizuru pouted. She felt a little vulnerable trapped against a wall while being attacked with tickling fingers. Natsuki grinned leaned in closer to Shizuru pressing her up against the wall more her hands stopping their attack and sliding down Shizuru's sides until the rested on her hips.

"Then maybe you should try something that taste better." Natsuki's husky voice breathed her face inching its way closer until Shizuru could feel Natsuki's breath on her face that smelled like alcohol mixed with the sweet smell of Autumn leaves.

"Maybe I should." Shizuru giggled lightly her eye lids lowering while she looked at Natsuki through long lashes. Natsuki smiled and leaned in capturing Shizuru's lips with her own, Natsuki marveled at how soft and plump Shizuru's lips where. Shizuru could taste the alcohol on Natsuki's breath but didn't mind the taste. Sliding the tip of her tongue over Shizuru's bottom lip Natsuki asked for entrance which was happily granted. The kiss grew heated with want and lust. Shizuru pressed up against Natsuki wraping her arms around the younger girls neck running her fingers through her long midnight locks. Natsuki's arms rested on either side of Shizuru's head while her body grinded into Shizuru's pressing the girl harder against the wall. Their tongues battled for dominance until the need for air was greatly needed. The two pulled away a few inches breathing heavily.

"I think I like that flavor." Shizuru giggled running her fingers through Natsuki's long locks some more.

"good." Natsuki's husky voice said as a lopsided smile spilled across her face. She did it! She kissed the new girl on the block! Natsuki pulled away more letting Shizuru off the wall no longer pressing into her. "We should probably get back." Natsuki smiled and took Shizuru's hand in hers venturing back toward Fuuka. The two were still stumbling around but not as bad as earlier. Finally they made it back to the party where everyone cheered upon the arrival of the booze.

"nice going." Mai grinned meeting up with Shizuru and Natsuki. "You guys are just in time to play a game of drink or dare!" Mai pulled the two girls over to the fire pit where at least 13 people where sitting around. "Ok everyone the rules are simple we spin the bottle and who ever it lands on has to do a dare if they don't they drink a shot. Ok everyone ready?" The group cheered and nodded. "Here we go!" Mai spun the bottle. Everyone watched as it twirled until it landed on Tate.

"ok Tate! I dare you to cannon ball into the water naked!"

"But its cold!"

"do it or drink.!" Everyone cheered on Tate who reluctantly made his way over to the tree and stripped down to his birthday suit then climbed up the tree.

"Look everyone it's a full moon tonight!." Nao laughed and pointed to Tate's skinny white ass. Everyone laughed and snickered until Tate got ready to jump.

"Here I go!" Tate jumped off the tree doing a cannon ball into the cold water causing a big splash to get those standing a little to close a little wet. Everyone cheered when Tate shivered and made his way back onto land. Someone offered him a towel which her gratefully took. Everyone made there way back to their seats to do the next dare. Tate spun the bottle and dared some guy to eat the half melted marshmallow that fell on the ground earlier. The guy skipped out and took a shot then spun the bottle which landed on none other than Shizuru.

"Ok Fujino I dare you to uh." The guy scratched his head trying to think. "I dare you to take off Kuga's bra and wear it on your head!" Everyone cheered and raised their drinks happy to see a little action.

"Ara." Shizuru giggled and faced a blushing Natsuki. "Pardon me Na-chan" And with that Shizuru slithered her hands up Natsuki's shirt which earned the ruby eyed girl a small shiver from the older girl. Shizuru unhooked Natsuki's bra and some how managed to take off the girls bra with out having to take her shirt off, which of course everyone booed at. Shizuru then with a small smile put the bra on top of her head.

"Ok your turn to spin it Shizuru." Shizuru happily spun the bottle which landed on Takeda whom she dared to shove as many marshmallows into his mouth as he could. After a while and a ton of dares and shots later Chie spun the bottle which landed on Natsuki.

"Ok Natsuki ready?"

"Sure?"

"Ok I dare you to make out with…" Natsuki mentally crossed her fingers, which she regretted when Chie finished her sentence. "With Nao" The group of teenagers oo'ed at the situation Natsuki was placed in. Natsuki would of took another shot but she new she couldn't hold much more alcohol and knew that would piss off Nao if her friend rather drink a shot then just do a quick make out session with her.

"Fine." Natsuki sighed and made her way over to her red headed friend. Natsuki sat next to Nao then pulled the slightly younger girl close and kissed her deeply her tongue quickly gaining entrance into Nao's mouth and battling with her friends tongue. Shizuru watched the two go at it a small frown on her face. She couldn't tell if she was jealous or thought the kiss was hot, her mind was to fuzzy. The Kyoto born could feel her body grow hot and yearn for the black haired girl while her body pumped with excitement and booze. The group cheered on the two girls who were making out with their hands roaming over each others bodies until Chie told them they could stop.

"Well damn. That was hot." Chie grinned at Natsuki while she made her way back to her seat next to Shizuru. A couple of guys and Aoi nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Natsuki said playing it off cool and bad ass. She grabbed the bottle and spun it watching it land on Chie, an evil smile stretched across Natsuki's face. Chie looked nervously at her friend. Chie knew Natsuki was going to make her do something big to get back at her for making her kiss Nao.

"Ok Chie!" Natsuki chuckled darkly. "I dare you to…" Natsuki looked around for something embarrassing. "I dare you to put a bunch of hotdogs down your pants and in your underwear and not skip out and take a shot!"

"What? You cant do that."

"Actually she can Chie, there's no rule saying you cant dare someone to do something and say they cant take a shot." Mai chimed in making it worse for Chie. Everyone laughed and passed the package of hot dogs over to Chie.

"Your horrible."

"thank you, now start stuffing!" Reluctantly Chie opened the package and pulled open her pants and one by one placing hotdogs in her pants.

"There cold! Let me take them out now!"

Laughing hard Natsuki agreed and let Chie take the hot dogs out of her pants. Chie left the group to go clean up and had Aoi spin the bottle for her. The game continued on and everyone had at least gone 5 times now and were buzzed off their ass or drunk. After a while someone dared Chie and Aoi to get physical and everyone watched practically drooling. Shizuru could feel the tingle in her body as she watched the scene a plan soon forming in her head.

"Na-chan I'm getting tired."

"Oh ok lets go to bed then." Natsuki offered. Nodding the two said goodnight to the group and made their way to the tent. Once inside Shizuru pushed herself against Natsuki crushing her lips hard on the younger girls. Surprised at first Natsuki didn't move but when she felt Shizuru's tongue she kissed back hungrily. Their hands roamed each others bodies and removed article of clothes off each other. Shizuru bit Natsuki's lower lip earning a throaty moan from the younger girl. They made their way onto the floor after most of the their clothes were off. The tent felt hotter than usual the summer heat and the alcohol didn't really help with the heat of their bodies to go with it. Sweating and panting Natsuki found her way on top her fingers tracing over every curve on Shizuru's body. Shizuru head kept going fuzzy while she tried to concentrate on what was going on. Natsuki placed kisses and bite marks on Shizuru's neck while her body grinded onto Shizuru's

"a-ah" Shizuru gave out a breathy moan and dragged her nails down Natsuki's back causing the younger girl to moan into Shizuru's neck. Finding their way to Shizuru's ample chest Natsuki's hands pulled away the bra and rubbed and massaged Shizuru's breast in one hand and took the other one into her mouth flicking the small erect bud with her tongue. Shizuru's moans encouraged Natsuki to do more, taking the small bud between her teeth Natsuki bit down gently earning a small yelp/moan from the red eyed beauty.

"Natsuki…m-more!" Shizuru begged her hazy eyes pleading with emeralds who swirled with amusement. "Please." Natsuki teased Shizuru a little more before drawing small patterns down Shizuru's belly until she reached the girls sex which were covered in now damp panties. Pulling down the dirty panties and tossing them aside Natsuki teasingly slipped her finger between Shizuru's folds earning a soft moan from the girl. Her thumb found Shizuru's little nub and rubbed it gently. Shizuru's hips arched forward wanting more.

"Geez so impatient." Natsuki purred only getting a small whine from Shizuru, Slowly Natsuki inserted a digit into Shizuru's core which easily slipped in and began rubbing Shizuru's soaked walls. Natsuki pumped her hand into Shizuru's core slowly before adding a second digit and picking up the speed before assaulting Shizuru's chest again with her free hand and mouth. Shizuru moaned and bucked her hips in rhythm with Natsuki's fingers, grinding hard into them.

"N-Na-chan so many places at once, you cant or I-I'll." Natsuki pumped harder and faster into the girl her fingers pulling out only to be sucked back in Shizuru's sex. Feeling the herself getting closer to her peak Shizuru's back arched while she dug her nails into Natsuki's back. Natsuki shoved her fingers deeper into Shizuru pushing her over the edge. Shizuru's body trembled as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm letting out a deep moan before collapsing under Natsuki breathing heavily. Natsuki removed her fingers from the Shizuru's dripping core and licked her fingers clean. Shizuru struggled to keep her eyes open but soon gave up and fell asleep.

"Guess I tuckered her out." Chuckling Natsuki covered them both in blankets and wrapped her arms around Shizuru before falling asleep herself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well there you guys go! one kinky chapter for all my fav pervs ;P i hope you enjoyed it. i sorry if the sex scene is a little bad i'm not very good at writing that stuff. anyways i looked forward to your feedback and opinions! i hope there wasnt to many errors D: and once again Caio~


	4. The Beach!

Hey guys heres chapter 4! sorry it took so long D: I thought i had added the chapter but i guess it didnt for through last night so heres chapter 4 and also expect chapter 5 tonight in a few hours :D! also thanks for all the feed back from last chapter and for those who noticed the "my" in there i honestly dont know how that got in there! but its fixed :D so heres chapter 4 enjoy!

* * *

Natsuki felt hot to hot, slowly she opened her eyes to the glaring brightness of the tent that seemed to do little on protecting her from the harsh morning light. Her head throbbed hard causing her to grown and squeeze her eyes shut. It was the beginnings of a painful hang over that made her stomach churn uncomfortably. Natsuki could feel an unrecognizable softness under the blankets with her which were also to hot. Slowly the emerald eyed girl opened her eyes to see what this amazing silk like softness was. There sleeping soundly beside her was the beautiful girl she had met the other day. Shizuru's chestnut locks spread around her head and the pillow it was on while her bare shoulder peeked out from under the comforter Natsuki had brought to keep warm from the cold night. Her breathing was even and deep meaning she was still fast asleep, the events from last night played back in Natsuki's foggy mind causing her to smile like an idiot. She had, had sex with Shizuru, or almost sex since Shizuru had fallen asleep after Natsuki had pushed her over the edge of climax. Natsuki didn't mind that she didn't get anything out of it besides seeing Shizuru's cute expressions that only those lucky enough could get to see. Natsuki squeezed gently on the mound of flesh her hand was on and discovered that the soft mound of flesh was actually Shizuru's breast. Pleased by this Natsuki snacked her hand down lower to see if Shizuru was completely naked since she couldn't remember, sure enough Natsuki could feel the smooth soft skin of Shizuru's woman hood. Natsuki would have continued her petting of the beautiful girls woman hood but her head began pounding to hard to ignore and had to get up in hope that someone had some aspirin.

"Ugh." Natsuki groaned as she quickly got dressed and exited the tent to see some of her friends were hanging out by the fire pit drinking bottles of water and popping aspirin trying to nurse their own hangovers.

"Hey morning Natsuki." Aoi greeted the groaning girl who sluggishly sat down on one of the log seats. "Want some aspirin?" Natsuki groaned again and said something incoherent before taking the offered bottle of pain reliever and a bottle of water. She quickly popped two pills into her mouth and downed half of her water in one go.

"My heads killing me."

"I think everyone's head is killing them."

"Yeah, that or their stomach, Nao puked earlier. I guess she had to many drinks last night, its really not a good idea to mix drinks." Chie smirked over at a bitter looking Nao who was rubbing her churning stomach and nibbling on gram crackers trying to calm her body.

"Fuck of- you know what its not worth it right now I don't feel good." everyone looked surprised that Nao didn't have the ability to cuss them out. Maybe they should make Nao hung over more often they thought.

Shizuru stirred out from her sleep to the sounds of quiet laughing and voices exchanging quips. Shizuru could feel the dull thumping of her skull as she slowly woke up from her deep sleep. The bright light lit up the insides of Shizuru's eye lids telling her it was time to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust her fuzzy vision and sat up. This was a mistake however since her head began pulsing hard, it felt like someone had taken a hammer and smashed it against her head over and over again. When the pounding calmed down a little Shizuru looked around the tent she was in. pillows where everywhere and the blanket would askew everywhere her bag was pushed into the corner along with her clothes? hadn't she been wearing those last night? When had she changed? Shizuru looked down to see her pj's but was shocked to find herself naked. Shizuru began to panic not remembering why she was naked until slowly last nights events played through her head. _oh no what have I done"_ Sighing Shizuru quickly got dress and made her way out of the tent to find Natsuki.

"Na-chan…"

"Oh Shizuru your awake." Natsuki smiled and got up to greet the older girl with a morning kiss but was quickly rejected when Shizuru stepped out of the way. "hey what's wrong?"

"Um…can I speak to you privately? Its important."

"Sure?" Natsuki followed Shizuru over to where no one would hear them a little ways into the forest. Satisfied no one would hear them from where they were Shizuru turned to face Natsuki who leaned up against a tree. Shizuru looked at her feet nervously feeling Natsuki's steady yet curious gaze on her. "What's up?"

"Natsuki…about last night…I'm sorry but, I-it was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"I was drunk, I didn't realize what I was doing, the kiss at the store, and what happened in the tent last night shouldn't have happened…" Shizuru looked up to see what Natsuki's reaction would be but all she could see was it clear of any emotion while Natsuki's eyes seemed to be hurt. "I'm…I'm not like "that." I sorry if I hurt you…" Shizuru finished feeling guilty she really didn't want to start off wrong with her new friend she liked hanging with Natsuki, she just couldn't believe she ended doing that with someone she just met, plus she was a girl! Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by Natsuki's husky voice.

"It's no big deal." Natsuki shrugged and put on a grin. "It was just a one night thing anyways." _ouch_ Natsuki thought, her time with Shizuru was a mistake? That seriously bruised her ego. _I cant act hurt I got to play it cool." _Natsuki thought still acting tough in front of Shizuru. _you're a player its no big deal you have one night stands all the time! And that's all last night was you planned the whole thing!_

"a-are you sure?"

"Pft yeah its whatever, we were trashed I got physical no big deal."

"So we can still be friends?"

"Sure." Shizuru smiled pleased she didn't ruin her relationship with her new friend. The two made there way back to the fire pit where all those who had stayed the night were now gathered at eating breakfast.

"You guys hungry, we got eggs sunny side up." Takeda grinned while he flipped an egg trying to cook it sunny side up but cussed when he popped the yoke. "make that scrambled." He grumbled under his breath while his buddy Tate laughed at him.

"Sure." Shizuru sat done and was given a plate of eggs and after asking two aspirin. Natsuki sat with Nao who was pushing her eggs around on her plate not sure if she would be able to hold it down.

"Here mutt." Nao gave up and gave Natsuki her eggs. Shrugging Natsuki took the eggs and a bottle of mayo and began drowning the eggs in the stuff. Nao wrinkled her nose at the sight of Natsuki eating it and could feel another onslaught of puke coming and quickly ran to the woods everyone laughed.

"So how was the rest of the party last night?" Natsuki asked between mouthfuls of eggs.

"It was ok it started to die down after Drink or Dare and people went home or just drank and talked around the fire. I'm surprised you went to bed so early." Mai said after helping Takeda keep the yokes from popping open and ruining another batch of eggs.

"eh, I was tired."

"really now." Chie smiled over at Natsuki who refused to look up from her plate knowing Chie was instigating the fact that her and Shizuru went to bed together. Nao returned looking exhausted. "welcome back pukes a lot." Nao flipped Chie the bird and climbed into her hammock to relax.

"So anyways what's on today's agenda?" Natsuki asked changing the topic. Everyone shrugged while Chie looked at her phone looking through text messages and her blog.

"let me check." Chie quickly skimmed her blog the grinned. "Oh! That Kanzaki kid is having a party at his beach house. He says his father ordered firework professionals to bring in some huge fire works you usually only see at amusement parks like Disney Land!"

Everyone seemed to enjoy the news, who didn't like fire works? "Kanzaki always enjoys showing off doesn't he?" Natsuki smirked at the thought. She had banned him from "The Spot" After he tried flirting with her and trying to get into her pants. Reito was usually a gentleman but when he drank he was like any other guy looking for a quick fuck. Chie shrugged and went back to reading.

"Says anyone can come, and to bring your own fire works if you want."

"Anything else?"

"BYOB" Chie laughed and shut her phone slipping it back into her pocket then flirting around with Aoi while everyone talked about Kanzaki's party.

"BYOB?" Shizuru tilted her head to the side.

"Bring your own booze." Tate offered and sipped his soda. "So what do you think Natsuki?" Natsuki tossed her paper plate into the fire after finishing the last of her eggs and cracked open a soda. Natsuki was the leader so if she didn't want to go no one would mind and stay at "The Spot' and party for another night. Mai looked up from her small talk with Mikoto at Tate's question. It was no secret that Mai had the hot's for Kanzaki.

A sly smirk spread across Natsuki's lips. "Let go crash a party." Natsuki stood up from her seat and went over to where Nao was napping on her hammock. Gently Natsuki shook her friend awake and got annoyed look from the red head.

"What?"

"Kanzaki's having a party. Want to cause some hell?"

"Do you even have to ask." Nao sat up and Natsuki shrugged and gave Nao the rest of her soda. "When is it?"

"Chie?" Natsuki asked. Chie pulled away from a giggling Aoi's neck and looked up at the sky as if reading the information from the clouds.

"Party is at 8 and will rage throughout the night. Kanzaki's beach house is 4 hours away right on the east coast of Sun Rise City. BYOB and bring fire works if you want." Chie recited the info and shrugged.

"Four hours? Hm sounds like a job for our little Phoenix." Everyone looked up shocked to see Natsuki actually said that name. Everyone knew the Phoenix had the ultimate stomach of steal she even drank Natsuki the drinking champion under the table. The Phoenix only came to the most outrageously awesome parties and reeked havoc throughout the night. "Chie give The Phoenix a call. I'll show Reito who the best party thrower really is!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive and make sure to tell her to bring the Vauxhall Vivaro."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am." Chie dialed her phone and left the fire pit so she could talk on the phone everyone seemed pumped for the party. Natsuki grinned and picked up a stick and poked at the fire.

"We are going to need supplies Nao."

"I'll make a list." Nao pulled out her phone and went to her notes app waiting for Natsuki to name off the materials. "ready." Natsuki named off all the goodies they would need with a chip in from the group of friends who thought of things Natsuki didn't. Shizuru sat at her seat not sure if she should take part in the activity. Her head still hurt a little from her hang over but the pills had kicked in a while ago making it bearable. When the group finished making the list Nao left to go make a few arrangements and pick up the stuff after making everyone pitch in on the cost. It was still early so they couldn't do much yet so decided to turn on the Ipod dock and chill in the sun and water.

"Natsuki. The Phoenix is in!" Chie grinned and tossed her phone into her tent and got dressed in her bikini to join the others and her girl friend in the water.

"Sweet, this is going to be awesome."

"Na-chan who's "The Phoenix?" Shizuru asked curiously, awkwardly Natsuki shrugged and started to explain to Shizuru that The Phoenix was a chick who loved to drink and party. She was a collage student who was studying Historical Myths and legends with a bunch of old geezers. Natsuki told Shizuru how girl had gotten her name because of her brown-ish red hair that was long and often tied up and despite being a drunken bum when she relaxed The Phoenix was a very good kind person.

"She sounds cool."

"Yeah she's an interesting character." Natsuki swam around Shizuru a little and accidentally brushed her leg against Shizuru's "s-sorry" Natsuki mumbled and backed away from Shizuru more so she wouldn't accidentally touch her again.

"It's ok." The group swam around more and played some water games and had a couple of drinks before Nao got back with a black duffle bag.

"Yo kiddies I'm back." Nao dropped the duffle bag on one of the log seats and waited for her group of friends together around. "I got all the stuff, also The Phoenix is here so get your asses dressed she's waiting for us in the parking lot." Everyone cheered and went to their tents to dress up in something more comfortable on top of their swimming suits. Natsuki rummaged through her bag while Shizuru awkwardly picked up the clothes that had been tossed aside the previous night and put them in her own bag.

"So you going to help me raise hell?" Natsuki asked causing Shizuru to jump a little not expecting the sound of Natsuki's voice through the awkward silence, or was it even awkward? Shizuru didn't know.

"Ara, I'm not sure, perhaps I might." Shizuru pulled out a red blouse that was loose and had short sleeves she then pulled on a pair of skinny jeans over her bikini bottoms, before tying her hair up in a messy bon. Natsuki on the other hand picked out a pair of cammo Carpi pants and a sleeveless shirt which hung loosely over her athletic frame. After they were changed they met everyone up by the caves exit and made their way through the woods talking about how tonight's was going to go. Chie pulled out her camera and began tinkering with it until she started filming.

"We are our way to crash a party. "Chie grinned into the camera and put up the piece sign she then focused it on her girlfriend Aoi. "Then maybe have some fuuun." Chie flirted causing Aoi to blush and look away from the camera. They entered the parking lot and there sure enough there was the monstrous vehicle the Vauxhall Vivaro the pride and joy of the Phoenix who was leaning up against the black monster of a car. It was a 10 seater, the size of a short bus practically and was painted black with red flames on the bottom of the sides and a big picture of a phoenix on the side of it.

"Hey there kiddies." Greeted the woman who pushed herself off the side of the bus to shake hands with Natsuki before smiling at the others.

"Hey there Midori." Natsuki grinned and shook the woman's hand before pointing her thumb behind her at the group of friends. "We're ready to have some fun." Midori laughed and opened the huge door on the side of the Vauxhall.

"Then come hop in we got a long ride ahead of us." Everyone cheered and hopped into the Vauxhall Tate and Takeda took the two very back seats in the car while Nao, Mai and Mikoto took the second row. Chie, Aoi and Shizuru took the first row and Midori and Natsuki to the front seat and passengers seat. Midori started the vehicle and turned around in her seat grinning.

"Well everybody?" Midori asked waiting for the group of teenagers to settle down. "We are about to go crash a party what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We who are about to raise hell salute you!" Everyone but Shizuru cheered who sat there confused. Laughing loudly Midori turned around and pulled out of the parking lot and down the street. Takeda and Tate joked around in the back while Mikoto played her game boy she had brought along which Mai just watched. Nao filed her nails already bored with having nothing to do.

"Ok so we are officially off!" Chie sang while she filmed the events going on in the vehicle. "We are going to be riding for 4 hours to the beach house so we can crash Kanzaki's party." Chie turned the camera to face Mai and Mikoto. "What are you going to do at the party Mikoto?"

"uh, I don't know." Mikoto scratched her head. "I just hope there's lot's of yummy food there!"

"and what about you Mai, what are you going to do when we get to Kanzaki's?" Mai giggled and blushed at the question.

"I-I don't know maybe I'll talk to Retio-kun." Mai giggled again and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh brother." Nao groaned at how Mai was being all girly and gushing over Reito. Chie turned the camera towards Nao, getting a close up of the red heads face. "Give me a break."

"Oh? Well what are you going to do Nao?"

"I'm going to sabotage Reito's party." Nao smirked and patted the duffle bag down at her feet. "I got big plans for tonight. Reito's going to wish he didn't invite everyone." Chie zoomed out of Nao's face after capturing the evil smirk and turned it around to face her to show she was rolling her eyes.

"Well this should be interesting." Chie zoomed in on Tate and Takeda who were arguing in the back on who was going to beat up Reito after Takeda had mentioned how Mai had that hot's for Reito and not Tate and Tate reminding Takeda that Reito tried getting in Natsuki's pants last year. The two finally agreed to beat Reito up for being a cocky bastard and would share his face as a punching bag. Chie turned her camera to Shizuru who was looking out the window.

"what about you Shizuru. Are you going to raise hell with us?" Shizuru pulled away from the window and gave the camera a sweet little smile and wave.

"Ara, I don't know. I've never "raised hell" before."

"Haha it's a ton of fun." Chimed Midori from the front while she looked up into the mirror to see Shizuru's face. "And the best part is you can blame it on the alcohol!" Midori looked back onto the road as she made her way up the ramp that lead onto the high way. Chie turned the camera to Natsuki for any input she would like to put in. Natsuki noticing this turned towards the camera and grinned.

"Got any input Natsuki."

"All I got to say is, Reito's going to regret the day he ever set his hands on me." Natsuki flipped the camera the bird and turned back around. Natsuki didn't care if Reito had been drunk the night he tried touching her, she was still pissed. The guy had gone and told everyone he had, had sex with Natsuki even when he didn't. He had become legendary for being the only guy to ever get in Natsuki Kuga's pants and the fact that she was gay didn't help. It wasn't until Natsuki banned Reito from "The Spot" and beat his ass in front of everyone did the rumors stop and were classified as untrue.

"And what about you babe." Chie grinned at Aoi from behind the camera. Aoi just shrugged and held Chie's hand interlacing their fingers which Chie recorded. "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get drunk and raise some hell, then I'm going to raise some hell in the sheets with you." Aoi giggled and gave Chie a wink. Chie whistled and leaned in for a kiss which Aoi happily gave her. Chie filmed it of course then gave a thumbs up to the camera before turning it off. She needed to save the battery for the later events which she then would upload to her blog which had over 2,000 fans and counting. Her fans always enjoyed seeing Chie fuck around with her friends and have a good time. The group continued there travels which after and hour or so got boring. Every now and then the group of friends would stop at a gas station and stretch their legs, go to the bathroom and get some snacks. Eventually they made it to the City of Sun Rise.

"Look the ocean." Mai pointed out the window to where the ocean was everyone looked out the window and cheered. They had finally made it, and the day wasn't yet over they decided to park down near the beach and hang out for a few hours before it was time to go to the party. Midori parked the Vauxhall and everyone filed out of the car and ran down to the beach.

"Mikoto come on lets swim!" Mai dragged the younger girl with her to the water while the others set up towels on the ground and relaxed.

"This is a nice beach." Aoi proclaimed while she laid down on her towel with her girlfriend. "Help me with some sun screen Chie?"

"Sure." Chie grabbed the bottle of sun screen and applied it to her girlfriends delicate skin. Aoi giggled and enjoyed the free massage Chie didn't realize she was giving. Shizuru looked around and walked along the shore watching Mai and Mikoto fool around. Shizuru made her way to the rocks and looked around , until she stumbled upon a baby crab. Gently she picked it up and held it in her hand.

"Ara, aren't you a cutie." Shizuru giggled and poked at the baby crab who in exchanged snipped at her finger. "Ouchie!" Shizuru pouted and pulled hurt finger away.

'You should be more careful even the little ones can hurt you."

Shizuru turned around to find Natsuki standing behind her. Natsuki offered Shizuru a small smile and flicked her hair over her shoulder. The two stood there in silence for a few moments before Shizuru finally broke it.

"I suppose your right. " Shizuru then knelt down and put the baby crab back down on the rock she had picked it up from. "I'm surprised na-chan isn't swimming."

"Eh the water is a little to cold here for my taste. Though I suppose after a while you can get use to it." Natsuki shrugged and looked out towards the horizon not sure what to do with herself. She had followed Shizuru on impulse not really having a real motive. "I prefer looking for sea shells and crabs when I'm at the beach."

"Ah, then would Na-chan care to help me find some shells?" Shizuru offered. She too wasn't sure what to do when alone with Natsuki. Every time they were alone together Shizuru couldn't help but remember last nights events. Shizuru blushed slightly at the thought of where Natsuki's hands and mouth had been.

"Sure" Natsuki looked over to Shizuru who's face was red. "Do you burn easily?"

"Huh?"

"Your face is red."

"Oh!" Shizuru placed a hand on her blushing cheek and smiled. "Ara, yes I burn easily."

"Want to go get sun screen?"

"No, no its fine." Shizuru made her way over to a group of rocks and climbed them being careful not to step on the barnacles. Natsuki followed and climbed the rocks to not sure where Shizuru was going or where she was following. They stumbled upon a nest of crabs who after being poked buried themselves into the sand. Giggling the two made their way off the rocks and back onto the shore picking up small broken pieces of shells.

"Hey this ones pretty." Natsuki showed Shizuru the little pink shell she found. Shizuru took it and looked at it a simple smile on her face.

"It is. And its not broken either." Shizuru handed shell back to younger girl who just shook her head.

"You keep it."

"Thank you." Shizuru held onto the shell and they continued down the shore line a whiles away when a another shell caught Shizuru's eye. Bending down she retrieved it from the sand, shockingly the shell was pink and whole just like the one Natsuki had found. It was rare to find two halves of one shell and even more rare to find both halves in perfect condition.

"look Natsuki the other half!" Shizuru giggled excitingly and handed the other half to Natsuki who inspected it. "Today must be our lucky day."

"Yeah that's pretty cool." Natsuki tried giving the shell back to the ruby eyed girl but Shizuru told Natsuki to keep it.

"It can be proof of our friendship."

"we need proof?"

"No but its nice to have little things like this, is it not?"

"I guess your right." Natsuki smiled and placed the small pink shell into her pocket. The sun began to go down and the two made their way back to their friends who were lazing on the beach and eating snacks.

"Hey welcome back." Midori waved the two girls over and gave them both something to drink. "You guys have fun?"

"Yes we walked quite a ways along the shore line and found lots of crabs and such" Shizuru smiled and took the offered drink.

"Yeah and we found matching shells." Natsuki added sitting down on a towel and enjoying her drink.

"Really? That's rare, your in for some good fortune then." Shizuru and Natsuki showed the group their matching shells and everyone agreed that they were indeed lucky. They soon packed up their stuff after another hour or two and went back to the Vauxhall and drove the last 30 minutes to Reito's house the sun sunk lower and lower until twilight was upon them. They didn't want to be to early so they stopped by a fire works shop on the way and bought some sparklers and poppers before stopping at a café to enjoy some ice cream. By the time they arrived it was 9:30 everyone exited the Vauxhall and huddled around Nao who opened the black duffle bag revealing the goodies within them.

"wow look at all this stuff." Aoi picked up a box a pills. "What are these?" Aoi didn't remember anyone telling Nao to buy pills of any kind.

'Those are special pills they give to chronic perverts so they cant get their dick up." Nao snickered. "I'm going to crush those up and put them in the punch bowl or into a keg or something. Everybody knows the guys here will be trying to get lucky." The group laughed except for Takeda and Tate. "Relax boys just stay away from the punch bowls and I'll tell you what kegs I drugged."

"ok." Nao pulled out some classic tricks like clear saran wrap for the toilets, gag cups with hidden holes in them fake vomit and silly string. Then she pulled out some tools.

"These are to fuck with the fire works so they turn into duds. And this baby." Nao pulled out a very impressive looking fireworks rocket that stood a good half a foot tall from her duffle bag. "This baby is for the very end I had it made by a buddy of mine who does quick work when this bad boy goes off Reito will have a little present." Nao placed the rocket back into the bag and zipped it up. "I'll hide this in one of the rooms we will mingle and enjoy ourselves a bit. When I think the times right I'll signal you guys and we will raise some hell got it?"

"YEAH." Everyone cheered and headed for Reito's beach house while Nao snuck into a window to hide the duffle bag.

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUUM lol here comes the fun i wonder what will happen ;P i know that little bag of gags seems silly but i couldnt think of any good pranks! so if you got a good idea please tell me and i just might put it in chapter 5 :D i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you all tomorrow night with chapter 5! and as always Caio~


	5. Party Crashers

hey guys heres chapter 5 a little late. sorry to make you all wait. i got side tracted and then the think with chapter 4 not uploading didnt help :\ This chapter is a little cringe worthy so you have been WARNedededed :3 So please enjoy :D

* * *

Music could be heard playing loudly in the night air with cheers and voices that talked over each other trying to hear one another until it all just sounded like a humming sound from a distance. Every light in the large beach house was on lighting up the outside with a dim light. Bodies could be seen dancing and grinding into each other in the house while shadowy figures of the guests mingled in the back yard where an in ground large pool laid waiting for bodies to splash and flirt with in its multi color changing water, thanks to the build in lights in it. Amongst this crowd of party goers stood the group of friends who had just arrived fashionably late. Their eyes roamed over the area trying to decide what to do first before breaking up in small groups or ones to mingle with the other party goers.

"Chie come dance with me." Aoi pulled her girlfriend to the dance floor which was packed with bodies and moving limbs that moved to the beat of the music. Laughing Chie followed her girlfriend to the dance floor.

"Mai I'm hungry."

"Ok Mikoto lets go find the food then." Mai started to leave but was stopped by Nao who was grinning evilly. Mai blinked and looked at Nao who was holding a little baggie of white powder. "Nao!" Mai gasped at her friend who looked at her confused. "That's not! that's not cocaine is it!" Mai hissed.

"What? No don't be an idiot Mai. These are the pills from earlier, if your going to go find the food the put this in any punch bowls you see."

"Oh! Ok, why didn't you say so." Mai took the offered back while Nao just face palmed and mumbled something incoherent before leaving the room.

"look Takeda, those girls over there look awfully lonely. "Tate snickered when he nudged his buddy in the ribs. "Let's go say hi." Takeda shrugged away from Tate and gave a small smile to his confused friend.

"No thanks I'm going to go hang with Kuga. And if I were you I would try to keep Mai away from Reito." and with that Takeda picked up two beers that were in a cooler not to far from them and headed towards Natsuki who was leaning on a pillar by living room area. "Hey Kuga" Takeda put on his most charming smile and handed Natsuki one of the beers which she took.

"Hey."

"What do you think of this party so far?" Takeda asked feeling slightly nervous. He opened his beer and took a big gulp of if trying to calm his nerves. The raven haired beauty just shrugged and took a sip of her own drink her eyes scanning the room.

"It's ok, nothing compared to our real parties we throw." Takeda nodded, Natsuki was right there usual parties like last night were minor but when Natsuki wanted to throw a real party everyone came, even the Phoenix would come with out having to be asked. Takeda `cleared his throat and moved a little closer to Natsuki careful to give her, her space. Even though he knew Natsuki liked girls he was pretty sure that if a good enough guy came along Natsuki might give in and if not at least swing for both teams, and Takeda hoped he could be that guy.

"So uh, Natsuki." Natsuki looked at him brows raised. Takeda never used her first name unless it was important. "W-want to dance with me?" Before Natsuki could answer Shizuru came up to them a polite smile on her face to apologize for interrupting the two's conversation.

"Ara, there you are Na-chan."

"Shizuru, what do you need?"

"Nao had asked me to give you this." Shizuru handed Natsuki a small roll up pouch which held the necessary tools needed to fuck with the fire works that were being imported to the beach. "She said find the fire work people and find a way to get to the fire works." Natsuki grinned and pocketed the small roll up pouch before thanking the older girl.

"Ara, now if you'll excuse me I have to get this saran wrap on the toilets."

"What why are you doing that? Here." Natsuki pushed Takeda towards Shizuru. "Make him touch those nasty toilets." Takeda frowned at that, but could understand why she didn't want Shizuru touching those. "I'll see you guys later." with that Natsuki made her way towards the back yard where the pool was along with a fence that cut the house off from the beach. Natsuki roamed the area her eyes soon falling on a blonde hair beauty who was sitting on one of the lawn couches with some guy who looked rather persistent.

"I said no."

"Come on, not even just for a little bit?"

"Not interested"

"Then can I have a quick blowj-" The man stopped mid sentence when he felt a rock hit him hard in the head. "Ouch what the fuck!" The man looked around to see who had thrown the rock and there standing with a grin on her face was none other than Natsuki. "What the hell you bitch was that for?"

"The lady said no, so I suggest if you don't want me to beat your ass then you better beat it."

"Awh there's no need to be jealous. You both can suck my di-" Once again Natsuki didn't let him finish and threw another rock straight at the guys head. Quickly he stood up about to punch Natsuki who simple dodged around it then kicked him straight in the balls sending him down to his knees in pain. She then kicked him in the ass sending him face forward into the grass and dirt. A couple of guys run over to the two asking what was going on. After Natsuki explained to them they grabbed the guy who Natsuki had beat up and through him out of the party after beating him up a little.

"Hey you ok?" Natsuki turned to face the girl who was still on the lawn couch. The girl had short blonde hair that got longer in the back and amazing aqua green eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and with a white shirt that was complimented with a short jacket that only reached just below her breast.

"Yeah thanks, that guy just couldn't take a hint." The blonde hair girl extended her hand out to Natsuki with out getting up from the lawn couch. " My names Gallagher Sara." Natsuki took the offered hand and shook it once.

"Kuga, Kuga Natsuki."

"Well Kuga Natsuki would you like to join me for a drink?" Sara smiled and opened the cooler that was laying on the ground beside the couch. " I would really enjoy the company." Sara held up a bottle of Ice Vodka which Natsuki happily took and sat down beside her.

"Sure I got time to spare."

"Oh is Kuga-san a busy person?" Sara teased. "Perhaps she's got a boyfriend who's waiting for her?"

"Haha no, I don't have a boyfriend. Actually I prefer women." Natsuki grinned at Sara who only raised her brows at her. Natsuki took a sip of her drink liking how the coldness of it slid down her throat only to leave a soft burning feeling. "How about you?"

"I would have to agree, women are definitely more preferable in my book." Natsuki gave Sara her famous lopsided grin before telling Sara she looked really pretty which was why that guy was so persistent. Giggling Sara moved closer to Natsuki thanking her for the compliment. Sara then reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of Natsuki's face before whispering in her ear causing Natsuki to blush slightly.

"Geez I cant believe this guy has 5 bathrooms here." Takeda grumbled while he put the empty saran box in a nearby trash can. Shizuru didn't say anything her attention to focus on Natsuki who was flirting around with some girl who was whispering into the raven haired girls ear earning a small blush and a laugh. Shizuru touched her stomach as it churned uncomfortably. She didn't know why her stomach felt gross she hadn't had any alcohol yet besides a few drinks earlier on the beach. Shizuru turned her attention over to a grumbling Takeda who also was watching the scene where Natsuki was flirting from his spot beside Shizuru.

"Geez what a shocker." Takeda said sarcastically and turned away from the view focusing it on his drink he had just got after throwing away the saran wrap. "Why does she always have to be such a flirt." He asked no one unparticular.

"She's always like this?" Shizuru asked pulling him away from her thoughts.

"Uh?" oh yeah, She flirts with every pretty girl she meets at parties and either has a one night stand or dates them for a week before breaking up with them for a different girl."

"Ara, I see." Shizuru looked back over at Natsuki to see her locking lips with the blonde hair girl. Her hands roamed up and down the girls sides before settling on her inner thighs. Shizuru looked away feeling slightly bitter and excused herself from Takeda's side. She made her way through the crowd of bodies and making her way out onto the front porch where she sat down on a wicker chair. Sighing She relaxed in the chair closing her eyes and enjoying the cool night air compared to the heated rooms of the beach house.

"You alright?" A male voice asked. Slowly Shizuru opened her eyes to see a young man with black hair and grey eyes smiling down at her.

"Oh yes I'm quite alright." Shizuru gave him a polite smile and sat up straighter in the wicker chair.

"Oh that's good to hear." The man offered his hand to her. "My names Reito Kanzaki."

"Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru smiled again and shook Reito's hand. "Your party seems to be in full swing Kanzaki-san." Reito laughed shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I suppose it is. I'm surprised a pretty girl like you inst enjoying it."

"I just needed a break, is all."

"Then would you like company me on a walk on the beach?" Reito asked a pleasant smile on his face. Shizuru thought about it remembering all the things her friends had said about Kanzaki being a player, and that he had tried to get with Natsuki. Shizuru mentally frowned. Wasn't Natsuki also a player? Yet she was still a good person. She decided she would go with Reito for a walk but would be careful not to fall for anything he might try.

"Ara, I would love to." Shizuru smiled and got up and followed Reito to the back yard so they could cut through and get to the beach. When they reached the back yard Natsuki was no longer there with the blonde hair girl. _She's probably with that girl on one of the guest rooms."_ Shizuru followed Reito through the fence door and walked down to the beach shore with him.

"a-ah!" Natsuki gasped when she felt Sara thrust her fingers deeper into her for the nth time finally pushing her over to the edge. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body while Sara kept a pumping her fingers into Natsuki's core trying to make the girls orgasm last longer until Natsuki finally withered onto the bed feeling content and exhausted. She and Sara had made their way into one of the guest room earlier, after talking awhile. Natsuki had learned that Sara was in fact the fire works specialist. Natsuki had asked Sara if she could see what the fire works looked like up close, while she flirted with the girl. Sara had agreed but said she had wanted to show Natsuki her idea a good fire works show. Natsuki had followed Sara into the guest room only to be pushed down on the bed have sex with the blonde haired girl. Natsuki had to admit though the orgasms she had felt were like relentless blast of pleasure that sparked through her whole body.

Giggling Sara smiled down at the raven haired beauty watching the girl calm herself down. "You make such cute sounds." Sara purred and pressed her lips against Natsuki's. Natsuki kissed the girl back softly but soon it began to get heated as their tongues battled for dominance. With one smooth motion Natsuki flipped them over so she was on top and began kissing her way down Sara's neck. "mm" Sara moaned softly, Natsuki couldn't help but think that Sara's moan sounded a little like Shizuru's.

"Achoo!" Shizuru sneezed out of the blue.

"Are alright?" Reito asked calmly watching the girl beside him recover from her sneeze.

"Yes I'm fine. Perhaps someone is thinking about me ne?" Shizuru smiled at Reito before turning her attention back onto the ocean. The waves lapped gently onto the shore making a chorus of rushing water lull the ocean into a peaceful place. Underneath however Shizuru knew the currents were whipping around and pulling strongly onto anything it could get a hold of.

"I wouldn't be surprised since you are such a beautiful woman."

"Ara, Kanzaki-san you flatter me." Reito smiled and moved closer to Shizuru and encircled his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Shizuru tensed up slightly not liking the sudden evasion of space.

"But its true your very beautiful." Reito leaned down slowly in attempt to capture Shizuru's lips. Shizuru could smell alcohol on his breath as he drew near. The alcohol's smell sent images of last night flooding through Shizuru's head of Natsuki and the way she touched her. Natsuki's hands were gentle and her hands were never rough and forceful like Kanzaki's were around her waist. Shizuru's face grew hot as the blood rushed to her cheeks. _ara why are you thinking about this? Natsuki's a girl! And you were drunk!" _Shizuru argued with herself. _You like men! So let him kiss you!"_ Shizuru leaned up to meet with Reito's lips which were rough and wet. His tongue darted out and forced it way into Shizuru's mouth and rubbed against her tongue. Before Shizuru knew it she was on the ground with Reito on top of her. His hand began roaming roughly over her body and pulled at her clothes. Shizuru couldn't help but compare this with her experience with Natsuki. Natsuki's kisses had tasted sweet like her scent of autumn leaves not reeking like sweat and cologne and taste like alcohol and spit. Natsuki's hands had been gentle and soft on her skin while there did their best to make her relax as if it were a massage. Reito's hands however grabbed at her body only going for her breast and ass not caring about the rest of her. He felt heavy lying on top of her as if he didn't trust her not to run away if he only hovered over her, and that's exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to run away and get away from this jerk who she had gave a few inches to him and he took a mile. What part of him made him think that she would have sex with him just because she had let him kiss her?

"Stop get off me."

"Now come on don't be like that." Reito grinned and kissed at her neck while her unzipped his jeans "Let's have some fun." Shizuru's eyes widen when she felt Reito's hand pull down her skinny jeans and press his manhood against her panties.

"No get off me!" Shizuru pushed him as hard as he could but he didn't seem to budge. "I don't want to have sex with you get off me right now." She began punching him but he just pushed her back down and pinned her hands down with one hand.

_Click_ a white flash went off catching Reito's and Shizuru's attention. "Get off her." There stood Nao with a video camera in one hand and the rocket she had showed her group of friends under her other arm. "Unless you want me to call the cops and show them this evidence of attempted rape." Slowly Reito got up off of Shizuru with his hands up as if Nao was pointing a gun at him.

"Now now lets be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable, in fact I got al the proof right here." Nao turned the camera to show the picture then a short video of Shizuru telling Reito to get off her and that she didn't want to have sex with him. Reito visibly paled at the video and quickly zipped his jeans up. Shizuru quickly got up and ran over to where Nao was standing. "Now I suggest you get your ass back to your little party before I kick your ass and show the world what you did." Nao hissed and put a protective arm around Shizuru's waist. Reito glared at them but did as Nao said and made his way back to the beach house.

"Nao thank you so much." Shizuru said after Reito was gone and gave Nao a tight hug not letting go as she felt tears stinging at her eyes. Nao dropped the rocket into the sand and pocketed the camera before hugging Shizuru back and rubbing the girls back while she cried silently onto Nao's shoulder. When she finally calmed down Shizuru pulled away from Nao and wiped at her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Nao asked softly.

"Yes thank you Nao."

"Hey don't mention it."

"How did you know where I was." Shizuru asked as she watched Nao pick up the rocket from the sand. Nao smiled and shrugged before gesturing Shizuru to follow her.

"I didn't I was coming out here to set this baby up when I saw to figures on the ground. I thought it was just some couple getting it on so I wanted to fuck around with them. But when I got closer and heard your voice I knew you were in trouble." Nao walked over to where a beach tent was which had all the fire works in it and slipped the rocket under the side of the tent. Voices could be heard from the other side.

"Is that Natsuki." Shizuru whispered to Nao who nodded and pulled her back so they could head for the beach house.

"Yeah she met some girl who turned out to be the fire work specialist. She flirted with her to get close to the fireworks and now she's turning them into duds with Midori." Nao and Shizuru entered the beach house to see a hysterically laughing Takeda and a very pissed off Tate.

"Hey what's going on?" Nao asked the laughing Takeda who tried his hardest to catch his breath.

"Tate… haha! He…haha!… he fell for our own prank in the bathroom!" Takeda laughed more and held onto his side. Nao couldn't help but to laugh and Shizuru just giggled behind her hand.

"Shut up!" Tate yelled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The best part is the rest of the bathrooms got three guys and some girl. Also some girl fell for the fake puke and me and Tate silly stringed the fuck out of Reito's room and dumped a bucket of water on every guest bed." Takeda grinned and high five Nao.

"Well Kuga and Midori are dealing with the fire works right now. What are Chie and Aoi doing?"

"I heard they put more pills into a couple of kegs." Nao was about to speak when a loud bang was heard. Everyone turned to face where the sound came from.

"No get away from me! I cant believe you!" A girl yelled coming out of the guest room she was just in.

"Come on stop really that's never happened before!"

"Yeah right! Geez talk about incompetent! You cant even get your dick up!" The room that had gone silent started into a fit of laughter. Which caused the guys face to go red. "After bragging about how big you are and how good you are! Give me a break!" And with that the girl left the room leaving him alone with a red face a laughs being thrown his way.

"haha that's great." Nao laughed and shook her head. "Anyways if you see Mai tell her to stay away from Reito." Nao looked at Tate and Takeda very seriously. "I mean it like don't let her get near him. In fact go find her and make sure it doesn't happen."

Takeda and Tate nodded in agreement to go find Mai and left Nao and Shizuru. "Now I know why you guys were so weary about him." Shizuru sighed and looked apologetically at Nao. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Never mind that. As long as your safe everything's fine, now come on let go get you cleaned up or Natsuki will kill me." Nao lead Shizuru to one of the bathrooms and helped her get the sand out of her clothes and fix her hair.

"Natsuki knows?"

"No but I think you should tell her. I mean you guys are best friends."

"We've only been friends for a couple of days."

"Does friendship need to have a time limit?" Nao asked looking into the mirror where Shizuru was standing behind her brushing off her clothes.

"I guess not." Shizuru sighed and looked down at her lap where her shirt laid. "I don't even know how I let it happen. I just let him kiss me but then…he…" Shizuru let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"It'll be fine Shizuru, after this party I'm going to be calling the police on him anyways along with the evidence." Nao handed Shizuru back her jeans she had taken the wet sand off of and patted her head. "You should go find Kuga though."

"I don't know…things have been different between us since the other night."

"What do you mean?" Sighing Shizuru told Nao about everything that happened the other night and earlier that morning. Nao listened on thoughtfully before speaking up. "Well even though all that happened I'm sure Natsuki wouldn't mind comforting you. that's what you want right? Your best friend to comfort you." Shizuru nodded sadly.

"Natsuki makes me feel calm but…awkward too."

"How about this. I'll text her for you and tell her what happened so when you find her she'll be already ready to take care of you." Nao smiled and pulled out her phone after getting a nod from Shizuru. "I'll tell her to meet you in the upstairs guest room so you guys can have some privacy." and with that Nao's fingers tapped away at her phone and then hit sent. "There you go. Now come on and get dressed. I got plans to ruin this party."

"h-hai." Shizuru quickly got dressed and made her way to the guest room upstairs. When she reached the door she could barely open it all the way before a pair of strong arms encircled around her pulling her close. Shizuru tensed up but soon calmed down after smelling the familiar sweet scent of autumn leaves.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled and hugged her friend tightly until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a dampness on her shoulder. Natsuki pulled Shizuru into the room and closed the door without letting go of her. Shizuru cried silently onto Natsuki's shoulder has her body rocked with each sob that escaped the chestnut haired girls lips.

"Shhh… it's ok your ok." Natsuki cooed softly into Shizuru's ear while she rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm the girl down. Natsuki couldn't help but feel like she has known Shizuru forever and felt a great sadness for the girl as she cried in her arms. Along with the sadness that filled her heart anger boiled in her stomach on what Reito had done to the poor girl and Natsuki swore an oath right then and there to keep Shizuru safe no matter what.

"ookini ookini Natsuki."

"For what, you've done nothing wrong." Natsuki ran her fingers through Shizuru's chestnut locks trying to sooth the older girl. Shizuru didn't reply to Natsuki's question but just stood there with her face buried in Natsuki's shoulder. Not minding Natsuki continued to stand their holding Shizuru while she calmed down.

"Thank you Natsuki." Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's shoulder before pulling away a little and rubbing the rest of her tears away.

"Any time." Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru gently on the forehead earning a rare blush Natsuki never got to see since she was always the one blushing. Shizuru looked down at her feet feeling shy for some reason. She couldn't help but think how nice that little kiss was compared to Reito's rough lips. Shizuru knew Natsuki and Reito where both players but when it came down to it they where so opposite it wasn't even funny. Natsuki was always gently where as Reito was just a monster who didn't care about anything else but his lust. Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted by Natsuki's phone ringing

"Hello?" Natsuki asked opening her phone without checking the ID. "Oh the fire works are going to start ok. We will be there in a minute." Natsuki hit end and pocketed the phone. "You ready to go outside?" She asked gently.

"Yes thank you Natsuki." Reluctantly she let go of Natsuki who in turn also released her Natsuki turned to open the door but stopped in her tracks when she felt a light tug on the hem of her shirt. Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see a nervous looking Shizuru.

"Don't worry I wont let him hurt you." Natsuki said softly. Shizuru nodded and let go of Natsuki's shirt. The two then exited the room and made their way down stairs. Only a few groups of people lingered in the rooms everyone else had gathered outside. As the two made their way through the crowds Natsuki couldn't help but over hear some conversations.

"These fire works better be good." Someone said

"Yeah because this party sucked."

"Did you hear? Rumor is that Reito drugged all the kegs so us guys couldn't get "it" up so all the girls would go to him." someone else said.

"What an ass hole."

Natsuki grinned slyly at the conversations while she lead Shizuru over to their group of friends. Upon arriving everyone hugged Shizuru saying they were sorry about what happened to her.

"Ara, thank you, you all are so kind."

"I'm glad you ok." Takeda said while Tate nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I hope you'll be ok." Chie frowned Aoi hugged Chie and frowned.

"Thank you guys really." Shizuru smiled at the group and then to Nao who had saved her. She was glad she had such good friends even though they only had just met the other day.

"I want to say thanks too." Mai said suddenly turning everyone ones attention on her. "I didn't realize how much a creep Reito was until you showed me the proof. That was stupid of me I should of just listened to you guys."

"It's ok Mai." Natsuki grinned glad that her friend had learned an important lesson. Soon the group settled down on bleach blankets and waited for the fire works to start.

"Look!" Mikoto pointed at the sky and sure enough a little red ball flew into the sky. Everyone cheered until well the little red ball didn't go off. Natsuki and Midori started snickering. Two more red balls flew into the air one popped and made a small bang while the other one also burned out. This kept going on for a while making everyone annoyed beside the small group who couldn't suppress there giggles. Finally multiple fire works shot into the air all of them going off and earning a cheer from the party goers.

More and more went off until a big finally everyone watched the huge rocket fly high into the air. The group of friends watched in anticipation waiting for the surprise Nao had told them about. The huge rocket exploded in dazzling light and illuminated the sky in big bold letter was "Reito Sucks Dick" And under the letters was an impressive picture or as impressive as you can get with fireworks was a picture of Reito's face and a big dick in his mouth. The party goers began laughing hand pointing at the picture in the sky as it faded away into the night. By now everyone realized that the fire works had been rigged and were now taking out there own fire works to make up for it.

"That was awesome!" Everyone cheered and high five each other. They had successfully crashed the party. The group packed up there stuff and put it in the Vauxhall while they talked about the events of the night.

"Now time to crash this party with the bitch move." Nao pulled out her phone and dialed the police after leaving an anonymous tip and telling them where they could find there evidence Nao hung up the phone.

"Natsuki!" Natsuki turned to the sound of her and to find Sara running over to her with a smile on her face. "Hey glad I caught you before you left." Sara giggled

"Uh hey…what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my place and play with some "fire works"" Sara said suggestively. Natsuki rubbed her neck awkwardly and looked at her friends for some help they all just giggled and rolled their eyes at her, besides Shizuru who didn't even look at her.

"Oh yeah about that um, I not really looking for a relationship." Natsuki gave a sheepish grin to a now frowning Sara. "Anyways I should get going." Natsuki paused hearing sirens in the distance. "I suggest you leave too." And with that she climbed into the Vauxhall and sat beside Shizuru since Nao was sitting up front. The group decided to stop at an Inn for the night and leave tomorrow morning, since 1 they were all exhausted and 2 Midori shouldn't drink and drive. Chie and Aoi bought there own room together and so did Mai and Mikoto. Nao decided to bunk with Midori and Takeda and Tate ended up having to share a room. Leaving Natsuki and Shizuru to share a single bed room since they both didn't have enough money for a two bed room.

"Well here we are." Natsuki said opening the door and letting Shizuru go in first. "well this is nice I guess." Natsuki shut and locked the door behind her then tossed the key card onto the coffee table.

"Yes it's nice and cozy." Shizuru looked around the room.

"So anyways you can take the bed and I'll take the love seat."

"No Natsuki, that's to small you should take the bed."

"Its fine Shizuru."

"Ikezu, Natsuki so stubborn." Shizuru crossed her arms not liking Natsuki's idea. "N-Natsuki can share the bed with me." Shizuru said trying to suppress a blush from coming to her cheeks.

"Shizuru…I c-"

"I'll wait for you in the room." Shizuru interrupted and left to small bed room which held a queen size bed. Quickly Shizuru dressed into a night gown and got under the covers and turned off the light. Shizuru waited and waited but still Natsuki didn't come. She was about to give up waiting when the door opened quietly then shut. Shizuru could feel Natsuki climb in under the covers with her. For some reason this made Shizuru's heart beat fast. Natsuki finally settled under the covers with a soft grunt and turned onto her side facing Shizuru's back.

"Goodnight Shizuru." Natsuki whispered not expecting a reply.

"Goodnight Natsuki." Shizuru whispered back turning to face Natsuki. Natsuki blushed and was grateful that the room was dark, but couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

Yes thats right! i tramatized poor little Shizuru D: I'm sorry its just part of the plot please dont hurt meh. anyways i hoped you liked this chapter and look forward to the next. i cant wait to see your guys opinions and reviews they really do help a lot :D I love you all! and once again Caio~


	6. BATTER UP

wow its already chapter 6 i cant believe how fast and smooth this is going. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Summer Loves review have beat Poisonous and now they have the same amount of chapters :3. This chapter was a little more slow paced then the rest but i assure you ShizNat will be coming! since well they only just met they cant be in love yet :P WARNING: Small amount of lemon! ENJOY

* * *

The room was dark and quite after they had uttered those simple words to each other. But before she knew she felt a warm hand cup her cheek and soft lips press against hers, Natsuki was kissing her soft and slow trying to encourage Shizuru's lips to respond back, and soon enough they did. Shizuru closed her shocked widen eyes and kissed the raven haired beauty back her heart pounding hard against her ribs. Natsuki's tongue teased against her lips asking for entrance which they soon got. Their tongues danced together as the heat of the kiss intensified. Natsuki crawled in top of Shizuru pressing her body against the older girls. Shizuru's mind swam as her thoughts began to get jumbled up, she could feel Natsuki's hands rubbing against her skin from under her night gown. Natsuki's lips nibbled and teased down her jaw line and to her neck while both hands massaged at her breast, rubbing and pinching her nipples sending little shocks of electivity through Shizuru's stomach and down to her core. Soft moans escaped her lips which encouraged Natsuki to keep going, but before she could continue Shizuru pressed her lips hard against Natsuki's earning a moan from the younger girl. Shizuru pulled at Natsuki's shirt lifting it over her head and tossing it aside, where it went Shizuru didn't know, she didn't care. Her body felt heated and she was dying for some sort of release. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist pulling her closer while Shizuru's lips assaulted her neck and collar bone.

"S-Shizuru…" Natsuki moaned her name which only turned Shizuru on more. She didn't care if Natsuki was a girl anymore she didn't care about anything but giving into hers and Natsuki's lust. "Shizuru!" Natsuki said louder this time shaking Shizuru gently and continue repeating her name. Shizuru couldn't help but be confused why was Natsuki shaking her so much?

"SHIZURU!" Shizuru bolted up from the bed her eyes wide and filled with confusion and shock. Her heart was pounding hard and her face felt flush, and as she adjusted herself she could feel the slight slickness between her legs. "Geez its about time you woke up." Shizuru looked over to the familiar husky voice to see a slightly annoyed and fully dressed Natsuki holding a bag over her shoulder. It soon dawned on Shizuru that all of that had been a dream.

"Ara…"

"Geez what where you even dreaming about?" Natsuki looked suspiciously at the chestnut haired girl. "I couldn't get you to wake up from the life of me."

Shizuru didn't say anything her mind was already occupied on what she had just dreamt. She had dreamt of Natsuki! And much worse she had dreamt she and Natsuki and her were having sex! Why had she had such a dream, and why had she enjoyed it! Shizuru closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to sort out her thoughts. Natsuki cleared her throat trying to get Shizuru's attention on her which she soon received after a moment.

"Are…are you ok Shizuru?"

" Kanin-na Natsuki. I'm just tired maybe a cup of teas would help me relax." Shizuru said calmly as she slipped out from under the covers. Natsuki couldn't help but roam her eyes over Shizuru's body. She was wearing a purple silk nightgown which would of earned an A+ in Natsuki's lingerie collection. How had she not noticed that Shizuru was wearing such a revealing gown last night? Natsuki's staring didn't go unnoticed by the Kyoto born woman who couldn't help but have a ghost of a smile on her lips while she made her way to the bathroom. She wasn't sure why she had worn such a thing to bed knowing she would be sharing a bed with Natsuki. Shizuru couldn't help but feel like her subconscious had wanted to dress like this just so Natsuki would stare at her.

"Shizuru we are all meeting up for breakfast in Mai's room before we leave I'll be going on ahead." Natsuki said after knocking lightly on the bathroom door. Shizuru gave Natsuki a small hum so she knew that she had heard her and turned on the hot water to take a shower. After hearing the water go on Natsuki left to room and headed to Mai's where everyone was talking enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning Natsuki." Mai greeted the younger girl with a smile and a fresh plate stacked with French toast. Natsuki's mouth began watering as she reached for the bottle of mayo that had been laid out just for her. "I hope your hungry cause there's plenty where that came from."

Natsuki clapped her hands together happily. "Thank you for the food!" Natsuki then began devouring the mayo drench French toast while everyone else tried not to look in fear they might gag up their own breakfast at the sight. "Oh you might want to start the kettle Shizuru wants tea." Natsuki said with her mouth full.

"Natsuki don't talk with your mouth full its rude." Mai scolded but still got up and poured water into a kettle and turned on the stove.

"What's taking her so long anyways?" Chie asked taking a sip of her coffee, looking over at the closed door Shizuru had yet to enter.

"Yeah she's usually pretty quick to come." Nao stared up in wonder then looked over at Natsuki who's brow was furrowed cutely while she glared down at her plate of French toast and mayo.

"I don't know, she was being weird this morning…besides she's in the shower"

"Did something happen between you two?" Midori questioned while she played with her cup of orange juice disappointed that there was no alcohol of any kind in it with a small sigh she looked over at Natsuki who seemed to trying to think of something.

"Not really we argued about who would take the bed but that didn't last long."

"Who got the bed?" Mai asked putting another helping of French toast on Mikoto's plate.

"We both did…" everyone looked up at that and stared at Natsuki expectantly as if asking 'so you fucked?' Natsuki glared at them "Nothing happen!" Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "I tried sleeping on the love seat even though she told me no but after a half hour it hurt my back so I went to the bed, and slept, nothing happened!" Natsuki said again making sure they all got that.

"Maybe she's still shaken up from what happened last night with Kanzaki." Natsuki was about to say something but stopped when she heard the door opening. Everyone looked up to see Shizuru with a polite smile on her face and her wet hair in gentle waves and small curls that made their way around her face and down her shoulders. Natsuki gulped and stared at her. _damn it why does that Fujino always have to look so god damn sexy? And those little curls, oh Kami kill me now." _Natsuki groaned in her head and turned her attention back onto her plate.

"Good Morning Shizuru." Mai smiled at the girl and got up to go pour Shizuru tea. "How about you sit down next to Natsuki and I'll get your tea and a plate of French toast."

"Ara, thank you Mai." Shizuru sat down beside Natsuki and folded her legs under her in the proper sitting position unlike Natsuki's legs which where cross Indian style. Natsuki couldn't help put sneak a peek over at Shizuru who was wearing a simple purple button down shirt with the first few buttons undone showing off a little bit of cleavage with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of beach shorts that adored her long creamy skin legs which Natsuki guessed were freshly shaven and just begging to be petted. _ah! Stop staring like a horn dog! But man she looked good in purple!_ Natsuki argued with herself and looked away to see Mai entering with a fresh hot cup of tea and plate of French toast for Shizuru.

"Here you go!" Mai grinned placing the plate and tea in front of Shizuru.

"This looks wonderful thank you Mai." Shizuru clapped her hands together and softly said thank you for the food before picking up her butter knife and fork, since eating with chopsticks would be rather hard. The group began talking about what they should do when they got back to city of Wind bloom while they all wanted to have fun none of them really wanted to deal with another party, well every but Midori. Mai suggested karaoke but was quickly shot down by Natsuki and Nao who vowed they would never let Mai take them karaoking again.

"What's so wrong with karaoke?" Chie asked curiously.

"Ara, indeed it sounds interesting."

"NO!" Natsuki and Nao yelled together in unison

"You don't understand Shizuru!" Natsuki shook her head furiously back and forth.

"Yeah! Ms big boobs over there, forced us into these girly frilly and horrible revealing costumes last time we went!" Nao shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah and what's worse is she made us sing these horrible sappy love songs!" Natsuki wrinkled her nose remembering how she had to sing some lovey dovey American song by some chick named Taylor Swift. "The horror Shizuru THE HORROR!" Natsuki pulled at the skin on her face acting like she was melting which Nao also joined in on.

"You guys are such drama queens! It was fun!"

"THE HORROR!" Nao and Natsuki repeated together. Earning a glare from Mai and laughter from the rest of the group. Shizuru smiled at the silliness of the group and looked over at Natsuki who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Fine then what do you suggest we do?" Glared at the laughing group making them shut up quickly in fear of her motherly wrath. Natsuki looked up pondering on what to do. She knew she didn't feel like drinking again two hang over's in one week was enough for her. They needed something simple but fun enough to keep their interest.

"How about we go to the mini golf course. You know that new one they just opened up down by that park. Its huge and looks fun." Natsuki shrugged.

"Oh that's right I forgot, the mutt secretly loves to play golf." Nao grinned slyly at the said mutt earning a glare.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Takeda spoke up. Him and Tate hadn't said a single word all morning since they weren't really morning people. Even so they both where stared at by everyone as if the group was just remembering they were there.

"Yeah, besides we got summer school tomorrow anyways." Nao, Natsuki and Takeda all groaned at the news not liking to be reminded by that.

"Hey guys I'm on their website now and it says they have a glow in the dark night time course with tons of strobe lights and funky music. We should go then." The ever resourceful Chie grinned looking up from her phone. Aoi smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for a job well done.

"That would give us a chance to get back and relax a bit." Aoi looked over at the clock it was already 10am and they had a 4 hour drive back which would most likely be uneventful. "What time does the night course open?"

"8pm."

"What should we do to pass the time then? It would only be 2pm by the time we get back." Everyone looked at one another hoping someone had an idea on what to do. When no idea's where suggested the room got quiet while everyone thoughts suddenly Mikoto jumped up her eyes lighting up happily with excitement.

"BASEBALL!" she cheered. Everyone stared at her and one by one smiles formed onto the group of friends lips. That was another thing they were known for besides being the ones who ruled "The Spot" they also kicked ass at baseball in the sandlot. That's how the group all really met anyways. They had all joined a club that was for those loved to play baseball it didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl everyone got to play. Natsuki was that fastest runner who knew how to hit the ground running in the time it took for someone to reach first base she was already on second. Tate was the best catcher anyone's seen in a long time and with the help of Takeda throwing the ball to home as fast as lightning from out field they got the runner out every time. Mai pitches were so fast and accurate that it was impossible to hit the ball and if you swung for it and missed it was dead center on the plate earning you a strike. Mikoto was sneaky and stole bases like it was going out of style, she was the second fastest runner she played short stop. Chie and Aoi dominated at the bases Chie had first and caught every ball that made its way to her getting the runner out only to whip it to Aoi who stood at third base to get the runner who had been at second down for the count. Midori took control of the out field with Nao and Takeda never letting any ball become a home run. Natsuki usually stood on second when she wasn't batting out home runs and would glare down any runner with her famous Kuga glare scaring the runner shitless long enough to get them out.

"That's a great idea Mikoto! We haven't played in forever! We could even get out the old uniforms." Mai clapped her hands together in excitement. "although, we'll be missing our best batter…Tomoe."

"Mai don't say that traitors name." Natsuki growled from across the table. Everyone frowned at the name. Tomoe had been one of the best batters they ever had and help dominate official and unofficial games that they held. However one day Tomoe had ditched a very important game only to show up on the apposing teams side. The apposing team dominated the group of friends and later laughed in their faces about it saying that she only had stuck around with them until someone better offered her a spot.

"She'll probably be there you know… at the sand lot."

"It doesn't matter because we'll beat her ass. Uniforms and all." Natsuki glared at the table angrily when a small idea struck her. Slowly her eyes glanced over at Shizuru who was listening quietly. Natsuki's face began to flush as she began imagining what Shizuru would look like in a baseball uniform. A loose button up jersey with some of the buttons undone with dark blue lines going down it and short blue sleeves with tight dark blue spandex like short shorts.

"Should we challenge her?" Mai asked an unresponsive Natsuki. "Natsuki…" Still no response. "NATSUKI!" that seemed to do the job quickly Natsuki jumped back from her day dreaming and gave Mai a sheepish look.

"What was that?"

"I said should we challenge her?"

"hm, I don't know"

"Come on Kuga we can kick her ass." Nao urged earning a few nods and yeahs from the group.

'But we are rusty."

"Then we'll practice for a few days." Chie offered.

"We'll see what happens." Natsuki said closing the discussion she didn't want her and her friends to face another major defeat that would probably bruise there ego. "Besides we need to see what Shizuru's capable of."

"Eh?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki like she was crazy. She couldn't play sports that why she had taken up Piano to please her parents since she wouldn't join and "productive" clubs that would help make her friends.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun." Natsuki grinned placing a supportive hand on Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru instantly tensed up upon the contact last nights dream playing through her head giving her butterflies in her belly. Natsuki must had noticed Shizuru tense up because her hand left Shizuru's shoulder as quickly as she had placed it there. _Ara, what's going on with me! It was a stupid dream it meant nothing! Right?…right?"_

"Ara, I don't know if I would be very good at it."

"You never know unless you try."

"Yeah Shizuru you should try besides there going to need another player." Midori chimed in getting confused looks from everyone.

"Your not going to play?"

"I got work and by the time we get back I'm going to need to catch a nap and then head out. So lets clean up and get going." Everyone nodded in agreement and cleaned up their plates washing them and placing them back in the cabinets before grabbing their bags and headed to the lobby area to give their keycards back. When they reached the Vauxhall they all prepared themselves for the long ride back. Everyone took their usual seats besides Nao who took the passenger seat leaving Natsuki to sit beside Shizuru, who like earlier was acting odd.

"Shizuru are you alright?" Natsuki whispered into un expecting Shizuru's ear who practically jumped from her seat. If it wasn't for Shizuru's always calm composure and years of practicing on how to be a proper lady she would of jumped 10 feet and screamed in surprise.

"Ikezu Natsuki shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Uh sorry…its just…you seem." Natsuki looked up and down Shizuru's frame making the girl mentally squirm under her gaze. "Tense."

"I've just been through a lot lately…I'm fine" Shizuru smiled innocently at Natsuki who didn't seem convinced. _yeah a lot of perverted thoughts!_ she argued _what has gotten into Fujino! Ever since last night you can barely keep yourself calm when she looks at you!_

"Is it because of what happened last night."

"No!"_ how'd she know about my dream?_ Shizuru looked at a confused Natsuki, then remembered she was talking about what happened with Kanzaki. "I mean yes!" She said a little to loudly earning glances from the others. "I mean yes." She said more quietly this time. _Oh Kami! Get a hold of yourself Fujino!"_

"I see…Well maybe you can take some of that…frustration out in practice." Natsuki offered with a shrug. Frustrated was the right word Shizuru thought, at least sexually frustrated it seemed. Every time Natsuki looked at her all she could think of was last nights dream and what happened in the tent. The more she thought about it the more she seemed to like it, and the more she liked it the more confused she got! The ride dragged on and on and soon the chatter in the Vauxhall grew into whispers and soft giggles since multiple people had decided to pass the time with a nap.

"Chie stop." Aoi whispered from behind Shizuru's seat while Chie just giggled. "Wait until we get back." Shizuru rolled her eyes and adjusted herself in her seat and looked over at a snoozing Natsuki who's head was resting against the window.

"Bump." Midori's voice called only giving everyone a seconds warning before the whole bus of a vehicle bounced up and down harshly earning a few groans from the passengers. Natsuki smacked her head off the window with a loud _thunk_ and made her groaned still half asleep she leaned the other way leaning against a laughing and now slightly shocked Shizuru. Shizuru couldn't help but laugh a little when Natsuki's head had hit the window but quickly shut up and now felt the intensity in her stomach of the now all to familiar butterflies. Natsuki's head was on Shizuru's shoulder while her arms had wrapped themselves around Shizuru's arm for support. Shizuru could feel Natsuki's breast pressing against her arm which caused a rare blush to form on the older girls cheeks she had been doing a lot of that lately it seemed. Natsuki's hair tickled her chin and smelled like autumn leaves. Shizuru had come to the conclusion that, that was in fact the girls natural scent since the shower in the suite room they had been in only had strawberry shampoo and the shower looked like it had been used not to long ago despite Natsuki's hair being dry.

Shizuru decided to try and calm herself which was actually easy while she inhaled Natsuki's sweet scent which eventually lulled her to sleep. It felt like she had only closed her eyes for a minute before she was being shaken to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a grinning Natsuki who's face was dangerously close to Shizuru's.

"Hey there sleepy head. We're home."

"Ara…Natsuki shouldn't get so close it looks like she's trying to kiss me." Shizuru teased earning a red faced Natsuki to quickly back off and cross her arms striking her bad ass pose.

"B-Baka! Just get of the car so Midori can go home and sleep," Giggling Shizuru climbed out of the Vauxhall and waved bye to Midori with the rest of the group.

"Let go get our old uniforms." Mai grinned gesturing for the group to follow her into the high school. They got the janitor to open the door for them, after saying (lying) they needed supplies and they were part of a summer club. "The supply closet they have our uniforms in should be in the back of the school." Mai said leading the group through the dimly lit halls.

"Hey isn't that the music wing?" Natsuki pointed out to Shizuru who smiled and nodded. "I want to hear you play again." Natsuki whispered and grabbed Shizuru's hand. "You guys go get the stuff then meet us in the music wing!" Natsuki said to the group as she pulled Shizuru with her to music room she had met the girl in.

"Natsuki!" Mai called but it was to late the two had rounded the corner and were out of sight. They entered the small music room where the grand piano stood alone and untouched. Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand and sat down on the bench in front of the piano then patted the spot next to her.

"Come play." Natsuki said softly. Slowly Shizuru made her way further into the room until she had sat down on the bench next to Natsuki. She opened the wooden cover that protected the keys and placed her hand lightly on the key's pressing down onto a random key making a low _thrum _sound.

"What does Natsuki want me to play?"

"Oh…um I don't really know." Natsuki sat there trying to think of something until finally she snapped her fingers when a light bulb went off in her head. "I saw something on TV that said some skilled pianist can play what their feeling not really having a goal in mind. They can play their emotions like upbeat if happy and slow and soft when sad etc."

"I think I saw something similar once on the television as well."

"Do you think you can do that? That would be cool."

"Ara, I suppose I could try." Shizuru placed her hands over the keys. "But I believe I will be needing the whole piano in order to do so."

"Oh right." Natsuki quickly got up moving out of Shizuru's way as she moved into the middle of the bench so she could reach both sides with ease. Soon music began flowing through the air moving through both girl's bodies like liquid bliss. Natsuki tried to concentrated on what emotion Shizuru was attempting to play. It was neither happy nor sad, and wasn't angry either. In a way it seemed like it was all of them combined. The high keys were for the happy go lucky feeling with love and joy while in the middle it began to sound sad and unsure while the very low keys sounded rushed and angry and unhappy. The more she played the more emotion seemed to go into the music it began to sound mostly angry and sad until somehow light happiness coated it trying to ease the tension of the rivaling middle and end. Natsuki watched Shizuru's face seem to twist into the emotions she was playing and it made Natsuki uncomfortable. Shizuru was always cool as a cucumber and collected but as time went on the more she was around the girl the more she got to see the side of the girl no else seemed to think existed. Under it all Shizuru was boiling with emotions that she couldn't control just like every other teenager.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki tried but Shizuru kept playing still lost within its intense hold. "Shizuru!" Natsuki said louder the music came to an abrupt stop.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked softly. No response came slowly Shizuru turned to face Natsuki who was only a few feet behind her. Natsuki held a look of confusion on her face while she searched for the right words.

"That…it was…c-"

"AMAZING!" Mai cheered pushing through the door interrupting the two everyone else plowed into the room with her holding boxes and grins on their faces. "I didn't know you could play Shizuru that's just amazing!"

"Yeah I never heard anything like that before." Nao agreed shrugging and adjusting the box in her arms. "So we going to practice or what."

"Of course." Shizuru smiled at the group and walked out of the room with them. "Natsuki are you coming?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the raven haired girl.

"Yeah." Natsuki said looking at the piano before exiting the room following her friends.

"Ok here's your old uniforms guys they even still have our last names on them!" Mai handed everyone their uniforms and grinned happily at them. They had made their way to the sand lot even though Fuuka High had perfectly good fields they still wanted to go to their favorite place. "And I found an extra uniform for you Shizuru." Mai said handing her the clothes.

"Thank you Mai."

"Ok lets get changed and start batting!" Everyone cheered and went into the make shift changing rooms someone had built years back. Someone had once told them that the sandlot had once been a beautiful baseball field were everyone who loved the game came to play, and as generations came and went land was used so much that it turned into nothing but dirt. Everyone had quickly changed and were talking as they waited for the last person to get ready. Shizuru looked at her uniform she was given and put it on looking at the cracked mirror in the make shift changing room and smiled. _Not bad Fujino…I wonder how Natsuki will look in those spandex like shorts…wait what!_

"What's taking her so long Captain." Takeda yawned as he played with his glove trying to get a feel for it.

"Yeah we going to play or what." Nao kicked at the dirt with her cleats watched little smoke clouds rise.

"I don't know" Natsuki mumbled.

"Sorry I made you all wait." Sweet like honey Kyoto-ben sang everyone turned to face Shizuru who stood there in cleats with long dark blue knee socks then short spandex dark blue shorts that hugged her perfect thighs and shapely ass that looked good enough to eat. Her shirt hung loosely on her shoulders with the first 3 buttons undone showing just a hint at the purple lacey bra underneath and to top it all off she had her hair in a sexy loose pony tail. Everyone's jaw had dropped even Mai's at the sight, drool seemed to be flowing like the great falls out of Natsuki's mouth as her fantasy from earlier had come true! Even the great Kami himself knew that this was 10x better.

"humina humina." Natsuki licked her lips to focused to see Shizuru was enjoying her own fantasy to her utter confusion. Natsuki was dressed just like Shizuru but still looked drop dead gorgeous unlike Shizuru however Natsuki had decided to keep her hair down.

"Ahem!" Mai coughed after recovering from her gawking. "We should start practicing." That seemed to snap everyone out of it. They grabbed their gloves and headed for the bases that had been set up and got into their proper spots.

"Ok Natsuki's going to help you with batting." Mai said tossing a small white ball up in the air then catching it. "Grab a helmet and Natsuki will help you find a good size bat."

"Hai" Shizuru smiled and picked up a purple helmet from the box and tried it on. It was a perfect fit and even had a spot that fit so she could wear her pony tail properly.

"Ok Shizuru try this bat." Natsuki said calming down from her gawking and handing a silver bat over. "Try a few practice swings." Shizuru did as she was told and practiced swinging it. "Hm that seems to small." Natsuki picked up another bat from a box and switched bats with Shizuru. "try that one." Once again Shizuru practiced swinging the bat. "good that ones perfect."

"ookini Natsuki."

"Ok now come over to the plate. Are you a righty or lefty?"

"Righty."

"Ok stand over hear and your going to want you arms and bat this much over the plate." Natsuki said as she pulled Shizuru by the hips into the spot she wanted her in. "Ok good now bend your knees slightly." Shizuru obeyed and bent her knees "Alright now take your arms and place them like this. And the bat over your shoulder." Natsuki moved Shizuru's arms around to occupied to see the small tinge of red on her cheeks. "Perfect. Now Mai's going to throw the ball at you nice and easy and as you hit he ball more she'll speed up. Ok? You ready?"

"Ready."

"Ok Mai let it rip!" With that Mai picked up the ball and brought her arm back then released it throwing it over hand and straight down the plate. Shizuru blinked barely even seeing the ball she didn't even have time to flinch.

"Ara…"

"Uh Mai I said slow."

"Haha." Mai laughed nervously. "Sorry its just been a while." Tate threw the ball back which Mai easily caught. "Ok lets try again ready Shizuru." Shizuru nodded getting ready for the next ball. Mai threw the ball much slower this time which Shizuru hit sending it over her and Tate's head.

"Foul…" Tate mumbled.

Mai threw three more balls and just like the others they went into the side lines. Natsuki smiled at Shizuru saying she would get the hang of it sooner or later so she wouldn't get discouraged.

"This is going to be a long day." Nao mumbled from the out field.

* * *

Haha come on now who dosnt enjoy the fact that a very sexy Shizuru and Natsuki are wearing uniforms! any artists out there? i challenge you to make a sexy fan art of either Shizuru, Natsuki or both in uniform ;O anyways thanks for reading and expect chapter 7 tomorrow, please review! and once again Caio~


	7. Gambler

hey guys :D thanks for the feed back and reviews. I'm so glad this fic is such a hit, i get all giddy and stuff when i see the new reviews you guys send! I made this chapter a little longer then the others just for you :P Also things are going to start getting more serious in the next few chapters so be prepared! and ENJOY

* * *

_Thump!_ Wide emerald eyes stood frozen in fear and shock while their owner stood slumped against the fence. The side of her head tingled at the slight breeze that had just zoomed by her head. Why was she paralyzed in the spot she stood you ask? Great question! Natsuki had just saw her life flash before her eyes as a white blur zoomed by her head just nearly missing it. Natsuki felt like she just pissed her pants, had she? With some other worldly luck no she had in fact not pissed her pants.

"kanin-na! Natsuki" Shizuru gasped with her hand covering her mouth. Nervously she watched the younger girl slump down lower against the fence. Everyone watched on with shock, Mai had thrown yet another ball at Shizuru which resulted in the 13th foul. Unfortunately for Natsuki, this foul decided to go straight of the raven haired beauties pretty little head. Everyone stood in silence processing what had just happened before booming laughter filled the air. There standing in the out field stood Nao hunched over body racking with gut hurting laughter.

"Oh my god! that's just to fucking funny! Haha!" Nao fell onto the ground still laughing, sadly it was contagious causing Takeda to start cracking up followed by Tate and soon everyone. Shizuru made her way over to a still shocked Natsuki.

"Are you ok Natsuki!" Shizuru asked worriedly placing her hand on the side of Natsuki's head making sure she had in fact missed the poor girl and that there were no bumps or bruises.

"I…I think so…" Natsuki blushed at the gesture liking the feeling of Shizuru's long fingers running through her hair. Not meaning to Natsuki sighed with content and leaned into the hand. The wonderful sound of giggling filled her ears causing her to close her eyes and enjoy the soft chime.

"Good puppy." Shizuru smiled. Natsuki eyes snapped open upon hearing the horrid nickname she had been given a few days ago and turned bright red only causing Shizuru to laugh more.

"u-uh…"

"Oi! Stop flirting and get you butts back into gear we have practicing to do." Nao yelled slightly annoyed. She had been standing in the field for 30 minutes now and has been bored shitless. Natsuki almost getting killed had been the only entertaining thing so far.

"ahem." Natsuki coughed and got up dusting herself off before giving a sheepish smile to everyone. "Ok um…Shizuru I guess try again…" Natsuki felt like she should probably test how the girl could run and catch next but she was to determined to get Shizuru to hit a decent ball into the field or at least make it a ground ball. Shizuru took her stance up at home plate and frowned.

"Natsuki…"

"Yes?"

"Can I try something different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like a different stance…something more comfortable?" Natsuki looked at her unsure. She had placed Shizuru in the perfect stance and made sure her arms and legs where in the correct places. Scratching her head and looking around she figured why not? Shizuru had already hit 13 fouls even though she was in the perfect stance what's the worse that could happen.

"Sure Shizuru go ahead."

"ookini Natsuki." And with that Shizuru shifted her left leg straightening it out while her right leg bent lower down making her lean more to the right as if she were about to sprint away. Her arms raised slightly higher and bent more but still by the plate with the proper distance she pressed her right leg down lower testing her balance before smiling satisfied with her stance. Mai raised a brow at the girl and played with the ball in her hand.

"You ready?" Mai asked fingering the ball firmly in her hand.

"Yes."

"Ok here comes the heat!" Mai pulled her arm back and brought her leg up before launching her arm forward and releasing the ball letting it roll of her finger tips. Natsuki watched as Shizuru swung her bat over her shoulder and down the center of the plate.

_CRACK!_

Ever seen a hot papered rich girl who had been raised to be a lady since the day she was born hit a baseball with so much power it made thunder sound weak? No? take a moment to imagine that.

….

…Moment over.

The ball flew over everyone's head. Every person in the group mouth was open agape watching the ball fly like a blur in the air it even over Nao and Takeda's head slowly everyone turned watching the ball travel further arching through the air. It was going going going! And hitting Tomoe in the head!…wait Tomoe? Natsuki stood wide eyed watching the ball smash into and unsuspecting Tomoe's head sending her to the ground with a bang.

"Holy shit!" Tate lifted his catchers mask and rubbed his eyes like he didn't believe what he had just saw. Booming laughter once again filled the air as Nao began cracking up twice as hard then earlier falling on the ground rolling around. Natsuki joined Nao in her laughing fit doubling over onto the ground and clutching her stomach as her eyes watered. Shizuru looked over at a laughing Natsuki not knowing why it was so funny that she just hit some random person in the head with her home run.

"Oh god it hurts." Natsuki laughed clutching her chest she was laughing so hard that no sound came out. She couldn't breathe and her chest was aching something fierce. "Oh god make it stop haha!" Natsuki laughing came to abrupt stop when she saw a very pissed off Tomoe making her way over to them with a angry looking group of friends. Slowly Natsuki stood up straight and strong with a sneer plastered over her face.

"Well well if it isn't the Kuga Natsuki the infamous womanizer and her alcoholic friends. I presume you're the one who hit this ball at me." Tomoe glared at Natsuki with her steely gaze, Natsuki stood unwavering however a cocky grin still plastered onto her face.

"And if it isn't the Teal headed freak and her group of gorillas." Natsuki gestured with her chin pointing at the said group. There were 10 of them 5 boys and 4 girls if you didn't count Tomoe. The boys were huge and jacked their muscles bulging out of their tank tops and shirts while the girls were all well toned and cocky looking standing tall Natsuki eyes caught onto the smallest girl of the group with a black spiky pony tail and short bangs that swept to the side of her head and her eyes were a bright amber.

"Oh look what the cat threw up." Nao voice rang as she and Takeda made their way over to Natsuki standing behind her and backing her up with the rest of her friends.

"Now that's not nice Nao, you shouldn't insult hairballs with the likes of her." Tate grinned earning a high five from the group.

"I see you got yourself some fresh meat." Natsuki sneered raising her brows at the amber eyed girl. "What's wrong did Veronica not want to be your little fuck buddy anymore?"

"I see you got your own fresh meat." Tomoe glared then turned her attention over to a quiet Shizuru ignoring Natsuki, Tomoe smiled charmingly at her. Her view was soon cut off by a now royally pissed off Natsuki. Tomoe smile fell as she raised a perfect brow at Natsuki.

"Don't even think about it Marguerite." Natsuki spat out her name like it was the most disgusting thing she's ever tasted. Natsuki stayed in front of Shizuru protectively while Shizuru watched not really sure what to think of all this. This was the traitor Natsuki had talked about earlier? She could feel the tension of both groups rising you could practically see a black aura surrounding Natsuki and Tomoe.

"Ha." Tomoe scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I can do what ever I want Kuga." Tomoe's eyes danced over Shizuru's gorgeous face and then down her body hungrily. Natsuki seeing the lust filling her eyes slammed her hands down hard against Tomoe's chest pushing her back.

"If your looking for a fight. You just found one." Natsuki snarled. Tomoe's group got up in Natsuki's face causing her group to get right back up in theirs. Tate and Takeda glared down most of the guys while Chie, Aoi and Mai helped. Mikoto was glaring up at two other chicks. Nao stared down the new girl who didn't seem to do much just look down shyly causing Nao to become confused.

"Maybe I am." Tomoe growled after recovering from her stumble.

"You think you can beat me in a fight?" Natsuki laughed harshly before coming down her mirth. "you got to be kidding."

"Maybe I cant beat you in a fight Kuga, but I can beat you at baseball." Tomoe shoved the baseball Shizuru had hit into her chest with a laugh that could make your ears bleed and eyes swirling with hate. "because you see I got a new secret weapon." Tomoe said jabbing her thumb at the shy looking girl Nao was standing next to.

"Tsk your on."

"Now now lets make things intenerating shall we?"

"I'm listening."

"If I win the game, You have to hand over "The Spot." Natsuki instantly clenched her jaw her fists balling up at her sides.

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?" Natsuki thought for a moment. Tomoe didn't really have anything she wanted. Natsuki looked over at Nao who seemed to be having a normal discussion with Tomoe's new girl, a flirty smile firmly on display. Natsuki looked over back at Tomoe and grinned.

"Ok I'll make the deal with you, only for an handful of things." Tomoe nodded at her to continue. "1 If I win I never want to see your ugly face here or any where ever again. 2 you stay the fuck away from Shizuru forever. And 3." Natsuki grinned over at Tomoe. "3 you have to give your new girl over to my team."

"Who Nina?" Tomoe shrugged. "Alright but," Tomoe glanced over at Shizuru. "If I win I get "The Spot" And a date with Shizuru."

"That's Fujino-san to you, you teal headed freak. Besides Shizuru doesn't swing that way." Tomoe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"After I'm done with her she will, I'll have her moaning for m-" Tomoe was cut off by a fist smashing into the side of her face knocking her off balance and into the dirt. Tomoe cupped her cheek and looked up at Natsuki who was towering over her, hate burning in her emerald eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about Shizuru like that." Slowly Tomoe stood up and dusted herself off. She was getting sick of falling on her ass today, 3 times was enough.

"Your not one to be lecturing me Kuga. Since you yourself are nothing but a womanizer." Tomoe spat on Natsuki's cleats earning a glare from her. "So we got a deal or not." Grinding her teeth Natsuki nodded, she could feel her blood boiling with hate as she glared at the girl.

"Good. Since I actually have a life, and have things to do, what do you say we have this little game of ours 4 weeks from today."

"Deal."

"Good now if you'll excuse me, I got preparations to make." And with that Tomoe snapped her fingers making her group follow her out of the sand lot, as soon as they were out of site everyone let out a huge sigh of relief as the tension began clearing.

"God I really hate that bitch." Nao grumbled and kicked at the dirt under her cleats. Everyone nodded and sighed. They couldn't believe what just happened, their leader had just made a deal to give up "The Spot" if they lost.

"Natsuki are you alright?" Shizuru asked softly putting a comforting hand on Natsuki's tense shoulder. Slowly the tension began to ease and Natsuki let out a huge sigh, and began rubbing her temples.

"Yeah I'm ok…just stressed." She mumbled and glared at the dirt like it was trying to kill her. She had just risked "The Spot" in a stupid bet, what was she fucking insane! "Mai get a bucket of balls I need to release some frustration." Nodding Mai grabbed the heavy bucket of baseball's and placed them on the pitchers mound beside her. Natsuki grabbed her favorite purple bat and stood ready at home plate. Before Shizuru could blink Mai had thrown the ball as fast as lightning and Natsuki had cracked it hard against the bat sending it flying. This repeated over and over while Shizuru watched in amazement.

"Yo Fujino." Nao called tossing her a glove. "Let's see if you can catch as good has you hit." Nodding Shizuru followed Nao over into the field and stood a good 30 feet away from her. "Ready?"

"Yes." Nodding Nao threw the ball over to Shizuru nice and easy. Shizuru caught it smiling happily and threw it back which Nao caught. _Not bad Fujino_ Nao thought throwing it harder this time, Shizuru was also able to catch it. They continued like that for a while just playing pass but speeding it up more and more as it went on.

"You know Natsuki." Mai started as she threw another ball at the girl who sent it flying. "I think we have a good chance of winning, I mean did you see how that ball flew when Shizuru hit it!" Natsuki grunted and relaxed her stance looking over at Shizuru.

"I don't know Mai…It was stupid of me to bet the watering hole like that…maybe I should call the bet off."

"If you do that though, that's just like letting her win." Mai frowned, She didn't want to lose "The Spot" but she also didn't want to give up to Tomoe either. If they trained every day for a 4 weeks surely the couldn't lose right? Plus now they had a secrete weapon Tomoe didn't know what Shizuru was capable of so maybe she could help win the game for them.

"I think we should try." Mai smiled and tossed a slow ball at Natsuki who bunted it. "I mean come on I know you want to beat her, besides she scared of you everyone can see it."

"Alright…" Natsuki let a small smile grace her lips and stretched her now tired arms. She was going to try and forget about that bitch and just enjoy the rest of the day with her friends. Looking back over at Shizuru, who was now practicing running the bases, she smiled and shook her head. She wouldn't let Tomoe touch Shizuru no matter what even if she did loose the game, Shizuru was her best friend and had already dealt with enough, she didn't need Tomoe's slimy hands on her. Looking up at the sky Natsuki noticed the sky was getting darker as the sun went down ending another day.

"Hey Chie what time is it?"

"Um bout 7:30pm." Chie said after pulling out her cell phone. "We should probably pack up and start heading to the golf course.

"Alright guys, lets call it a day." Natsuki said loudly so the others could hear her. Slowly everyone began putting away the supplies and changing back into their clothes from earlier. Tate and Takeda picked up the heavy boxes while Nao and Natsuki took the two lighter ones heading back to Fuuka high. "Lets just bring these to "The Spot" No one lese uses them anyways." After they put the stuff away they made their way down town talking about how they were excited to play under the strobe lights.

"Haha I'll beat you all." Natsuki grinned confidently pounding her chest.

"As if mutt. Your about to go down."

"Ha by the head of tonight you'll be eating my putter Spider." Natsuki glared over at a scoffing Nao. Rolling her eyes Shizuru smiled at Natsuki enthusiasm, it seemed like the younger girl always put a 100% into everything she did. When the group finally reached the mini golf coarse they paid the fee and grabbed a ball of a different color. Natsuki picked a neon blue ball while, Mai picked a neon orange one Mikoto wanted orange too, Chie got yellow and Aoi a green one. Takeda ended up just getting white and Tate got red, Shizuru picked her ball last picking out a neon purple. Just like their ball's the group of friends picked neon colored putters that matched their balls. After they had some charts and pens they went over a little bridge and onto the fake multi color neon grass beside them was a small stream the was lit up with bright blue lights making the water look crystal blue a small incline was their only obstacle on the first hole.

"So who's going first?"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Nao grinned leaning on her putter she looked at the group of friends. "Let's make this interesting kiddies."

"Ok sure what." Natsuki grinned. What was with her in gambling today? It would surely be the death of her one day.

"Who ever loses has to." Nao scratched her cheek thinking. What was something embarrassing to make them do. "Has to flirt with Mrs. BAL and then kiss her."

"WHAT!" Natsuki, Takeda and Tate yelled in unison there was no way in hell they were going to kiss that old hag! No way in hell!

"Come on it would only be like on the cheek." Nao snickered. "Unless your scared you'll lose? I thought you were going to make me eat your putter mutt."

"Fuck that your insane! Even if I did lose and did that, that woman would kill me! Or worse!"

"What could be worse then that?"

"She'd like it!" Natsuki screeched throwing her arms up in the air dramatically. "Oh god I don't want to even imagine it." Shuddering Natsuki shook her head trying to get the horrid thought out of her head. "Nope not happening! Think of something else!"

"Fine…how about who ever loses the worst has to give the winner 20 bucks and buy dinner?" Nao yawned boredly, Natsuki was no fun.

"Deal!" Natsuki shook Nao's hand with a grin, there was no way she was going to let Nao win now! Not when yummy food and 20 bucks were calling her name. "Ok guys lets go!"

"Uh Natsuki…" Nao pointed across the field where Mai, Mikoto, Aoi and Chie were already on whole 7. Natsuki brow twitched in frustration.

"Traitors!" grumbling Natsuki looked over at the rest of her friends and was glad to see Shizuru was still with her though she seemed lost in thought. "Lets, let Shizuru go first."

"Fine by me." Nao shrugged and waited for Natsuki to snap Shizuru out of lala land. Honestly what went on in that pretty little head of her anyway? Shizuru smiled politely and stepped up to the little blue square that you had to put you ball on to start and lightly hit the purple ball with her putter watching it slowly make its way down the slope and into the hole.

"Ara! I believe that s a hole in 1." Shizuru smiled and clapped her hands together. So maybe Shizuru wasn't horrible at all sports after all, if you count mini golf as a sport. Natsuki gave Shizuru a high 5 and stepped up onto the mat to try her hand at the first hole.

"the crowed has hushed as Kuga Natsuki steps up to the plate. Look at that stance and pure concentration can she make it folks?" Nao said in a faux news reporters voice. Natsuki brow twitched in annoyance. Shizuru giggled and waved over at Natsuki from the other side of hole one blushing Natsuki tapped the ball lightly and watched it slowly make its way into the hole.

"YEAH!" Natsuki fist pumped the air and stuck out her tongue at Nao.

"Geez only took you a decade to do it."

"It's all about concentration…" Natsuki trailed off as she watched Nao quickly place the ball down and hit it with her putter making it straight into the hole with no problem only taking a few seconds.

"You were saying?"

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Nao grinned getting up in Natsuki's face as if she were about to kiss her. A wonderful blush splashed across Natsuki's cheeks while she pouted at a laughing Nao. "Wow Kuga who would of thought."

"Sh-Shut up!" Natsuki grumbled. What was she suppose to say no? She'd never admit it out loud but Nao had a rocking body and was definitely wicked pretty. If she really tried she could probably get with Nao, but she'd never do that, Nao was one of her best friends and she had known her for years. The only time they had ever done anything was when they were goofing around or playing Drink or Dare.

"Make me." Nao winked and made her way down the course where Shizuru was. Shizuru had watched the whole thing and despite Nao being her friend for some reason she felt bitter towards her after watching the scene play out. Was she jealous? No she couldn't be…her and Natsuki where just friends, there were no feelings between them right?…right?

"Ok next hole!" Natsuki cheered making her small group follow her. They went through hole after hole with surprise surprise Shizuru in the lead. The had come across twisty turns, windmills with blinding strobe lights to make it harder, a purple alligator that ate your ball if you missed and a invisible hole that took forever to find. The coarse had 20 holes and they were only on 15, they had 5 more to go. Nao was in second with Takeda in 3rd and Natsuki and Tate battling for 4th. Natsuki had been in second but that alligator really liked her ball every time she missed it would eat it knocking her lower and lower to 4th. The group continued through the last 5 holes that were very difficult, After 5 missing balls, two putters flying through the air, a broken light and some crying later they arrived at the last hole.

"Oh wow look at that!" Shizuru pointed. in front of them was a ramp that did a loopty loop then exited into a small pipe went through a moving platform that would either let your ball in or stop it in its tracks then a small hill and at the top was a big black dragon with a purple belly and three heads that looked like a snacks each head had a hole for the ball to go in and three holes it exited through but each hole was jumbled up so you didn't know which one came out in the proper place it then would lead out onto a small little area with a hole and a sign with the number 20 sticking out of it, if it didn't go to the right hole it would be swallowed up in a ball grave yard, or at least that's what the sign said.

"This sign says you cant watch your friends when at the dragon because that gives away the secret." Tate sighed, why did they make things so hard? He was already losing and tied with Natsuki. If he lost now he would be poor by the end of the night.

"Alright Shizuru your up." Natsuki smiled. All she had to do is beat Tate on this hole and she would be home free. If she lost she'd be stuck giving out 20 bucks and a dinner to whoever won then again, it wouldn't be so bad taking Shizuru out to dinner if she beat Nao. _that would be like a date! _Natsuki blushed.

"Oi mutt why are you red?" Nao looked at Natsuki suspiciously. Jumping when her thoughts were interrupted Natsuki laughed nervously.

"N-no reason haha." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and gave a awkward smile to the red head.

"Yeah whatever your the last one up."

"eh? You skipped me!"

"Cause you were day dreaming now just shoot!"

"whatever." Grumbling Natsuki took her spot on the square mat. Apparently it had taken Tate several tries to get the ball in the whole. If she could do it in one less swing she would beat Tate. Natsuki brought back the putter and gave it a good whack sending it to the loopty loop and hitting the corner of it. "Damn it." Walking over to the ball she hit it nice and hard and watched it go through the loopty loop only to be stopped by the moving platform.

"Haha!" Nao laughed from behind her.

"Shut up!" growling Natsuki went up to the little blue ball and sent it through the platform watching it go through the tube and lose its speed when it reached the hill and rolling backwards. "Bastard." Natsuki mumbled and sent the ball flying up the small hill out of anger making it fall into the small stream that went through the whole course.

"Smooth Kuga, smooth."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shove this putter so far up your ass it comes out your mouth." Natsuki glared at the laughing Nao then stomping off to retrieve her ball from the water and tried again. Quickly she sent the ball into one of the snacks mouth. "be the right one be the right one! FUCK!" Natsuki groaned as she watched her ball go into the water again. _if I don't get this ball in next shot I lose…god at least we changed the bet earlier._ Natsuki shuddered at the image of her summer school teacher liking the attention she would be forced to give her.

"Don't mess up Captain!" Tate snickered.

"I will kill you!" Natsuki flipped him off and put the ball down and shot it into the other snacks mouth.

_Ploop!_

"Fuck!" Natsuki slammed her hand into her forehead after watching the ball go into the water again. She had just lost to Tate! What was wrong with her? Of all people it had to be him.

"Haha better luck next time Kuga." Nao chuckled and played with her ball.

"Ara, it seems Natsuki owes me 20 bucks." The group laughed well everyone besides Natsuki. Soon Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi rejoined them bearing gifts of snow cones and soft pretzels.

"So who won?" Chie asked with a mouth full of pretzel only to be hit upside the head by Aoi and Mai.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Geez sorry." Chie pouted and rubbed her head.

"Shizuru won, and Natsuki lost. So now Natsuki owe Shizuru 20 bucks and dinner.

"Haha that's funny." Mai snickered. Looking over at her emerald eyed friend who was currently pouting.

"Awh don't be like that Natsuki."

"Yeah besides you get to take Shizuru out on a date." Nao teased causing the poor girls face to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Its not a date!" Natsuki barked

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't want to take me out on a date?" Shizuru asked pretending to be sad and covering her face with her hands with a faux sob. Panicking Natsuki swung her arms up into the air.

"What no don't cry! I do I do want to take you on a date…I mean not like a date but uh …grah!" Natsuki gave up overly frustrated. Shizuru pulled her hands away from her face with a smile on her face and so sign of tears staining her lovely face. "OI! You tricked me!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Shizuru smiled innocently earning laughs to erupt around the park bench they had sat down at. The air was nice and the night was young, and the group continued to enjoy themselves until it got late and everyone needed to head home. The group separated and said good nights leaving Natsuki and Shizuru to walk together since they lived close by to each other.

"That was pretty fun." Shizuru said after a while of their comfortable silence. Natsuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it was a pretty wild day." Natsuki walked up the steps to Shizuru's apartment with her when they reached it since she offered to walk her home. "Though I cant believe you beat me at mini golf." Natsuki chuckled and shook her head.

"You still owe me 20 bucks." Shizuru teased leaning up against her door not ready to go inside yet.

"Yeah that I do, I'll give you that tomorrow."

"I'm not to worried about it, its just money." Shizuru shrugged and looked over at the younger girl, her hair was down and surrounded her shoulders she had a tank top on underneath her black jean jacket that only reached the bottom of her breast she had blue skinny jeans on topped off with purple converse. Her eyes seemed to be glowing in the night and looked all the more enchanting with the moon behind her. Shizuru couldn't help but feel like her breath had just been stolen away

"I suppose so…and about that dinner, do you mind if I take you go to have it next week?"

"That would be perfectly fine." Shizuru smiled causing the younger to smile back, they stood there for a while not sure what to do or say, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly normal either. They were just staring at each other barely a few feet apart, Natsuki could feel her heart to pick up pace. God it was getting incredibly difficult keeping her cool around Shizuru.

"I…I should get going" Natsuki finally spoke up not wanting to do something stupid she knew Shizuru would hate her for. Shizuru nodded slowly and watched the girl turn around and start walking down the steps.

"N-Natsuki…" Shizuru bit her lip, she didn't know what she was doing she felt like going after the girl but she wasn't sure. What was Natsuki doing to her? Slowly Natsuki stopped and looked over her shoulder at Shizuru.

"Yeah?"

"I…um. Goodnight…" Shizuru released her lip and watched some emotion play over Natsuki's face but couldn't tell what.

"Goodnight Shizuru." Natsuki smiled and began walking down the small path away from Shizuru apartment and headed home.

* * *

Haha Natsuki lost, i dont know if any of you seen the extened ending of Mai Otome but Natsuki blocked of the school so she could play golf but failed at it miserably lol! anyways sorry if theres any errors and thanks to you guys who point them out to me it helps a lot :D anyways i'll see you tomorrow ...well today since its 1 am heheh and have chapter 8 probably around the same time...I'm lazy so shh. and as always Caio~


	8. I Dont Believe It

Hey guys sorry i didnt update the other day D: I was drking and well you know the rules no drunks near the computer ;O. Anyways heres chapter 8 which is a little shorter then all the other chapters but its mostly because this brings in some of the tension, stress and good stuff in the next coming chapters woo! also ididnt get home until late today since i went to play Mini golf! and hang at the arcade. I beat littlekids at laser tag ;O annnyways Enoy!

* * *

Natsuki let out a defeated sigh, there she was again stuck in the same stuffy class room on another scorching hot day, stuck with the same cranky ass teacher that for some reason insisted on dressing like an Eskimo in the dying heat of the summer. Natsuki slumped down on her desk and closed her eyes the surface of her desk gave some release to her hot face with its cool surface. Faintly she could hear the soft sounds of a grand piano from the vibrations in the ground, it was faint and she missed some of the melody but it sounded nice all the same. She knew Shizuru was down there waiting for her, well maybe not just her but she felt like she was waiting for her. She could just picture Shizuru's delicate yet strong slender fingers hitting the keys with smooth graceful accuracy with every touch. Natsuki open one eye slightly to look out the window as she felt a draft blow by, it felt nice and Natsuki couldn't help but think of the other day when she watched Shizuru play. Her melody was just like the wind, forever changing, it made chills run down her body and emotions she didn't realize were so raw rise up in her. She could see the emotion on Shizuru's face that looked so strong and raw, Shizuru never showed that much emotion and Natsuki liked to believe that Shizuru only wanted Natsuki to see that side of her, the second everyone came into the room that emotion was gone for a mask of calm. Her ruby eyes that held so much intensity and fire had died down to simple flames that looked on in a polite manner. Yes surely Shizuru didn't want anyone but Natsuki to see her true self. Natsuki smiled at the thought, maybe Shizuru was starting to like her more, they had been through a lot of good, and bad stuff in their short time together and it already seemed like they had known each other for years.

"Ok that wraps up this weeks grammar, You'll be having a test on nouns and pronouns tomorrow. There should be no reason for any of you to fail, I've gone over this material multiple times. Make sure you study and get a good nights rest." Mrs. BAL said as she moved over to the board and began writing down that nights homework assignment. The class groaned and rolled her eyes while writing down the assignment. It wasn't that hard but no matter what she did Natsuki just couldn't seem to make grammar stick it was her worse enemy she rather do math equations then grammar. She was actually a decent student she liked all her subjects and she was decent at all of them, but she was just to god damn lazy and ditched so much she had to repeat a year and now she was stuck in summer school so she didn't have to repeat another.

"Alright your dismissed." Cheers were thrown into the air while hands busily packed up their bags and exited the door. "Ms Kuga" Natsuki groaned, what now? She had been good all class!

"Yes Mrs. BA-" Natsuki stopped herself quickly and coughed. "Yes Mrs. Leah?" _Nice save Kuga!_ Natsuki pulled out a pair of head phones and began unraveling them. How the hell did they get so tangled up when all they did was sit in her pocket! It was an absolute mystery since they were nicely wrapped up when she put them in there.

"You'll be taking part in this test correct?"

"Yes…"

"Good, you are accused." Shrugging Natsuki put her head phones in her ear and turned up the music from her Ipod as she made her way down the hall and down the stairs. Ever listen to your Ipod and start walking down the road pretending that you're the main character in some manga montague or in some sad or bad ass scene in a movie? Yeah? Well that's what she felt like as she made her way through the halls. The group had decided earlier to go straight to the sand lot and practice for the game in 4 weeks, Natsuki had other plans first, Shizuru was still in the music room playing her piano and god be damned she wouldn't pass up a chance to listen to that girl play. As she got closer to the music wing some love song by one of her favorite bands began playing causing her to blush for some reason and made her heart race. _what the hell are you getting worked up for_? Scowling to herself she opened the door to the music room slowly and quietly before taking out her head phone's. There sitting on the bench like always was that beautiful girl playing some song Natsuki had never heard before as she looked at the sheet music on the little stand that was attached to the piano. God she was beautiful Natsuki had never seen someone as lovely as Shizuru and she had flirted with a lot of pretty girls.

"I've been waiting for you Nat-su-ki." Shizuru smiled letting each syllable of the younger girls name roll off her tongue and be coated in the sweet honey that was her accent. Natsuki blushed bright red at the sound of her name. She had been caught? She was sure she made no sound when coming in so she could watch the girl play longer, yet there she was being called out while the girl continued to play lightly at the keys her melody never losing its timing. Natsuki could feel chills go down her back, god why had she said her name like that! Natsuki could feel her hands get clammy and twitchy. Slowly she made her way over to Shizuru and sat down on the bench with her.

"I guess I'm not very sneaky huh?" Natsuki smiled and watched Shizuru's hands dance over the piano. "What gave me away?" She asked curiously.

"I can always tell when Natsuki's near." Shizuru smiled and glanced over at Natsuki enjoying the blush that adored her cheeks, she never got tired of seeing it, and never passed a chance up to tease the girl.

"H-how so?"

"Because Natsuki is my best friend." Shizuru giggled. "besides, my cute radar went off." She teased once more, Natsuki frowned and hit one of the key's on the piano throwing Shizuru off her rhythm.

"I-I'm not cute!" Natsuki glared over at her. Shizuru popped out her lower lip and pouted. Her hands were now resting on the piano since Natsuki had messed her up.

"Ne Ikezu Natsuki messed me up." Shizuru placed her palms over her face and fake sob waiting for a Natsuki to panic and apologize.

"Oh no I'm not falling for that again Fujino!" Natsuki growled and grabbed the girls wrists and pulling her hands away from her face, surprisingly Shizuru didn't budge. Frowning Natsuki leaned forward and pulled harder this time successfully pulling Shizuru's hands away from her face only at a cost. Shizuru's face was dangerously close and a small pout was still on her perfect lips. Oh god how Natsuki wanted to kiss those soft pink pillows. Shizuru was going to drive her crazy one day she just knew it! She seemed to be an addiction, even though Natsuki had gotten her way with her that drunken night, and was usually satisfied with that and moved onto the next girl, but some how Shizuru was different. Now all she ever found herself doing was craving more dying to try those lips again! But she couldn't and that's what drove her more crazy with want, Shizuru was a forbidden fruit she couldn't have.

"Um, we should get to practice." Natsuki blushed moving away from the girl and releasing her wrists. Getting up and heading to the door she opened it and looked over her shoulder. "Coming?" Nodding Shizuru got up and followed Natsuki out of the school and down the road to the sand lot.

"Well its about time mutt. We don't got all day you know." Nao said throwing a ball at her which Natsuki caught, it stung her bare hand a little but no harm done.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Natsuki threw the ball back and headed to the make shift changing room and got into her uniform with Shizuru in tow, sadly the make shift changing room had multiple stalls for everyone to have their privacy.

"Hey where's Aoi and Chie?"

"Chie took Aoi are out on a date since it's been awhile or something" Nao shrugged and pitched to herself and sent the ball up into the air only to come down and be smacked away with the bat out into the field where Shizuru was to practice catching. Shizuru was starting to get really good really fact. It was easy for her to catch ball's since her hands were strong and accurate thanks to piano she was tall and fit so running bases was a breeze though she wasn't faster then Natsuki. Batting had been Shizuru's strongest point ever since she started doing her own stance she's been knocking back homeruns like a drunk knocking back shots. While Nao and Natsuki batted balls at Shizuru, Takeda and Tate were busy running laps trying to get back into shape, which was hard since they smoked more often then the others. Mai was busy with Mikoto working on her pitch while Mikoto stood in as her catcher, only Tate and Mikoto seemed to be able to stand Mai's pitches as catchers, everyone else seemed to scared. Hell who wouldn't when a busty red head could throw 85 mhp? Mai had done soft ball most of her life that's why she was so good.

"So you think we'll win this." Nao said. It was really a question more like a 'your crazy' statement but sugar coated. Since when did Nao sugar coat things?

"I guess we'll find out."

"and if we lose?"

Natsuki smiled and smacked another ball out into the field for Shizuru. "Well I guess I better never go to a casino." Nao sighed and fiddled with the handle of her bat. Why were things getting so stressful this was suppose to be a laid back summer to make up for last year. Nao frowned at the thought, last summer had been horrible and she didn't want to think about it.

"It's no joke Natsuki." Nao side glanced over at Natsuki who raised her brows at her. Nao never used her fist name unless she was really serious, worried, or feeling extremely affectionate, which you guessed it, it was rare. Puffing out her cheeks Natsuki looked over at her friends who were practicing their hardest.

"It'll be ok…" Running her fingers through her black main Natsuki smiled a little. "I mean come on, I'm amazing." Nao laughed a little at that as Natsuki wiggled her brows, she needed the laugh because frankly she hated giving a damn about stuff.

"Well now that, that's out of the way for now." Nao hit a ball hard sending it over Shizuru's head. _home run for Nao!_ She grinned. "What are you going to do about Shizuru."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you got a date with her next week right?"

Natsuki's cheeks flushed at the word 'date' why did everyone keep saying that? "It not a date!" scowling at the laughing red head she playfully punched her arm.

"Oh come on Kuga, I know your crushing on her."

"I don't crush."

"Mhm." Nao didn't push it any further, she was actually having a decent conversation with the girl with out to much teasing and the use of their nicknames for each other. It was nice, but then again Nao thought it was entertaining, their hateful love for each other always seemed to earn laughs and bring them a little closer each time.

"Where you going to take her?"

"I don't know, I thought I would be decent and take her to some where nice, I doubt she's the kind of person who eats fast food."

"Make's sense."

After a few more balls Natsuki had Shizuru practice running the bases after she hit the ball to see her reaction time and judgment. Once Natsuki got a good idea of it she decided to put a little game together to simulate the whole thing so Shizuru could get a better feel for the pressure and stress. Though Shizuru already understood that, she knew she needed to help the team out she'd feel terrible if they lost especially if it was because of her. She would try her hardest for Natsuki, for everyone. Her friends were counting on her, she was their new secrete weapon against Tomoe. So she trained all day until she was sure she had sweat buckets, which wasn't like her she hated sweating!

"Shizuru maybe we should call it a day, everyone's getting tired." Natsuki looked over at her sluggish friends who were just talking and catch ball's that they threw aimlessly into the air, the sun was begining to set.

"If Natsuki and everyone wishes to go home then they may, I wish to practice a little more." Natsuki raised a slender brow as if to say 'your kidding right' when she only got a smile she couldnt help but smile back understanding.

"Ok, I'll tell everyone to go home, then you and me can practice more." Before she could protest Natsuki went to tell the others to call it a day and go home and relax. Soon she came back to Shizuru's side.

"What would you like to practice more?"

"Ara, how about we run?"

"To the other side of the feild?"

"Sure." Natsuki nodded and kicked the dirt off from under her cleats a cocky smile in place. "I bet I can beat you."

"Natsuki shouldn't gamble when she's already in debt." laughing Natsuki gave a shrug and nodded. Shizuru was right, she already owed her 20 bucks.

"I'll give that to you after we are done here. Your lucky I get paid next week."

"Natsuki has a job?"

"Yep I work in a garage, I fix up cars and stuff like that. Now lets race and we can chill and talk after."

"Right."

They to made their way to the very end of the field and stopped at the fence, they got ready to run Shizuru in a normal running stance while Natsuki knelt down her hands on the ground with one leg forward while the other one pressed firmly onto the fence in a professional runner's stance.

"On the count of three, ready."

"1...2...3!" Natsuki launched forward and began sprinting down the field with Shizuru on her heels, pacing herself at first Shizuru got further behind Natsuki but then began running faster catching up only a few feet behind her. The ground made a smacking noise as her cleats ripped through the dirt sending her forward with each step they were nearing the end of the field and she felt winded. Natsuki reached the other side first and began jogging in place instead of crashing and burning like Shizuru was about to do.

"If you keep moving, your body will calm down easier." Natsuki grinned looking down at an exhausted Shizuru who sat in the dirt.

"How do you do that, run like its no big deal."

"Haha I'm on the Fuuka's tack team." Natsuki grinned widened as Shizuru looked at her accusingly, this whole time she was set up to lose, no wonder why Natsuki wanted to bet that time. "Oh my bad did I forget to mention that."

"I'll get you back Natsuki." Chucking Natsuki helped Shizuru up so they could change and head home. "Will we be practicing tomorrow as well?" Shizuru asked after they finished changing and Natsuki gave her, her 20 bucks.

"Yeah the gang will help you practice more, but I have to work right after summer school tomorrow so I wont be able to join you."

"Ara, that's a shame, when will you be able to join us again."

Scratching her head Natsuki looked up trying to remember her work schedule she really didn't like having to work during the summer, but it's what paid for the booze and snacks for their parties. "Um tomorrow I have work, then the day after that, Wednesday I have off and Thursday I got to work too. Friday Saturday and Sunday are all free though."

"Those are decent days, how did you manage that."

"The garage I work at is run by my uncle so he makes it easier for me, because…well I don't know because he's cool like that." Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's choice of words while a small feeling of déjà vu was running through her head. Here they were again walking to her apartment since Natsuki insisted on walking her home. She liked how Natsuki was gentleman like and felt the need to make sure she got home safe, it made her feel…well safe.

"That's a shame. I wont be able to see Natsuki for a while." Shizuru frowned, she hadn't spent a day without Natsuki since she moved there. What was she suppose to do? Though she knew she had the others, she mostly clicked with Natsuki. The two climbed up Shizuru's stairs and stood outside her front door.

"Thank you for walking me home Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at the younger girl who seemed a little off like she was in la la land. She was watching the golden sun go down in the horizon bathing the sky into a pinkish red and bathing the land in gold.

"Your welcome." She said after a moment taking her gaze off the setting sun to look over at the ruby eyed goddess in front of her. If she had to pick which view was better then she'd pick Shizuru hands down. "I'll see you around." Natsuki let an awkward smile display across her features she never knew what to do or say at moments like now, besides something lame like that.

"Goodnight Natsuki." Shizuru smiled back feeling equally awkward, maybe if she spent a few days away from this girl she could get her emotions situated and figure out what exactly was going on with her.

"Goodnight."

Shizuru watched Natsuki until she was out of sight before going inside. Slowly she shut the door behind her and looked around her empty apartment, she had finished unpacking the other day and now everything had a place and was neatly organized. Ignoring the living room Shizuru made her way to take a shower that her body was desperately calling for, she would most likely be sore tomorrow but she didn't mind, it meant her body was doing something right. Turning on the hot water and stepping in Shizuru let out a content sigh while the water washed away the sweat and dirt that had made its way onto her skin. Running a hand through her now wet locks she stared blankly at the showers wall. She needed to get her mind under wraps, why was it that every time she was around Natsuki she felt so nervous yet so daring. She always caught herself staring at the girl, she didn't think that was to odd anyone would stare at someone so beautiful same gender or not. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and tilted her head up letting the water wash down her face.

"She's just a friend, you just care about her as a friend." She looked down at the drain where a ring of dirt had collected. Had she really been that dirty? Sure the entire field was nothing but dirt hence its name 'sand lot' but had she really looked that sweaty and gross in front of Natsuki?

"Why do you even care? She's just your friend." Shizuru let out a frustrated groan. Rubbing her temples Shizuru closed her eyes again, her mind was always centered around that raven haired beauty! Was she…was she falling for her? Was she actually starting to fall in love with Natsuki? That couldn't be though could it? She was straight she liked men right? Shizuru pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it nervously, it was a bad habit she always did when unsure and nervous.

"How can I figure this out?" she tilted her head to the side. "There's got to be a way of knowing for sure." Shizuru pondered that for a few moments while the hot water fogged up the bathroom and filled her lungs making them feel fresh and clean. An idea soon came to mind. If she liked men she would enjoy seeing them naked or something wouldn't she? And if she didn't was she gay? She had, had sex once before, but it was everything but pleasant, it was painful and awkward and she was miserable for the whole 3 minutes not even maybe 2, that probably wasn't very impressive. She had vowed not to jump into that kind of thing again and hadn't been that way with a guy since. But if she saw naked women and enjoyed it they she must be gay…but what if she liked both. Turning off the water after washing her hair and the rest of her body Shizuru stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself before heading to her bedroom. She grabbed her laptop and sat on the bed turning it on.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." Blushing Shizuru found her way onto a porn site and clicked a video of a handsome man and a pretty lady. The video loaded then began playing. Shizuru face lit up like a Christmas tree as her eyes widened.

"A-Ara…" Her eyes stayed glued to the screen while the 5 minute video played. Her face made a look of disgust at some of the actions were playing out and ended it only making it to the 1 minute mark. Blinking a few times she frowned, she hadn't liked that at all it was actually really gross. She skimmed over the other video's looking for one that involved lesbians. After finding one she clicked it and waited for it to load like the last before it started playing. Once again Shizuru's face lit up like a Christmas tree while her eyes stayed glued to the screen, this one was a 10 minute video and was surprised when it ended with what only seemed like a few moments later. She had watched the entire thing and oddly her body felt hot and slightly bothered. Remembering she was still in her towel Shizuru adjusted herself on her bed feeling a slight slickness between her legs. She couldn't believe it she had gotten turned on after watching two lesbians go at it.

"I think I might be gay…" Shizuru closed her laptop and stared into space, she couldn't believe it.

* * *

Thats right the great Shizuru Fujino just watched porn XDD I hope you guys liked this chapter! sorry for any errors i might have missed and i hope you guys review and tell me what you think of this chapter, your reviews always make my day :D and as always Caio~


	9. The Catch

Hey guys i just re updated this because it has now been betaedeededed :I plz enjoy :D

* * *

Shizuru sighed for the nth time as she lazily bunted the ball Nao had pitched to her. She was absolutely exhausted. She had barely gotten any sleep last night due to "research" and had completely forgotten all about practice with her friends. Thankfully though, she was able to take a nap while the group was in summer school. They were only going to have a short practice, but it was still draining.

"Fujino! Get your head out of the gutter and focus." Nao glared at the chestnut haired girl, she was annoyed that she was throwing perfect pitches for once and the other girl had the nerve to bunt most of them.

"Ara, I apologize Nao. I'm just tired."

"Then what's the point of practicing?" The red head looked over her shoulder at the rest of the group. Tate and Takeda were just being lazy, too burnt out from their test earlier to do much. Mai and Mikoto were still working on pitching; and Chie and Aoi were making out by the make shift dug out. "Lets just all go home." Nao frowned and tossed her glove down and grabbed her backpack. They didn't need to change since no one really bothered to put on uniforms.

"Ok", Shizuru frowned slightly and put the equipment away. She felt bad for ruining the practice, but all she really wanted to do was go home and sleep. Last night's research had been full of erotic films, an American TV show called The L Word, and Yuri mangas she found online. She had stayed up all night until the sun was washing through her purple curtains. Even though the sun was up and she was tired, she couldn't fall asleep for the longest time because of her mind kicking into overdrive and thinking about every little thing. Yet even after all that, she still wasn't sure if she was gay. The only way she thought she could be sure was to kiss a handsome guy and compare it to kissing a pretty girl. She couldn't just kiss some random people though, so how would she go about this? Sleep eventually reached its grasp on her and pulled her in with a plan formulating in her head. Now was the time to execute that plan.

"Hey Nao." Shizuru smiled politely at the younger girl who was tying her shoes after removing the cleats. Nao didn't look up from her task but gave a small hum saying she was listening. "Would you like to accompany me to the mall?" Shizuru watched the girl who stopped tying her laces. She seemed to be debating on whether to go or not.

"Sure, why not." Nao shrugged and stood up looking at the girl trying to figure out why she seemed so amused. Nodding, Shizuru grabbed her purse and then headed towards downtown to catch a bus that would bring them to Wind bloom mall. When they arrived, they headed into the mall and walked aimlessly around at first. "So, what are we doing here?"

"I thought it would be nice to go shopping and hang out with a friend."

"Right." Rolling her eyes. Nao looked into the window of a clothing store and saw a manikin wearing some cute outfit with a nice yellow scarf that would look good with one of her outfits back at home. Unfortunately, She didn't have any money with her besides a couple of bucks and sighed.

"Do you like that scarf?" Shizuru asked, looking in the same direction as the red head; maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Yeah, but it's a little out of my budget."

"I'll buy it for you."

"Eh?" Nao looked over at Shizuru who was smiling at her with amusement in her wine colored eyes. Shizuru was willing to buy her a 30 dollar scarf out of the blue? Either Shizuru was really nice or she wanted something. Nao narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"Why do you think there's a catch?" Shizuru smiled innocently.

"Because there always is." Nao hissed and turned back to look at the scarf. Damn she really wanted it.

"Nao is so smart. So do you want it, or not?" Shizuru watched the girl let out a dramatic sigh and nodded. Shizuru smiled and went into the store with Nao to buy it. That's when Nao learned that Shizuru was not only prim and proper, but also very wealthy. Shizuru pulled out a gold card and handed it to the cashier who rang it up and handed her card back along with a bag that contained the scarf.

"Thanks." Nao mumbled when she took the bag and exited the store with Shizuru. The two sat on a bench a little ways from anybody and Nao fingered the cloth of the scarf while she admired it. It was soft and made of a thin material so even if you wore it during the summer, you wouldn't get hot.

"Your welcome."

Nao sighed and looked over at the older girl who was watching the people walk by. "So what's this catch?"

"I need your help"

"With?"

"Something important." Shizuru pulled her lower lip between her teeth and chewed it nervously.

"Explain it to me." Nao placed the bag down by her feet and waited for the other girl to explain. Shizuru said nothing for a little while, trying to place the right words in order to make herself not sound stupid. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked down at the hands in her lap.

"You won't tell anyone right?"

"I promise." Nao gave her a reassuring smile. She meant it, Shizuru seemed really worked up about this and had bought her the scarf. It's the least she could do, right?

"I think…I," Shizuru let out a frustrated growl which was unlike her and made Nao look on with surprise. "I think I might be…gay." There she said it! It was out in the open with no way of taking it back. She looked over at Nao who didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Is that it?"

"N-no…It's just…I don't know if I am or not, I'm straight… I think…but now I'm not sure." Shizuru chewed on her poor abused lip more and looked at Nao for help. This was a lot harder than she thought.

"What make's you think your gay?"

"Natsuki…It's because of Natsuki that I'm not sure…I think I'm falling for her…" Nao said nothing for a few moments soaking in Shizuru's words before breaking out in laughter.

"Haha! Your falling for Natsuki!" Nao laughed more and shook her head trying to understand this all. "That's funny."

"Keep it down." Shizuru hissed and glared at the other girl. Why was it so funny that she might have fallen for Natsuki? Natsuki was a nice person.

"She's a player Shizuru, she doesn't do love." Nao calmed down from her mirth and looked at Shizuru seriously. She didn't want the poor thing to get hurt. Shizuru let out a sigh and looked into space.

"That's not the point. The point is, I'm confused and I don't know any other way to figure this out besides one."

"Which is?"

"Let me kiss you."

"EH?" Nao blinked and almost fell off the bench with her arms flailing. Was she serious? Why did Shizuru want to kiss her of all people? Why not just kiss Natsuki?

"I won't be sure until I kiss a girl and compare it to kissing a guy."

"W-why me?" Shizuru looked at her like she had just asked the stupidest question in the world. Nao pulled her brows together as she looked back with confusion.

"Because you're my closest friend besides Natsuki, and your beautiful." Nao's face turned as red as her hair while she looked away in embarrassment. _G__rah what a flirt! _Nao calmed her cheeks down before facing an amused Shizuru and crossed her arms much like Natsuki does to act tough.

"F-fine I'll help you." What was there to lose? She got to kiss Shizuru who was pretty damn hot and that was always a bonus. Hell, maybe Shizuru would like it a lot and end up wanting more, and that would be perfectly fine with Nao.

"Ok, but not here…let's go somewhere where no one will see." Shizuru frowned nervously. They were in a mall! Where the hell could they do it? She didn't really want to try in the bathroom, that was kind of gross. Nao stood up and picked up her bag.

"I know a good place." Nao lead Shizuru to a place called Hot Topic and pretended to look at some of the clothes there. Nao picked up an outfit that had a bunch of strings on the back that would probably need an extra person to help with and asked for the dressing room. Before Shizuru knew it a strong wooden door shut and locked behind her leaving her in a small boxed room with a mirror and no one to see them.

"Ara." Shizuru looked around the room. There were stickers and spray paint all over the walls with logos and brand names in different colors making the room look punkish. There was a small bench, a few coat hangers on the walls to hold clothes, and a mirror on the door.

"This should be good enough right?" Nao placed the clothes on the bench and looked over at Shizuru suddenly feeling nervous. "So how do you want to do this?" She stood in front of Shizuru awkwardly and watched the girl fidget slightly.

"I'm not really sure…just kiss me like you'd kiss someone you really like I suppose." Shizuru looked at the red head, who despite being younger, was about the same height as her. Nao looked down shyly and nodded. "Whenever your ready."

"Right…" Nao cleared her throat and let a gust of air she had been holding in out. She then pulled Shizuru to her by the waist and held her close while her lips met Shizuru's soft ones. Nao closed her eyes and pushed Shizuru up against the wall kissing her deep and hard. Shizuru was surprised and didn't respond at first, but then kissed Nao back. Her eyes fluttered closed while her arms snaked around Nao's neck pulling her in closer. Shizuru's heart was pounding hard and her head felt fuzzy, just like when she had kissed Natsuki, except this time was less intense and she could think more clearly. Yes, she was enjoying this very much which shocked her. Even though it wasn't Natsuki, she liked it and it felt good, which meant she was completely gay if she didn't end up liking a kiss from a guy. The kiss lasted longer than probably necessary but neither person seemed to mind much. After a minute or so, they pulled away panting lightly for air.

"So? How was it?" Nao loosened her arms around Shizuru's waist, but not letting go just yet. Shizuru blushed slightly, which surprised Nao immensely. It was the first time she's really seen Shizuru that embarrassed.

"I…I liked it." Shizuru let her arms fall from Nao's neck and down to her sides; and in return, Nao let Shizuru's waist go. "But now I need to kiss a guy…" Nao frowned. She didn't want Shizuru kissing some random guy, especially if they were suppose to kiss just like she just did with her.

"Someone decent looking would probably work." Nao opened the door to the changing room and they walked back into the mall thinking of someone good enough.

"What about Tate, or Takeda?" Shizuru asked while she looked through the store's windows.

"Nah, they can't keep a secret for the life of them."

"Then who?" Shizuru frowned and looked around the mall. Could she kiss some stranger? Probably not likely.

"Oh, I know!" Nao snapped her fingers and grinned at Shizuru. "I got a guy friend who works in a sports shop here. We can go see him cuz I'm sure he'd be willing to help." Nao lead Shizuru to the sports shop, where sure enough, her friend was working behind the counter dealing with a customer. When the customer left, Nao approached the counter with a grin gracing a features. "Hey there Tobi."

"Nao?" Tobi looked at her from over the counter seeming surprised to see her. The guy wasn't much older then Shizuru and he had blonde hair sticking up in a sexy bedhead look. He looked pretty fit from what Shizuru could tell and he was way taller than her too. She probably only came up to his shoulders. His light laughter filled the store while he grinned at the red head. "I haven't seen you in a while, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help my friend Shizuru and I." Nao gestured over to Shizuru who smiled politely. Tobi smiled back.

"Sure, what do you need?"

Nao explained to him while Shizuru stood silently by looking nervous and a little embarrassed to be in this situation. But what else could she do? She was drowning in confusion and all she wanted to do was get out of it, and if that meant being embarrassed for a little while, then so be it! Tobi agreed to it and brought them both into the back room so they could have privacy.

"So, your ok with this?" Tobi asked, making sure he didn't pressure Nao's friend and hurt her feelings. Nao would murder him.

"Yes, thank you." Shizuru smiled. Tobi shrugged and much like Nao had done, he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her kissing her soft at first but then deeper. Shizuru kissed him back concentrating on the feeling. Her head didn't feel fuzzy and her heart wasn't pounding hard or anything like that. The kiss was definitely better than what she had endured with Reito, but besides that, it was nothing special. Tobi pulled away after a little bit and looked at her expectantly. Shizuru then realized she'd have to hurt his ego a little and say she didn't feel anything special.

"Well?" Nao questioned, she didn't really like watching Shizuru kiss him, even if Tobi was her friend. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Tobi let his arms fall to his side and backed up giving Shizuru some space. This was the weirdest thing he's ever done.

"I think…" Shizuru looked over at Nao with surprise in her eyes. "I think I'm gay." Nao raised her brows while Tobi just smiled. I guess he couldn't expect every girl he kissed to fall for him.

"Well, at least that's settled." Nao shrugged and left the back room with Tobi and Shizuru. They left the store after thanking him and decided they could probably actually shop now. They entered store after store looking at cute things, trying things on, and buying a few things here and there.

"So, you think your in love with Kuga?" Nao said as she tried on a hat. Shizuru pulled on a big sun hat and looked into the mirror.

"I'm not really sure, I just get weird around her…maybe I'm just attracted to her, I'm not sure." Shizuru took the hat off and tried on another. She smiled liking it, but not enough to buy it.

"Well, your going to have dinner with her right?"

"Ara, that's true."

"Maybe something might happen that will make you know for sure" Nao looked over at Shizuru who was soaking in her words. The wine eyed girl smiled and nodded. Nao was right, maybe something special would happen and her and Natsuki could become even closer.

"Perhaps I should by an outfit for the occasion?" Shizuru smiled.

"Haha I don't know, Kuga isn't really romantic, so don't expect much. Besides, I don't think she's viewing this as a date."

"Hmm, so I guess a dress would seem over dressed." The two exited the store and went into a few others looking for something nice Shizuru could wear for her dinner with Natsuki. Eventually they found something that looked drop dead gorgeous on Shizuru without making her look overly dressed. They had several bags between the both of them and were having a good time. They sat down on a bench to rest and relax their now sore feet.

"I'm going to get some ice cream, want some?" Shizuru offered. She had bought everything so far and Nao was past the guilt for having Shizuru pay for everything after Shizuru had insisted that it was perfectly fine.

"Sure, chocolate please." Nao smiled when Shizuru left. She yawned and looked at the people walking by as she guarded the bags.

"Two chocolate ice creams please." Shizuru smiled to the woman who had her back to her. The girl turned around with a bored face while she looked at her newest customer.

"Well well, if it isn't Fujino-san." Tomoe grinned over at the girl who looked at her with slight surprise before putting her mask back on. "What do I owe for this little visit?"

"Two chocolate ice creams." Shizuru tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at the other girl. Why the hell was Tomoe working at an ice cream parlor?

"Two?" Tomoe looked around expecting to see a pissed off wolf cub. When she saw none, she smiled and looked back at Shizuru. "For your girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend. And no, its not Natsuki if that's what your thinking." Tomoe shrugged and began scooping the first ice cream. Tomoe didn't seem all that bitchy when Natsuki wasn't around. Shizuru wondered if she was just an ass because of Natsuki.

"Sprinkles?" Tomoe raised a brow pointing to the small tray of rainbow sprinkles. Shizuru shrugged and gave a nod. Hey why not? Everybody loves sprinkles. "I'm surprised your not with Kuga. Your guard dog wouldn't like it if she knew we were talking." Tomoe snickered and gave Shizuru the first ice cream.

"She's working." Shizuru began licking the ice cream and enjoyed the sweet flavor. Tomoe watched as Shizuru's tongue dipped in for another taste.

"You sure about that? She could be in some girl's bed." Tomoe could see the not so pleased look in Shizuru's eyes while her other features remained calm. _Got__cha _Tomoe sneered and began making the second ice cream. "That's what she does you know? She's a player, a tease, and nothing but a womanizer. You'll just end up getting hurt."

"Is that what happened to you?" Shizuru snapped back. Her voice was completely calm but it was laced with pure venom. She didn't like this girl telling her things like this about Natsuki. Why would she believe her anyways? Tomoe was Natsuki's enemy. Tomoe frowned as she put sprinkles on the second ice cream.

"Perhaps it was." Tomoe handed over the second cone after Shizuru gave her the money. Shizuru looked at her unsure whether to believe that or not. "She's going to break your heart Shizuru and when she does," Tomoe handed her a napkin with a number on it which Shizuru took not seeing the number at first. "Just give me a call and I'll make it all better." Tomoe grinned and waved bye to the now retreating Shizuru. "I'll have you Shizuru, just you wait and see." Tomoe mumbled.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." Shizuru smiled at Nao and handed her, her ice cream.

"It's ok. I didn't mind waiting." The two enjoyed their ice creams in silence for a little while just enjoying its rich taste. Shizuru replayed the conversation she had with Tomoe and frowned. Tomoe was probably just trying to get to her and ruin things, Natsuki had told her that Tomoe was nothing but a liar and loved to cause trouble for people.

"So, excited to see Kuga tomorrow." Nao teased lightening the silence with small talk.

"To be honest, I don't know. Now that I know I'm like that, I think I'll end up being even more nervous around her."

"Well, I got that promise to keep, so if you act normal, she'll be oblivious to it just like every other thing happening around her." Nao finished her ice cream and began eating the cone. Shizuru continued to eat her ice cream not quite done with it yet while she fiddled with the napkin she got. Her eyes read the number that was written on it and could only guess that it was Tomoe's. When had she written that?

"We should catch the bus before it leaves, or we are going to have a long walk back." Nao stood up and grabbed her bags with Shizuru finishing off her ice cream and stuffing the napkin into her pocket before following suit. They caught the bus just in time and headed back to Fuuka, which was in the northern part of Wind Bloom. When they arrived, they said their good-byes and headed home with their bags of goodies.

"Home sweet home." Shizuru mumbled as she unlocked her door and yawned. She wanted to go see Natsuki, but she wasn't quite sure she could handle that. The door swung open with ease and Shizuru made her way in, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Welcome home Shizuru." Shizuru practically jumped out of her skin when an unexpected voice groggily greeted her from her couch. There laying quite comfortably was Natsuki. Shizuru gaped at her openly as Natsuki let out a howl of laughter. "Oh man! You should've seen your face!" Natsuki laughed, and sat up on the couch rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. It wasn't because Natsuki's sleepy face was oddly sexy, though that might be a small reason, but because she had just been scared shitless. Natsuki gave a sheepish smile to Shizuru and ran her fingers through her messy hair, which oddly looked very sexy.

"I got into a big fight with my mom so I didn't know where else to go."

"How'd you get in?" Shizuru placed her bags in her room before coming back into the living room to hear Natsuki's answer.

"The same way you did. The front door. You really are lazy you know, having a key under the mat like that isn't exactly safe." Shizuru rolled her eyes at the lecture, but I guess it was better than seeing Natsuki waiting like a puppy on her door step. She looked like she had been asleep for a few hours, so if the key hadn't been there, she would have had to wait outside for a long time.

"Did you have fun shopping with Nao?"

"How did you know I went shopping with her?"

"Because she told me after I texted her." Natsuki shrugged and smiled. "I was going to go to her house first, but when she said she wasn't home and out shopping with you, I ended up coming here."

Shizuru let out a sigh. God this was weird! Natsuki was in her house and had welcomed her home scaring the shit out of her. And now she was acting like it was no big deal. Either way though, Shizuru was happy to see her and was happy that she could keep herself acting normal in front of the younger girl.

"So, can I stay the night Zuru?" Natsuki gave her puppy dog eyes causing the girl to blush and roll her eyes. How the hell was she suppose to say no to a face like that? Besides it would be nice having the girl stay over, she was always lonely when stuck home alone.

"Fine, but you better behave." Shizuru giggled when Natsuki jumped up and cheered. Natsuki pulled a bag off the floor that Shizuru hadn't noticed and grinned at her. That sly dog was planning to sleep over the whole time, like she knew Shizuru would say yes!

"Haha so uh," Patting her belly with a sheepish grin, Natsuki looked over at Shizuru. "What's for dinner?"

"I wasn't really planning on cooking tonight, so I'm not sure." Shizuru tilted her head in wonder. "What would you like?"

"Anything is fine by me."

"I have some frozen bentos in the fridge." Shizuru made her way into the kitchen, opened the freezer pulling out the small convenient store bentos, and placing them in the microwave. When they were finished, the two enjoyed their meal, well mostly Natsuki did, while Shizuru watched in horror as Natsuki drowned her food in mayo. Shizuru made tea while Natsuki, after getting permission, hooked up her Xbox she had brought with her.

"Want to play Zuru?" Natsuki asked, holding an extra controller up. Making herself comfy on the couch beside Natsuki and sipping her tea, Shizuru gently declined.

"I'd rather watch Natsuki play."

"Suit yourself." Natsuki began playing some zombie game while Shizuru watched her. They did that for most of the evening, just talking and enjoying each others company, while Natsuki showed the zombies no mercy and beat them in the face with bats and crow bars. It was nice just being near each other. At some point in the night, Shizuru found herself being picked up by strong warm arms. Her eyes lazily looked up at Natsuki who was carrying her to bed. Seeing the confusion in Shizuru's sleepy eyes, Natsuki chuckled while opening the door to Shizuru's bedroom.

"You were falling asleep silly." Natsuki placed Shizuru down gently on the bed and took off her sweatshirt and slippers before tucking the girl in. She was going to leave but felt a light tug at the hem of her shirt. "Hmm?"

"Stay." Shizuru's tired voice begged as her wine eyes drooped slightly. God she was tired, but she wanted Natsuki to stay by her side.

"Is that ok?" Natsuki husky voice asked gently. She didn't want to do something Shizuru wasn't sure of. Shizuru nodded and let go of Natsuki's shirt to move over on the bed and made room for the younger girl. Chuckling, Natsuki took off her hoodie and jeans before crawling under the covers with Shizuru only in boy shorts and a loose fitting shirt. Shizuru smiled at the girl and moved a little closer to the girl. Natsuki didn't seem to mind and actually cuddled into Shizuru's side. The two soon drifted off to sleep with small smiles on their faces.


	10. Dinner For Two

Hey guys i'm back :D sorry i didnt update for a few days i've just been busy and such :O if your ever wondering whats going on just check my page and there should be a post telling you guys what i'm up to and if i'll be missing :P Anyways heres chapter 10 Enjoy ;O

* * *

Natsuki adjusted herself slightly kicking one of her legs out from under the blankets, she was so hot but why. Natsuki pulled her arms tighter around whatever she was cuddling most likely a pillow she was to tired to turn on a fan or kick the rest of the blankets off. The thing she was cuddling was so soft and comfy she didn't want to risk waking up in fear that the object would stop being so comfy. Slowly Natsuki drifted back off to sleep, she let out a content sigh when she felt something nice running through her black tresses and a light pressure on her forehead before falling back into a peaceful sleep. Eventually green orbs opened despite wanting to stay closed but she smelt something heavenly that wouldn't let her lull back to sleep. Her stomach growled and churned uncomfortably in hunger while her mouth watered at the smell.

"Grah fuck it." Natsuki sat up in a bed that she just realized wasn't her own. "Where am.." She yawned and stretched finally remembering where she was, not bothering to finish her sentence. She had slept over Shizuru's last night due to getting into a huge fight with her mom about how she was being irresponsible all the time. Natsuki let her vision adjust and looked around the room. The last time she had been in there was when boxes littered the floor. Now everything seemed prim and proper and all in the right place just like their owner. Where was the owner? Natsuki looked at the other side of the bed where Shizuru had been but now was gone, Natsuki touched her forehead remembering the light pressure on it. What had that been? Her thoughts where interrupted by another heavenly smell causing her mouth to water again. Getting up hurriedly with out bothering to put her clothes back on Natsuki walked out towards the kitchen clad in a now wrinkled and slightly hanging off her shoulder shirt and dark blue boy shorts that hugged her figure wonderfully.

"Zuru?" Natsuki poked her head into the kitchen where sure enough the beautiful goddess stood preparing breakfast. Much like Natsuki, Shizuru was also still in her clothes she had slept in, shorts and a tank top. Natsuki's eyes roamed up her slender legs trying to suppress a blush the younger girl entered the kitchen.

"Ara, so your finally awake I see, Natsuki is quite the heavy sleeper." Shizuru smiled and placed Natsuki's breakfast in front of her, a bowl of steaming rice and small plate of fish and a small dipping bowl of mayo just for Natsuki. "You hardly noticed me prying myself away from your embrace in my breast." Shizuru teased causing the girl to become red faced once more. That was what was so damn comfortable and warm! Holy shit she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki squeaked. She could not get her face to calm down for the life of her. Laughing Shizuru set down her own breakfast and sat on the other side of the table so she could face Natsuki who was sulking.

"Kanin-na but Natsuki is just so fun to tease."

"Hmph." Natsuki glared down at her food like it had just tried to bite her and ignored the laughs coming from the older girl. This continued for a little while but soon the emerald eyed girl gave up being mad at Shizuru. Honestly it was impossible! Shizuru was just to cute and her laugh was so lovely. After breakfast Natsuki washed the dishes while Shizuru got changed for the day. When Natsuki was also finished she got changed as well then plopped herself down on the couch.

"Natsuki shouldn't get to comfortable, she has summer school." Shizuru smiled standing over by the couch. Natsuki let out a groan and threw one of the couch pillows at Shizuru.

"ugh don't remind me." Natsuki ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the clock. "What's today."

"Thursday."

"Oh I got work today."

"So Natsuki wont be at practice again?" Shizuru pouted and crossed her arms. Natsuki had worked yesterday to even though it had been her day off she had been called in. "Ikezu"

"Sorry Zuru. I have Friday off though." Natsuki stood up and grabbed her pull string bag. "So we can still have dinner." Yes Shizuru knew that, and she was brimming with excitement. She wanted to go so bad and just spend a wonderful night with the girl she believed herself to be falling for. Natsuki and Shizuru walked to Fuuka so Natsuki could attend her 4 hour class while Shizuru made her way to the music wing. She sat down at the piano and smiled at it.

"what should we play today." She tilted her head to the side and decided to try what she had done last time. She began to play her emotions, most of the keys she hit were high and eager happily floating on the air in bliss.

"Class is about to start please take your seats" Mrs. BAL said as she walked into the class room. Natsuki sighed and slumped down into her seat. _woo another 4 hours of my life to waste_ Natsuki grumbled in her head. Mrs. BAL picked up a stack of papers and handed them out to each student. It was their tests from the other day, joy! _just kill me now_. Mrs. BAL stopped at Natsuki's desk and put the paper on her desk face down. Slowly Natsuki began turning over the paper delicately as if she were dealing with a bomb that was ready to go off at any moment. When the paper was finally turned over she stared at the circled number that was in red.

"90..." Natsuki breathed she had gotten a fucking 90! After all that studying sweating and crying she had did it! She had gotten a 90 and Mrs. BAL could shove up where the sun don't shine! "Fucking right!" Natsuki cheered.

"Ms Kuga! Watch your language!" Mrs. BAL glared at the girl who quickly shut up. She would of talked back to the woman but she was to happy. _I cant wait to show Shizuru!_ Natsuki frowned a little. God what was wrong with her? She wanted to show Shizuru her grade like a little kid wanted to show her parents. Blushing a little Natsuki, decided she still wanted to show Shizuru, just not as excitingly… The rest of the 4 hours seemed to drone on and on. Natsuki just wanted to get the hell out of there show Shizuru she had done a good job and go to work. When class finally end Natsuki zipped out of there before Mrs. BAL could stop her and made a bee line for the music room. When Natsuki entered the music room Shizuru wasn't playing piano she was sleeping on the couch that was set up in there.

"Zuru…" Natsuki made her way over to the couch and knelt down beside it where Shizuru slept on, unfazed by the other girls presence. "What are you doing sleeping?" Natsuki smiled a little and brushed a strand of hair away from Shizuru's face. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night." Shizuru didn't move much at all. Natsuki chuckled to herself and folded her test and put it into her pocket. She would have to show Shizuru another time she guessed. "Zuru." Natsuki leaned closer over the girl and whispered in her ear. "Sleepy head."

"Nnm" Shizuru adjusted herself a little. Natsuki smiled and continued on. Blowing lightly into chestnut haired beauties ear, Shizuru moaned softly causing Natsuki to blush madly. God she hadn't heard Shizuru make that kind of noise since…the party.

"Shizuru I have to go to work now." Natsuki frowned. She really didn't want to go. She wanted to go back to Shizuru's place and cuddle in bed with her again and dream sweet dreams. Shizuru opened her eyes a little to look at Natsuki but not really seeing her, she was still mostly asleep.

"..tsuki…" Shizuru eyes drooped a little before she opened them a little more trying to focus her half asleep mind.

"I'm leaving." Natsuki smiled at the sleepy girl, she looked so fucking cute!

"O…k" Shizuru snuggled into the couch more.

"Will you miss me?" Natsuki grinned seeing the perfect chance to tease the girl since she was always the teaser. Shizuru put a dopey smile on her face her eyes fighting to stay open.

"I w…ill miss…you…" Shizuru tried her hardest to speak normally but she couldn't stay awake enough. Natsuki blushed and smiled down at the girl.

"I'll miss you too." With that Natsuki stood up and run her fingers through Shizuru's locks lulling her back to sleep completely before she left. Natsuki texted Nao telling her Shizuru was exhausted and sleeping in the music room, and to let her sleep there for a bit, or at least an hour.

"Wake up Fujino." Nao frowned down at the girl who seemed to be in happy la la land. Shizuru stirred a little but gave Nao no response. "Come on wake up." Shizuru finally gave in and opened her eyes to see the red head. "Well its about time."

"Nao?" Shizuru wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. She was still in the music room but the light coming from the window showed the sun setting. How long had she been asleep?

"The one and only." Nao smirked

"What time is it?" Shizuru sat up and adjusted her eyes.

"about 5pm" Nao said not even checking her phone.

"I slept for 6 hours!" Shizuru looked at Nao in disbelief. She had come to Fuuka high with Natsuki at 10am which was when her classes started. Shizuru had played piano for a while until about 12pm and took a nap. She could sort of remember Natsuki waking her up telling her she was leaving but that's about it.

"Yep, about time sleeping beauty."

"But what about practice! How come no one woke me up?"

"Well I was going to like Natsuki said but you looked like you could use the sleep." Nao smiled and sat down on the couch next to Shizuru. It was funny seeing her not so calm and collected. Shizuru leaned back against the couch and side.

"I'm sorry."

"haha don't be, no one felt like practicing anyways."

"I guess we should go home then huh?" Shizuru stood up with Nao following suit. They walked out of Fuuka high and made their way home not really talking, the silence wasn't awkward though. Shizuru parted ways with Nao after saying bye and opened her door to her apartment half expecting to find Natsuki there, she wasn't.

"Home alone…" Shizuru sighed and sat down on the couch and looked around. Natsuki's night bag and Xbox were still there so maybe she'd come back after all. Curiously Shizuru picked up the Xbox controller and turned on the game. Before she knew it she was engrossed into the game bashing zombies around and shooting them between the eyes. The game was horridly detailed with blood and limbs flying all over the place. It should have been vulgar to Shizuru but instead it was addicting.

"Haha so you cant get enough now eh?" a husky voice chuckled into Shizuru's ear this time making her jump and scream a little. Natsuki busted out laughing clutching her sides trying to breath.

"Ikezu!" Shizuru threw all the couch pillows at the laughing younger girl.

"oh my god you should of seen your face!" Natsuki laughed harder trying to take cover from the fury of pillows. She ducked and dodged until she reached the arm chair not to far from the couch and hid behind it. "Mayday mayday! We are under attack kccch! I said we are under attack!" Natsuki grinned pretending to be a soldier behind enemy lines.

Laughing Shizuru followed suit jumping over the couch and taking off the cushions and throwing them at Natsuki. "Don't let the intruder escape kccch I repeat do not let the intruder escape!" Shizuru laughed pretending to talk into a radio. Natsuki threw several cushions and pillows back but Shizuru deflected them with another pillow.

"This is Silver Wolf reporting in. I have the enemy in sights! I will now infiltrate and capture any and all prisoners kccch!" Natsuki jumped out from behind the arm chair after Shizuru threw the last pillow and charged at her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down to the floor with her. Shizuru shrieked not expecting a direct attack and fell down to the carpeted floor with Natsuki on top of her. "Purple Cobra is down I repeat Purple Cobra is down." laughing Natsuki looked at the girl underneath her.

"Purple Cobra?" Shizuru raised her brows at the younger girl.

"What I think it's a fitting code name for you." Shizuru rolled her eyes and looked up at the girl whose body was hovering over hers. Natsuki's hands were on either side of her head and her midnight locks hung like the finest silk curtains protecting what was inside a rich mansion. Emeralds stared down at her with an emotion she couldn't quite name but it was something intense, that she knew for sure. Shizuru could feel her heart pounding in her chest, when had her pulse gotten so quick? It was like a mad lion roaring in her ears yet the room had fallen completely silent. Natsuki licked her lips looking slightly uncertain of whatever she was thinking. What was going on in that pretty head of hers? Shizuru wanted to know so bad. Could Natsuki also feel this intensity? Could she tell that Shizuru wanted her with love or lust? She was uncertain, but either way Shizuru wanted her. The silence seem to drag on for an eternity yet it had only been moments since they stopped talking and Natsuki couldn't help but stare into those beautiful ruby orbs that looked at her so, so…what was in Shizuru's eyes? God she just wanted to kiss her so bad! Why had life been unfair why had Shizuru rejected her? Natsuki huffed and prepared to stand up pushing the floor beneath her arms and shoulders flexing wonderfully. But she was stopped arms had snacked around her neck pulling her body back down no longer hovering but completely against Shizuru's. God she was so warm.

"I believe the tables have turn Silver Wolf for I have captured you." Shizuru giggled speaking in what sounded like the most wonderful melody in her ear, her hot breath tickling Natsuki's ear. Natsuki let out a nervous shaky laughed and wrapped her arms around Shizuru pulling her up with her as she stood. Shizuru clung to the younger girls neck as if she were a child easily being lifted by their parent. Shizuru pouted not letting go of Natsuki. "Who said you can move? You are my prisoner."

"I'm sorry Shizuru but I have to go home."

"How come?" Shizuru hugged Natsuki tighter not wanting to let go. She didn't want Natsuki to leave her all alone in her tiny apartment. She wanted Natsuki to spend another night and sleep by her side. She wanted to wake up to the beautiful face in the morning.

"My mother wants to stop fighting and say sorry and such." Natsuki let out a sigh while she rubbed Shizuru's back gently.

"I suppose I should let Natsuki go know…"

"I'm sorry, but hey I'll spend tomorrow night with you."

"Really?" Shizuru pulled away slightly so she could look at Natsuki's face.

"Yeah I promise."

"Ok…" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki who gave her a tight squeeze of a hug then left the tiny apartment leaving the other girl alone. Natsuki didn't bother to take her stuff with her like she had planned, just so she could make Shizuru feel better. It gave her more reason to return not that she needed one but still. Sighing Shizuru made herself something to eat before taking a shower and heading to bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Holy shit Shizuru I don't believe I'm saying this but you fucking rock." Nao cheered. This had been the second time they had played a small game of baseball to get Shizuru use to the feeling of it all together. Shizuru had hit almost every ball out of the park and barely gotten out when running the bases. Shizuru was definitely the perfect secret weapon. Shizuru gave Nao a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She had been worried all day Natsuki was no where to be found. Shizuru knew Natsuki didn't have work today Nao even confirmed it so where was she? The worse scenarios filled her head, involving Natsuki dead in a ditch from an accident, to having to be called in and then to sleeping with some girl and forget all about her. Practice was pretty much over and everyone was getting ready to leave. Sighing Shizuru thanked Nao and made her way home. She really did feel more lonely when she didn't have Natsuki by her side. Shizuru opened her apartment door when her phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?"

"Shizuru hey."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru heart began pounding hard in her chest, Natsuki hadn't forgotten about her.

"Haha that's me, sorry I wasn't at practice. I had something important to do."

"Ara, that's ok Natsuki I'm just glad your safe." Shizuru smiled even though she knew Natsuki couldn't see it. This was the first time they had ever talked on the phone.

"Shizuru I don't suppose your going to wear a dress are you?" Natsuki asked suddenly.

"No I wont be."

"Good that make things go smoother."

"what do you mean."

"It's nothing. I'll be there to get you in about an hour I hope your hungry." Natsuki chuckled. Natsuki looked at herself in the mirror she was only wrapped in a towel and her hair was still pretty wet.

"Ok Natsuki, I'll be waiting."

"Alright see you soon bye."

"Bye." The line went dead and Shizuru couldn't help but smile like an idiot as she made her way to her shower to prepare for the night. She took her time as she washed up making sure to wash her hair properly and shave and such. After she was done she applied a little bit of make up and went to her room to dress in her outfit she had been saving for today. By the time she was done and finished strapping her flat sandals on since she assumed they'd be walking to some place near by, she heard the door to her apartment open. Shizuru rolled her eyes. _strolling in like she owns the place._

"Zuru?" Natsuki's voice called from the living room. Checking herself in the mirror once more Shizuru exited her bed room to see Natsuki standing in the middle of her living room looking absolutely sexy. She had a longish black coat on that was rolled up at the sleeves and unbutton and showed a white shirt underneath that looked great on her she was wearing black skinny jeans and a tie hung loosely from her neck, and she had her purple converse on of course. God how Shizuru wanted to pull Natsuki by that tie and lead her back into her bed room and lock the door.

"You look lovely Natsuki." Shizuru smiled moving closer to the girl whom seemed taken aback by Shizuru's appearance. Shizuru slightly squirmed under Natsuki gaze.

"You look great as well." No she didn't look great she looked absolutely gorgeous! Natsuki eyes roamed over Shizuru's body. Shizuru was wearing a light purple mid arm sleeve blouse with small frilly ruffles at the bottom and a frilly white skirt that had multiple layers to it but it made it look nice. Shizuru's hair was up in a cute messy bon with pieces of hair that had fallen out and framed her beautiful face. "A skirt huh?"

"It that ok?"

"Yeah that should be a little easier."

"Easier for what?"

Natsuki smiled and offered her hand to Shizuru after the older girl had picked up a white purse that matched her outfit. The two walked out and stopped on the side walk were a black and red Ducati street fighter sat on its stand two helmets resting on the bars. Shizuru looked shocked to see it sitting there looking sleek and sexy. Shizuru then pictured a very sexy clad biker suit on a very sexy Natsuki and immediately began drooling.

"I didn't know Natsuki had a bike."

"I've always had one, but I totaled it a little while back, that s why I haven't been riding it, but my uncle repaired it for me. This is why I skipped practice." Natsuki smiled happily and handed Shizuru a helmet. Shizuru took it and let her hair down from its bon before putting it on and fastening like Natsuki had down. Sitting down on the bike Natsuki started it loving the way it seemed to purr under her. "Ready?" Slowly Shizuru got onto the back of it and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist nervously.

"I-I think so."

"Ok here we go." Natsuki began speeding down the road while Shizuru hung on for dear life, it was exciting yet completely terrifying at the same time. On the bright side though she got to hold onto Natsuki's athletic frame and feel the warmth coming from her. They drove for about 30 minutes before Natsuki slowed the bike and pulled into a parking space. Slowly Shizuru released Natsuki so she could get off, which then she helped the older girl get off. They soon found their selves standing in front of a restaurant where smells of all kinds of food floated through the air just beckoning for those on the side walk to come in. When they entered Natsuki gave her name to the waitress who directed them to their reserved table.

"Natsuki this is so much." Shizuru looked at Natsuki worriedly, did this girl even realize how expensive this would be? The restaurant was decorated in a red velvet carpets and curtains with gold paint that outlined the seems of the walls. Each chair had a red cushion on it that surrounded a dark wooden table that was finished in a shiny coat. red napkins and silver salt and pepper shakers lined each table while above their heads was a small chandelier that twinkled and caste rainbows and streaks of lights, even higher above their heads was the ceiling which was painted to theme the renaissance. Small cupid like chubby children floated on wings around adults who held harps and drums while others drank and feasted. Soft music played in the back round along with soft talking and clanking of silver ware.

"Relax Shizuru I have it all taken cared of."

"But Natsuki."

"No buts, I wanted to take you some where nice, so we could have a good time, order anything you want, and after we will have dessert." Natsuki smiled over at Shizuru reassuringly. She didn't want the girl to feel guilty about this all, she wouldn't had gone all out like this for just anyone, if it had been Nao she probably would of just brought her to the American restaurant named The 99 or if it had been the boys some sort of place that sold subs. Although this was different Shizuru was different she was unlike any girl Natsuki had ever encountered and oddly she couldn't get over the girl. The two girls ordered their meals, Natsuki got a medium rare steak with some tangy sauce drizzled on it and surrounded by rice, and small shrimp also drizzled in the same sauce. Shizuru had ordered Crab sautéed in mince pork that was mixed in with chestnuts, peas and cut up carrots.

"Would you two care for some wine?" Their waiter asked as he brought out their meals hot and steaming and ready to be devoured.

"Uh no thank you just Ice tea please."

"I would like a glass of wine thank you." Shizuru smiled at the waiter who smiled back and left them alone to fetch Shizuru's drink. "I'm surprised your not having any."

"Eh I love wine but I need to drive." Natsuki smiled at Shizuru across the table as she picked up a fork and took small bites from her dish after blowing on it lightly. Natsuki to Shizuru's surprise had lovely manners while eating in the restaurant, she did not take huge bites of the juicy steak nor did she put any mayo on it, Shizuru raised her brows as she watched Natsuki eat small bites just like herself.

"Here's your wine miss." The waiter smiled politely and placed Shizuru glass down beside her before bowing lightly and left them alone again. Shizuru took a sip from it and placed it back down letting the sweet yet bitter taste savor on her tongue for a moment before swallowing it.

"This taste amazing Natsuki what is this place."

"You like it? I came here once with my mother. She had come here with her co workers and decided to take me a few weeks later, I was extremely impressed with the place and the prices are reasonable." Natsuki shrugged and took another bite of her steak.

"It's very lovely." Shizuru giggled and continued eating, her dish tasted so good and Natsuki seemed to really be enjoying her own. Even the wine was amazing in its taste, it was perfectly aged. The two began talking about random stuff such as how practice was going, how Natsuki liked Shizuru's outfit that she had bought at the mall and how her nap was.

"Oh that reminds me." Natsuki smiled shyly a blush tingeing her cheeks. "I-I got a 90 on that test I told you about."

"Oh wow really Natsuki? That's amazing. I told you, you could do it." Shizuru giggled at how Natsuki's cheeks darkened their tinge while Shizuru praised the younger girl. She was really enjoying herself she hadn't even noticed she had finished her meal until she looked down to take another bite.

"Ready for dessert?"

"Of course." Chuckling Natsuki waved over their waiter and ordered their dessert, when it finally came a plate was laid down in front of both of them Shizuru had a small piece of cake that had been drizzled in chocolate and surrounded by small scoops of ice cream while Natsuki's was a rather large sized plate with a soft huge chewy chocolate chip cookie that laid underneath multiple scoops of ice cream of different flavors and also drizzled tastefully in chocolate.

"Are you going to be able to eat all that?" Shizuru raised a brow at Natsuki who had already dug in. Just looking at it gave her a cavity, then again her own dessert looked pretty sugary as well.

"Of course I will, it dessert!" cheering Natsuki scooped more ice cream into her mouth and ate it to fast causing her to get a massive brain freeze. "Ahh!" Natsuki clutched her head and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to stop. "brain freeze." Shizuru laughed at the poor girl which earned her a glare but she didn't much care she was spending a wonderful evening with the girl and she soon would be spending another wonderful night. "Thank you for laughing at my pain." grumbling Natsuki let go of her head.

"Ara, I apologize Nat-su-ki"

"D-don't say my name like that." Natsuki hissed blush forming on her cheeks.

"And why not?"

"Because…" Shizuru raised her slender brows waiting for the girl to say more. "because its embarrassing…"

"But Natsuki is so cute when she's embarrassed." Shizuru laughed and drank the rest of her 4th glass of wine, she couldn't seem to stop her giggles.

"Your drunk."

"Am not."

"Are too." Rolling her eyes Natsuki called for the check. When she had finished paying she lead a tipsy Shizuru to her bike and helped her with the helmet after putting on her own. Giggling Shizuru bonked her helmet against Natsuki. "Oh come on get on the bike you numnut." Obeying Natsuki's orders Shizuru mounted the bike after Natsuki and wrapped her arms around the girls waist once more.

"Ara, Natsuki's so demanding."

"Yeah yeah, just hold on tight." The two sped away once again heading for Shizuru's apartment Natsuki had to make sure Shizuru held on tight every now and then due to her being intoxicated she didn't want her to fall off. When they reached the apartment Shizuru was giggling more, it seemed the motions of the bike sped up the process of the alcohol. Natsuki literally had to carry the older girl into the house. "Did I mention you're a light weight?"

"I am not, it…it was" Shizuru squinted trying to figure out the rest of her sentence. "It was just really good w-wine."

"What ever you say you drunk." Natsuki carried Shizuru to her bed room and placed the girl on the bed. "Give my your foot." Obeying again Shizuru gave her, her foot which Natsuki removed the sandal off of and did the same for the other. "Ok time to change into pj's"

"I…s Natsuki going to…to help me?" Shizuru laughed at the silly blush on Natsuki's face. Looking Shizuru up and down, Natsuki determined that she would in fact help the girl change she could barely even walk by herself Natsuki doubt she'd be able to get dressed.

"fine, where's your night clothes?"

"In the…closet." Quickly Natsuki made her way to the closet and opened it to reveal sexy looking night gowns, Natsuki spotted the one Shizuru had worn in the hotel and took it out, she really liked seeing Shizuru in purple it always looked best on her.

"Ok arms up." Natsuki placed the night gown beside Shizuru who sloppily rose her arms over her head. Natsuki pulled the girls shirt up and over her head and dropped it on the ground. Natsuki gulped looking down at the shirtless drunk Shizuru _stay calm Kuga stay calm._ "O-ok now lets get your skirt o-off" Natsuki blushed as her voice cracked and she slowly pulled down Shizuru's skirt, god this was tormenting.

"That tickles." Shizuru giggled as she squirmed out of the skirt leaving her in only red lacy panties and a matching bra, Licking her lips Natsuki picked up the night gown and pulled it over Shizuru's head and stuck her arms through the spaghetti straps. The gown didn't help much it was frilly and sexy and barely pasted Shizuru's panties. The purple gown was slightly see through as well and left more to the imagination and Kami knew that Natsuki's was running while.

"A-All done Shizuru."

"Ookini Nat-su-ki." Shizuru giggled crawling closer to the edge of the bed and standing on her knees in front of Natsuki. "Now its Natsuki's turn."

"My turn?" Natsuki mouth went dry the second Shizuru's hands began to wander over her body, Her firm hands made their way to Natsuki's shoulders pushing off the coat then pulling off the tie. Her hands the slowly began unbuttoning Natsuki's white shirt but it took her a little while since she was still pretty intoxicated. "Sh-Shizuru…" Shizuru looked up at Natsuki after the last button was undone opening the shirt and revealing some of Natsuki's athletic body and breasts.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing…."

"Returning the favor of course." Shizuru smiled her breath tickling Natsuki's face, she could smell the bitter grapes that had intoxicated the older girl. "Natsuki shouldn't wear this all to bed." Shizuru pushed the shirt off Natsuki's shoulders with a little help. Natsuki was to dazed to reject, Shizuru's hands just felt to warm and soft. They slowly trailed down her bare skin giving the younger girl goose bumps and causing a shiver to go up her spine. The hands finally stopped at Natsuki's jeans and began unbuttoning them.

"uh.." Natsuki watched as Shizuru fingers slowly, agonizingly slowly pulled down her zipper. God this wasn't good if Shizuru kept this up then she would surely go mad. "Shizuru I don't think you should mhph!" Natsuki's words were cut off by Shizuru's lips crashing down on her, kissing her deeply yet sloppily there was no patience in it, it was full of lust and want and hunger. Natsuki couldn't help but moan into Shizuru's mouth while her tongue was being attacked by one much more fierce. Shizuru's hands had stopped with the jeans they were now snaking their way into Natsuki's panties. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's warm fingers sliding dangerously low until they reached their target.

"A-ah!" Natsuki gasped when she felt the electivity shoot through her body sending pleasure through it, god Shizuru's touch felt so good. _ah shit this isn't good, she's drunk she doesn't know what she's doing! _"Shizuru…" Natsuki let out another soft gasp "Shizuru, stop we cant…." Shizuru's teeth gently nibbled at her neck. "We cant do this!" Natsuki pulled away quickly before she could be totally taken under Shizuru's spell. "I…your drunk, you should sleep."

"Nat…"

"Good night!" Natsuki fixed her jeans and grabbed her shirt before heading to the living room to change and cool off. She didn't want to take advantage of Shizuru's state but god it was tempting! Sighing Natsuki laid down on the couch and got comfortable she would sleep out here tonight since Shizuru was unstable. Natsuki eventually drifted off to sleep and Shizuru never left the room once.

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUN yep thats right folks ShizNat is on a roll and who knows whats going to happen next...oh wait i do!mwahahaha thanks for reading guys and make sure to review so i can see your opinion! sorry to those i had replied back to i get lazy e.e anyways have a good night and like always Caio~


	11. I'm Sorry

Hey guys heres chapter 11! wow i cant believe we are already this far! I put my heart and soul into this chapter so i hope you like it! also thank you guys for all the reviews!

WARNING: This contains harsh language, aangst, Alcohol, and Tomoe.

If you have any symptoms such as Vomiting, heart aches, feeling of nausea or utter disgust, you are suffering from Ugly Tomoe Sickness, This can be cured with an abundent about of ShizNat fanfcs

* * *

Shizuru's POV

A soft cool breeze blew in from the opened window, billowing my purple curtains around gently. I could hear the symphony of crickets singing in the cool night air, while the rest of the night was filled with silence. I was wide awake of course, no longer feeling the alcohol in my system. Opening my eyes slowly I sighed when I looked at the empty spot beside me, an empty spot a certain emerald eyed beauty should have been laying. That is if I hadn't done what I had. I had gone and done something crazy on a mere whim. What would that be you ask? well let me tell you.

I had been on my 2nd glass of wine when a interesting idea came into my head. I was slowly feeling the affects of the alcohol since the bottle had been perfectly aged. Natsuki had been telling me about her work and how she had fixed her bike with her uncle, she looked absolutely lovely under the chandeliers light. She casually talked in her husky yet still feminine voice with simple hand gestures, the more I listened to her the more I could feel my heart aching in some different emotion. By the time I reached my 3rd glass of wine we were just talking while we waited for our stomachs to settle so we could stuff ourselves with dessert.

Natsuki had told me about her 90 on her test and turned quite a lovely shade of red when I praised her, yet again my heart ached in something else I knew that wasn't just attraction and lust, no this was love. I wasn't very new to love, I had once fell in love with a man back in my home town the one who took my virginity but I suppose it wasn't real, he wasn't real…but I think I'm getting off topic. I wanted to find a way to see if it was true love, and how Natsuki would behave around me, sadly in the back of my mind Tomoe was repeating the words she had said to me the day in the mall. No I didn't want to be hurt again, but I wanted to trust Natsuki.

Our waiter brought our desserts and we engorged in them, enjoying the wonderful taste of our choices of that night, everything had tasted amazing. I asked for one more glass of wine and began acting as if I was getting drunk until Natsuki caught on and believed it. I was perfectly fine of course, since I had been drinking wine most of my teenage years with my parents permission of course at parties they often threw when not over seas. Stumbling on purpose we made our way back to the apartment where I made it harder for Natsuki so she would have to carry me to my bedroom. My whim was very devious if I do say so myself, if it wasn't for the many years of being trained to be proper and perfect I would have failed at my acting of intoxication.

Natsuki seemed worried about me as she changed my clothes, her gaze on me caused sparks to fly through my body. I continued on with my acting and began unclothing Natsuki making her shudder under my touch and blush a wonderful tinge of red. It had seemed I had her in my clutches when I was surprised by her abruptly jolting from my touch and stammering over her sentences until finally she picked up her clothes and left me here in this dark room alone.

Sighing again I turned onto my side facing where Natsuki should have been. I touched the cold sheets gently tracing my fingers over the cloth. Natsuki had argued that I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, that id regret it. My heart clenched tightly at that, it had been my fault that she had to say those painful things. I had told her the morning after the party that I regretted what I had done with her, that must of hurt her…I pulled her pillow close to me and hugged it tightly to my body still able to smell her faint scent of sweet autumn leaves. My heart swelled at the same time it clenched I felt proud of her, she had not taken advantage of my "drunken" stupor and left the room. She wasn't like what people had said about her, she wasn't a womanizer, she was sweet and caring. My Natsuki was lovely.

* * *

Natsuki groaned as she looked up at the ceiling, she wasn't groaning because she wasn't sleeping no she was groaning because her back ached. She was laying on her back part of her upper body on the floor while her legs still laid on the couch she had been sleeping on. She had fallen off not to long again not use to having no space. Natsuki could hear the faint chirping sound of birds while morning sunlight bathed the living room. She was planning on going back to bed but her mind wondered off to last night. It would be awkward seeing her when she woke up. What would she say to Shizuru? When all she could think about was what last night had almost lead too.

"Damn it." Natsuki grumbled and got up seeing as how she couldn't stay there she didn't want to face what was coming, she knew Shizuru would tell her sorry and say she regretted what happened. No she wasn't going to deal with that again, Sighing Natsuki got dressed and left the house not minding her stuff would be at Shizuru's even if she went home. Straddling her bike and placing her helmet on she speed away fro the small apartment that seemed to suffocate her.

"Nn.." Shizuru woke to the sound of the roaring engine of Natsuki's bike. Slowly Shizuru sat up and climbed out of bed. The small apartment felt empty and just like Shizuru had guessed it was. Shizuru's red eyes looked around the room it held no beautiful girl but only plain furniture. Natsuki's games where still on the coffee table along with her bag of clothes. Would she come back? Shizuru sluggishly made her way into the shower. The hot water felt good on her tired body it had been an exhausting she hadn't slept very well. It seemed like it was impossible to sleep with out Natsuki now yet, Natsuki had only slept in her bed with her once. Finally turning off the water Shizuru made her way to her room to get dressed for the day, her phone ringed to alert a text message. Was it from Natsuki?

_From: Nao_

_Where are you? Practice is going to start soon. We are practicing at Fuuka today" _

Looking over at the clock Shizuru was surprised to see that it was already 10am she had been in the shower for a long time. Quickly Shizuru made her way to Fukka High. When she reached the field Everyone waved to her well everyone besides Natsuki. Where was she?

"Hey how was your dinner last night." Mai grinned at Shizuru after she was close enough. Shizuru smiled politely at Mai and told her about where had Natsuki had taken her. Mai gapped openly at her, since when did Natsuki go all out on anyone?

"Wow that sounds amazing your so lucky!" Mai gushed and smiled. She wish she could go to a fancy place like that with someone.

"Where is Natsuki anyways?" Mai asked looking for the said girl. If she was sleeping in again, Mai swore she would beat her.

"Uh she's at the watering hole with Chie." Nao raised a brow at Shizuru. "Go fetch the puppy for us would you?"

"Sure." Leaving the field Shizuru made her way onto the trail that lead into the woods until she reached the cave slowly and carefully she made her way in trying not to trip, Shizuru was almost at the exit of the cave when she heard Natsuki's voice.

"Shut it Chie I don't care." She growled growing annoyed.

"Haha your getting soft. What happened to Queen of the Flirts?"

"I can get any girl I want Chie and you know it!"

"Yeah right you cant even get Shizuru." Chie laughed and took a sip of her drink looking at a really pissed off Natsuki.

"Ha! I already fucked Shizuru, I fucked her the same night I met her just like I told you I would." Natsuki snarled she hated when Chie made her feel uncool, Chie was just trying to push her buttons and it worked. She had gotten with Shizuru and now she wanted more and not just because she felt lust and attraction but she some how felt more, Shizuru was puzzling.

"Yeah right."

"Its true why do you think we went to bed at the same time?"

"Then why haven't you been with any other girls lately?"

"Because…" Natsuki's voice slowly faded as Shizuru ran out back the way she came she didn't want to know why. Natsuki was probably just waiting for someone better to come along. Someone who she could fuck and get naughty with. Natsuki was just like everyone had said she was. She hurt people and was a player just using girls for her needs. Shizuru fiercely rubbed away the tears that had begun to pour down her face like a waterfall. She needed to calm down if she was going to face her friends. She couldn't look like a wreck, she just needed to put on her same old mask just like she had done all her life.

"Because…" Natsuki blushed and glared down at her feet. "Because I think I'm starting to really like her, I'm not really interested in any other girls now…pretty or not." Natsuki looked up to see a laughing Chie and glared at her.

"So the Queen of Flirts has fallen in love." Chie grinned over at the other girl who looked at her confused. Love? Was that what made her so interested in Shizuru? Natsuki furrowed her brows cutely, some how the idea seemed right, it felt right.

"Love…" Natsuki repeated the word trying it out for a taste. She didn't doubt it, Chie had been much like her, hopping from girl to girl until she came across Aoi and fell head over heels for her. Aoi had completely ignored Chie's advances when they first met. Chie tried over and over but was ignored, rejected or beaten upside the head. It wasn't until Chie had given up and started acting like herself instead of some player. Chie was naturally charming when she was being herself, and it got Aoi's attention seeing the girls genuine sweet side more and more caused them to get closer until Chie asked her once more to go out with her, this time not intent on doing it for sex and Aoi had said yes.

"Yep your in love, I can see it."

"I don't know, I think you might be right."

"Oh course I am!" Chie grinned and stood up. "Now come on we got practice."

The two made their way to the field to find everyone had started without them. After being lectured by Mai about needing to be punctual the group started training for real. Natsuki made her way over to the bats where Shizuru was picking out hers. Taking a deep breath she made her way over she was still nervous about what happened last night, and now even more nervous because she thought she was in love.

"Hey Zuru." Natsuki smiled at the girl. Cold red eyes looked up at her that burned in anger. Natsuki gulped and watched as Shizuru silently walked away. What the hell had that been? Shizuru just gave her the most hateful cold glare she had ever seen, even Tomoe couldn't glare at her with that much affect. _is she mad about last night! I left I didn't let her do anything! Why is she mad at me?_ Natsuki panicked as she picked up her glove and went to her base. Mai pitched the ball hard and fast at Shizuru who now could keep up with the speed. Shizuru glared daggers at the ball and swung with so much force that the ball went flying over the fence and a few yards beyond it. Everyone gapped, holy shit was it even possible to hit like that! Mikoto ran to collect the ball since today they only had a couple of base balls when she returned she held out a shredded ball over to Mai.

"Oh my Kami!" Mai gawked at the ball the white skin had tore half off and a big chunk of cork was missing from the ball. Mai looked over at Shizuru who was waiting at home plate for the second pitch. Her bat had a large dent in it and the palms of her hands were red. The swung must have put stress on her hands to do that.

"Should I get another ball?" Mikoto asked Mai nodded slowly she was still shocked at the condition the ball was in. everyone else seemed just as freak out at how hard Shizuru hit it, she had never done this before. Shizuru looked completely calm but Natsuki could see the anger in her eyes. Shizuru was fucking pissed off and was going to let it all out on those poor base balls. When Mikoto returned with a new ball Mai pitched it to Shizuru who hit it just like the last one, the dented bat cracked hard against the ball putting another dent in the aluminum bat.

"Uh maybe we should do something else." Mai looked at Shizuru nervously. "How about we run laps?" Shizuru nodded and tossed her bat and started sprinting across the field, Everyone joined her. Everyone was pretty much burnt out after 5 laps around the huge field but Shizuru kept going. Natsuki even had to stop to take a break, it was amazing how much Shizuru could push herself when she was angry. Shizuru finally ran out of steam after 5 more laps and was panting heavily sweating buckets. Nao had given her some water which she chugged down in 2 huge gulps.

"Wow Shizuru you really pushing yourself that's admirable." Mai grinned.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Mikoto bounced up and down on the bench they were all sitting on. Shizuru was on the opposite side of the bench from Natsuki.

"Thank you." Shizuru smiled a horridly fake smile that everyone besides Natsuki seemed to buy.

"We should celebrate on our progress through all this training." Takeda mused as he tried getting sand out from inside his shoes.

"That sounds like a good idea what should we do?"

"We could throw a party." Nao shrugged as she filed her nails. No one seemed up for it so the suggestion was took off the list of ideas.

"How about we do something simple." Natsuki mumbled she wasn't in the mood to do anything major but she still thought everyone deserved to celebrate and she wouldn't ruin that for them.

"How about movies at my place?" Tate asked. "My new TV finally arrived and its huge practically takes up my whole wall."

"Hey yeah that sounds good. We could pick up some action flicks or whatever and buy some stuff to make supper and some snacks!" Takeda grinned "and we can all just pass out there."

Everyone seemed to like this idea and agreed they would go over Tate's apartment. After packing up their gear and heading home to grab their clothes and pillows and blankets they gathered into Tate's apartment that was a little bigger then Shizuru's.

"What should we have for supper?" Mikoto asked her stomach growling loudly making everyone laugh.

"How about curry!" Chie raised her hand happily. Everyone seemed to be ok with this. Quickly Mai wrote down what they would need at the store on a piece of paper.

"You and Shizuru go to the store and get us this stuff and some snacks too."

"Eh! Why do we have to do it." Natsuki protested, she wasn't sure if this would be a very good idea. Shizuru looked like she was ready to kill her.

"Because I said now get going!" Mai pushed them out of the apartment and shut the door leaving them in an heavy awkward silence. Shizuru began walking not bothering to wait for Natsuki. The grocery store wasn't to far from Tate's place so it shouldn't take to long. Sighing Natsuki followed Shizuru staying a few good feet behind her looking at her curiously. Why was she so pissed? What had she done wrong to make Shizuru hate her? Was it because she had let Shizuru get so far when she should of stopped her right away?

"Fuck." Mumbling Natsuki entered the store with Shizuru and grabbed a grocery kart wheeling it down the isles with more uncomfortable silence. Shizuru held the list in her hands and lead Natsuki through the isles picking up the ingredients and snacks on the way. God if they stayed quiet any longer Natsuki was going to explode.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki started her throat feeling dry while her heart pounded hard in her chest. She just wanted Shizuru to talk to her, she'd do anything to hear her voice. Shizuru said nothing as if she never heard Natsuki. "Shizuru." Natsuki said more firmly this time. Shizuru stopped in the middle of the empty isle.

"What is it." Shizuru voice was hard and cold just like her glare from earlier. Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I.." Natsuki licked her lips uncertain what to do. "I'm sorry." She said finally, she wasn't sure what she was sorry for but apparently she had done something horrible.

"Your sorry." Shizuru repeated in a deadpan voice. She turned slightly so Natsuki could see her side profile. "I doubt that."

"Shizuru…I am"

"That's Fujino-san to you!" Shizuru hissed causing the younger girl to wince. "How dare you try to apologize to me when you don't even mean it." Shizuru voice was dangerously calm her glare burned into Natsuki's form making the girl shudder with an icy chill going down her back. "I was wrong about you." Shizuru's hands clenched into tight fist her knuckles turning white while she trembled slightly. She was starting to lose her cool, She wouldn't let Natsuki see she had gotten to her! She needed to look strong and calm while her harsh cold words bit into the other girls flesh. "How could I possibly be so stupid as to trust you as to let you sneak into my heart!" Shizuru gritted her teeth tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "I don't want anything to do with you!" With that she couldn't take it anymore the tears started pouring down her face and she raced out of the store leaving a very shocked Natsuki and a grocery kart of food alone in the isle.

Natsuki's POV

I couldn't breath no, it was far to hard. Every word Shizuru had said pierced my heart with such a vicious pain that I was begging to be put out of my misery. I wanted to tell her to stop I wanted to scream at her to stop, but I was mute. I couldn't find the words my tongue and throat were dry and my stomach churned. Shizuru was crying, I made her cry…It was so confusing. I couldn't understand what I had done to make her hate me in such a way. I wanted to chase after her but my feet wouldn't move. What the fuck did I do! I grasped the grocery kart tightly balancing my weight on it, if I hadn't I surely would collapse.

When I could finally move I left the store sinking slower and slower in my own misery, I guess it had begun raining because by the time I was able to clearly think I was drenched. I did the only thing I could after being beaten and battered, after being rejected once again. I went to a familiar bar which was fogged with cigarette and cigar smoke. I could hear men playing pool in the back round when I sat down in my usual seat whenever I got depressed and needed to let go. The bartender seemed to recognize me even in my sad pathetic and wet state and gave me my usual drink. I chugged it down feeling the harsh bite of the alcohol on my raw throat. He gave me glass after glass while I drowned myself in self pity. I stumbled around trying to reach the bathroom after I had "broke the seal" and was ready to piss out all that I had drank in the hours I had been there. When I entered a couple of women were in there but I paid them no mind in my drunken state. After I finished with my bodies needs I looked into the mirror and looked at my sad state up close. I looked like shit but apparently not to the woman who whistled at me. I squinted my eyes in the mirror seeing her behind me leaning against the wall. She was wearing something skimpy. Some how I ended up in lip lock with her panting on the bathroom floor while she eagerly touched and fondled me. My head began pounding and my mind went kind of fuzzy.

"Your so sexy." She breathed in my ear. I groaned not in pleasure but in sorrow. What was I doing? Oh yeah being how everyone had described me to be. A stupid 18 year old who enjoyed drinking acting like an asshole while I jumped from girl to girl for my own pleasure and gain. The woman on top of me who I didn't even know the name of took my groan as a sign of pleasure and continued to fondle me. I looked up at her tiredly taking in her features. She was older then me, and had the same color hair as Shizuru…

"Shizuru." I whispered. God where was she I wanted to see her. I didn't want to be with this stranger. "Get off." I groaned my head pounded harder.

"What?"

"Get off!" I growled getting angry. God this fucking pounding was driving me crazy. Reluctantly she slowly got off me. I jumped up onto my feet and left the bathroom grabbing a bottle of booze paying my tap and heading out into the streets. The rain had stopped and it was night time now. Stumbling I made my way down the side walk drinking down the bottle of vodka in my shaking hands. The more I drank the more I stumbled and cussed when I fell.

End of POV

* * *

"wah the fuc did I do!" Natsuki yelled into the night air no one around to hear her slurs and cussing. She quickly chugged down more from her bottle feeling the liquid burn harshly on her throat. "I dint do anyfing wrong" Glaring at the darkness Natsuki swayed and tripped on the curb falling down. "FUCKING WHORE!" she screamed as loud as she could. Her voice echoed a bit down the road while she stared up at the night sky while she was on her back laying in the middle of the road. "I…I just want you happy." Natsuki sighed and got up with much difficulty falling back down several times. Soon she made her way back onto the side walk and continued down the road.

Shizuru looked up at the door that was in front of her while she waited for her knocks to be answered. Nervously she shifted from one foot to the other, until finally the door opened revealing a questioning look that then turned into a smug smile.

"Fujino-san" Tomoe leaned against her door frame. "What do I owe for this pleasure?" Shizuru looked at Tomoe and bit her lip nervously, what was she doing here she shouldn't have came. As if reading Shizuru's thoughts Tomoe stepped back and opened the door further. "Please come in."

"Thank you, sorry for the intrusion." Shizuru stepped into the house and removed her shoes before following Tomoe deeper into the house.

"It's perfectly fine." Shizuru nodded and squeezed the napkin Tomoe had given to her when she saw her at the mall. Turns out on the other side was her address. "So I'm guessing it happened." Tomoe grinned and sat down on a plush brown couch.

"What would that be?"

"Kuga breaking your heart of course."

"Oh." Shizuru sat down on the couch as well slightly wincing at Tomoe's words. They were a harsh cruel reality.

"It's ok though, these things happens." Tomoe mused looking over at Shizuru. She tapped her chin lightly and frowned. "I hate to say I told you so." Casually Tomoe shrugged it off. "But I'm here for you."

"Thank you Tomoe-san" Shizuru said not sure what to really do.

"Just call me Tomoe." She smiled patting Shizuru's shoulder causing the older girl to jump a little at the contact.

"Ara, if you insist." Sighing Shizuru looked at her hands folded in her lap. She didn't notice Tomoe get up and stand in front of her.

"Shizuru." Tomoe breathed. Slowly Shizuru lifted up her gaze to look at the other girl. Tomoe's stormy grey eyes swirled with amusement and lust. "Just forget about her, she's not worth it, she was just using you."

"I…I cant."

"Sure you can, you don't need her, you got me, Natsuki's just a womanizer who doesn't care about you. But I care about you Shizuru." a wicked smiled sprawled over the teal haired girls face, Shizuru thought it looked kind of crazy. "I care." She repeated and pressed her lips against Shizuru's kissing her hungrily. Shizuru didn't respond at all she was slightly taken aback. Tomoe's moved lips over hers fiercely making Shizuru move hers, her tongue darted into Shizuru's mouth rubbing against it. Pushing her shoulders back into the couch Tomoe straddled Shizuru's lap and pressing her body hard against the poor older girls. Tomoe let out a moan into Shizuru's mouth when Shizuru responded to the kiss. Shizuru closed her eyes just trying to get all of the days bad events out of her head, but all she could see was Natsuki under her eye lids. Tomoe's hands snaked their way up the chestnut haired girls shirt causing her to tense slightly. Hands fondled her breast harshly and demandingly. _Natsuki's hands had been soft._ Shizuru groaned picturing Natsuki undressing her last night. No Natsuki had hurt her she couldn't think about her. Shizuru tried focusing on Tomoe.

"Shizuru…" Tomoe kissed against her neck biting at it lightly while her hands hand left her breast and were now running through Shizuru's hair. Shizuru bit her lip her eyes still closed _"I'll miss you too." Natsuki's husky voice said before she felt her fingers running through her hair_. Shizuru bit her lip harder. Why couldn't she get her out of her damn mind!

"You look so good." Tomoe moaned kissing her way down Shizuru's chest. _"you look great." Natsuki smiled holding out her hand for her to take._ "I want you so bad," Tomoe pulled Shizuru's shirt off her and began fondling her breast more. _"I…I cant!" Natsuki pulled away pulling her pants back up. "Your drunk, you don't know what your doing…I don't want you to do something you'll regret." _Shizuru growled, why couldn't Natsuki just leave her be! _"Shizuru…I'm sorry." Natsuki looked at her pain clear in her eyes._

"Damn it.!" Shizuru's eyes snapped open and her hands reached Tomoe's shoulders and pushed her hard making her fall off Shizuru's lap. Shizuru quickly stood up and grabbed her shirt.

"what the hell!" Tomoe glared up at Shizuru clearly pissed off. "what are you doing." Shizuru pulled her shirt on the glared down at Tomoe.

"I don't care if she hurt me I still love her." And with that Shizuru stormed out of Tomoe's house slamming the door behind her. Rubbing at her mouth and spitting down on the ground Shizuru attempted to get Tomoe's taste out of her mouth. She some how found herself in a familiar place. She had made her way to "The Spot", which was completely empty besides a few tents no one bothered to put away. Shizuru climbed up the rope swing tree and sat down on the branch the rope swing was tied to watching the moon reflect off the water, silently tears streamed down her face.

"Ugh." Natsuki groaned and stumbled around in the woods squinting her eyes in the dark until she saw the cave that lead to the hidden watering hole. "I didn't do anything wrong." She grumbled seeing Shizuru standing in front of her. "I'm sorry ok!" Natsuki reached out to touch Shizuru but her hand fell through the air, there was no Shizuru there. "I'm a fucking idiot I know!" Natsuki hiccupped and chugged the last bit of vodka in the bottle before smashing it over a rock. "I do everything wrong." Natsuki glared at another Shizuru who was walking next to her.

"I'm a stupid womanizer just like you said!" She wobbled and went to grab Shizuru for support but once again her arms fell through emptiness. "I bet you think this is funny eh? Watching me get hurt tormenting me?" Natsuki stood up her hazy gaze looking at the cave entrance where another Shizuru was. "I bet your fucking enjoying this" Natsuki followed the fake Shizuru who faded in the darkness when she exited the cave she was in "The Spot." She looked around for the next Shizuru not seeing one she continued to talk as if one was there in her drunken self pity.

"But its not my fault you know! I'm oblivious to every fucking thing! It goes over my head." Natsuki looked up for no reason to see another fake Shizuru sitting on a tree looking down at her. "I'm everyone's fucking joke. People are horrible monsters who take from others and crush their hearts." Natsuki stumbled closer to the tree. "That's why I do what I do! I cant trust anyone I'll just get hurt."

Tears began flowing down her face which made them look like a stream of sparkling crystals in the moons light. "I don't want to get hurt so in order to do that I have to hurt other people! To keep them away. But now…now I'm stuck because of you! Because of you I cant ignore these stupid feels that will lead to pain one day! Because of you I'm fucking in love and I cant go a single day with out you, I cant go a single minute with out hearing your beautiful voice!" Natsuki sobbed leaning against the tree and punching it hard. "Because of you Chie laughs at me because she knows I'm in love and now I know it!" Frustrated Natsuki climbed up to the tree where the fake Shizuru still sat looking at her with a shock expression.

Sitting down on the branch next to her tears still streaming down her face Natsuki sighed running her fingers through her hair. "But what does it matter to you, Your just another fake Shizuru tormenting me until I drowned in my own drunken pity." Natsuki looked at the fake Shizuru that didn't disappear yet, maybe because she hadn't tried to touch her yet. "God damn it, I must be going crazy, my own hallucinations have tears." Natsuki reached out her hand to stroke the tears away with her thumb knowing this Shizuru will disappear too. "Cant I just love you? Cant I just make all the pain I caused you to go away?" She stroked the tears away of the fake Shizuru's face but it didn't help much more just came out. Natsuki was slightly surprised that this fake Shizuru wasn't disappearing but she figured it was because she had finally gone crazy. "I don't even know why your so angry at me…I'm not very good with dealing with peoples emotions."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru spoke finally her voice cracking while her throat felt raw. Natsuki was pouring her heart out to her and she didn't even think Shizuru was real, Natsuki must had been drinking really hard all night.

"Oh so you can talk now?" A sad smile spread over Natsuki's lips. "I missed hearing your voice, the real you was so cold to me. I don't know what I did…"

"Natsuki I am real."

"Oh Shizuru please don't lie to me, it already hurts, you're the last thing I have of her." Natsuki frowned. Now even her fake Shizuru was going to hurt her.

"Natsuki it really is me."

"You cant be, because I wouldn't have been able to say all of that if you were, I'm terrible with words."

"But it is me Natsuki." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand in her and squeezed it gently. Natsuki looked at her fresh tears in her eyes. "It's the real me." Shizuru leaned forward and kissed the younger girl softly her lips brushing lightly over Natsuki's

"Shizuru…" Natsuki closed her sad eyes and pressed her lips more firmly against Shizuru's kissing her slowly tasting and savoring the flavor of her soft lips. Shizuru eyes fluttered closed too enjoying this moment, her heart was pounding so hard. How could she have done all of this! Natsuki was drunk and in tears talking to fake Shizuru's and thinking she was fake as well. She didn't know what to make of this situation Natsuki seemed so upset yet earlier what she heard…Shizuru mentally sighed, she would have to wait for the whole story tomorrow when Natsuki was stable. Right now though she was with Natsuki kissing her with all the love she could put into it, but she had one more thing to do.

"Natsuki." Shizuru whispered pulling away a little from the girl she loved staring into dazzling emeralds. "Natsuki…I love you." There she said it! She had said it and it felt so damn good to say it!

"God I must be dreaming." Natsuki groaned.

"Natsuki this is real!"

"How? How can something this wonderful be real." Natsuki demanded. Shizuru herself couldn't believe this was happening. Shizuru growing slightly frustrated pushed Natsuki.

"You tell me!" Natsuki's eyes widened as she fell off the tree branch and into the water below. Shizuru looked down into the water which rippled where Natsuki had landed. Eventually Natsuki popped up and glared up at her.

"Well? How's the water."

"Its fucking cold!" Natsuki growled up at the older girl who laughed. Ok good this was why to much of a wake up call this was definitely real. "And!"

"And?"

"I fucking love you!" Natsuki grinned. Shizuru blushed and couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her heart swelling. She stood up and jumped off from the branch landing near Natsuki with a splash before coming back up. Shizuru swam closer to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I love you too, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru giggled. Natsuki rolled her eyes and kissed Shizuru lovingly holding her close, both quickly forgetting the water was freezing. God this felt so good to finally have Shizuru, to finally be able to kiss her with out worries. Being in love was wonderful.

* * *

Wooo! ShizNat forever bitches! i hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and comment! have a good night! and one again Caio~


	12. Movie Night!

Hey everyone! sorry i havent updated in a few days! I've been oober busy, The dead line for the play i'm in is almost hear and i'm freaking out XD I've never been in a play before . Anyways those who reviewed thank you! those who threatened my life if i didnt updat soon TA-DA! lol. anyways i've almost have reached a hundred reviews! woo, and someone who has excepted my draw Natsuki or Shizuru in a baseball uniform challange! but anyways ENJOY!

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning in Fukka, 1am or so. The cool night was filled with laughter as two girls talked and held hands both drenched in water. The reality of their situation was an odd one, yet none the less the two didn't care, not anymore. Their feelings for each other were returned by the other and all seemed right with the world, nothing else mattered. They shared chaste kisses and laughs while they made their way down the middle of the road, street lights lighting the way for them. When they reached their destination they shared one more kiss and giggle before knocking on the door. Some fumbling and voices were heard before the door was finally opened revealing a busty red head.

"Holy shit! Where have you two been what happened?" Mai gapped at them, while the others in the living room craned their necks trying to see who was at the door.

"Eh, sorry to worry you Mai…"

"Ara, we apologize, some stuff happened…" Shizuru trailed off looking lost in space.

"When you guys didn't return we thought something bad happened!"

"Geez Mai can you stop yelling" Natsuki head was beginning to pound, and Mai's yelling wasn't helping. "We'll tell you about it later ok?" Sighing Mai nodded and let the two soaked girls into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room in their pj's and blankets scattered every where in the places their friends had decided to sit. On Tate's huge TV was what looked like an action flick paused.

"Natsuki, Shizuru where the fuck have you been." Nao growled obviously annoyed at her friends. She had to go look for their sorry asses in the rain and when she didn't find them she had to go pick up the food for herself.

"Yeah Captain, we where worried." Takeda frowned while Tate just rolled his eyes his thumb itching to press the play button and start the movie again.

'It doesn't mat- ACHOO!" Natsuki head whipped forward. "Ugh! Look it doesn't matter! We are going to get out of these wet clothes before we catch our deaths then a shower!" Aggravated Natsuki wiped her nose with her wet sleeve and dragged Shizuru out of the living room before anyone could say anything else.

"Natsuki are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just fucking cold." Natsuki found her and Shizuru's bags in the other room and picked them up before dragging Shizuru to the bathroom. Shizuru blinked not sure what to do, did Natsuki expect her to undress right there?

"What are you doing."

"Filling the bath tub so we don't catch a cold." Sighing Natsuki ran her fingers through her wet tangled tresses and looked over at Shizuru. "Aren't you going to start undressing?" Shizuru blushed slightly and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Ara, I…" Shizuru blushed again.

"What? There's plenty of room in this tub for both of us."

"That's no good Natsuki, I might not be able to control myself." Shizuru winked at Natsuki, in which it was her turn to blush at Shizuru's teases, so she decided two could play at that game.

"Who says I wouldn't like that."

"…Ara." Shizuru could feel the blush return to her cheek. Laughing Natsuki turned off the water after the tub was filled and began stripping off the wet clothes and sat herself into the murky water letting out a sigh of content. Quickly Shizuru did the same eager to join her new girlfriend, and just like Natsuki let out a content sigh.

"This feels like heaven."

Giggling Shizuru nodded while she watched Natsuki lay her head back against the back of the tub and close her eyes. Shizuru's eyes then began trailing down Natsuki's creamy neck that laid exposed along with her bare shoulders and collar bone before being hidden by the murky water. Shizuru could feel her mouth go dry while she tried swallowing down the lump in her throat, damn Natsuki was fucking hot. Natsuki huffed and stretched her legs out her skin feeling tingly from the hot water, her legs gently brushed against Shizuru's causing the younger girl to blush. Natsuki peaked over at Shizuru who's eyes were closed as well, a simple smile adoring her face. Natsuki found herself being pulled towards Shizuru by an unknown force and kissed the chestnut haired beauties pink lips. Ruby eyes revealed themselves when they felts those soft lips against her own. Happily the two shared a loving kiss, that was slow and soft.

"Hey Shizuru…" Natsuki started as she pulled away from the kiss and looked at the older girl. "How did this happen?"

"What does Natsuki mean?"

"I mean…you rejected me, you said…you said you weren't "like that." Natsuki frowned recalling the event. "But now, here we are kissing." Natsuki finished looking confused.

"I'm not really sure Natsuki, In the beginning I really didn't think I was, and that the alcohol had made me do those things…but the longer I was around you, the more I got to know you, my feeling began getting out of hand." Shizuru sighed trying to find the right words.

"The Piano…"

"Huh?"

"When you were playing your feelings on the piano that first time, it sounded so haunting yet filled with life." Natsuki furrowed her brows together cutely. "It was amazing but the longer I listened to you play the more haunting and jumbled it sounded, it sounded like you were…like you were confused."

"Ara, yes I was. That was when I wasn't sure what to think, I wasn't sure what my emotions were doing. But as time went on, I realized that I was falling for you, until finally I knew I loved you."

Blushing Natsuki nodded and looked at the water as it made small ripples every time she breathed. It made sense, and Natsuki was glad that Shizuru had fallen for her. She couldn't have been happier! For once in her life she was content with one girl, she wanted to stay with Shizuru as long as Shizuru would let her stay and never push her away.

"Ne, Natsuki."

"Hm?" Natsuki hummed not looking up from the rippled.

"It's my turn to ask a question."

"Ok shoot." When Shizuru didn't say anything Natsuki looked up from the water to see the sad look in Shizuru's eyes she look confused and worried.

"I was angry at you today…but I had a reason." Sighing Shizuru looked over at Natsuki who was staring at her waiting for her to continue. "This morning Nao asked me to go get you since you were at the watering hole…So I went to, but when I was almost there I heard you talking to Chie…" Shizuru sucked in her lip and chewed it harshly. "I heard you say, all those things…about you and me at the party and-"

"Stop!" Natsuki growled a little scowling down at her reflection. How could she have been so stupid! That was why she had been so mad at her! It must of sounded horrible and conceded to Shizuru! Natsuki blinked, but if Shizuru heard then how come she was mad? Natsuki had said she was in love with Shizuru…unless she never heard that part. "What was the last part you heard?"

"Chie had asked you why you hadn't slept another girl yet…but I left before that I didn't want to hear why, I was so sure you'd say because you were looking for someone better to come along." Sighing Shizuru couldn't help but feel tears sting at her eyes because of the memory. Quickly Shizuru hid her face in her hands to embarrassed to have Natsuki see her cry.

"Hey hey! Don't cry Zuru don't cry." Natsuki pulled Shizuru into her arms and hugged her tightly rubbing her back gently. "Hey now its ok, That's not why I hadn't done that. It was because I was falling in love with you, Chie had been teasing me and she pointed it out to me, you know how oblivious I am, even with my own feelings." Shizuru's soft sobs had calmed down but she remained in Natsuki's arms. "I was going to tell you how I felt, even if you didn't return my feelings, but when I got to the baseball field you were so angry at me…" Natsuki sighed.

"Kanin-na Natsuki kanin-na." Shizuru buried her face into Natsuki's chest fresh tears starting to fall, how could she have been so blind? If only she had stayed to listen longer then all that stuff could have been avoided! The way she had treated Natsuki in the grocery store as well! God she was horrible, it was all her fault.

"Hey hey don't say sorry." Natsuki cooed softly running her fingers through Shizuru's locks. "It's not your fault, I would of acted the same way." Natsuki pulled Shizuru away from her a little bit and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. "It's ok, I forgive you. Now no more crying ok?"

Shizuru nodded and wiped her eyes, she was so exhausted. She had cried so much today and all she wanted to do was relax and get rid of the stress. Natsuki was to kind to her she didn't deserve such a kind hearted girl. How could she ever make all that happened up to Natsuki? "ookini Natsuki."

"Your welcome." Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru softly, slowly Shizuru's arms encircled Natsuki's neck pulling herself closer to the emerald eyed beauty deepening the kiss. Natsuki's tongue licked at Shizuru's bottom lip asking for entrance which Shizuru granted. Soon their tongues were battling against each other not able to get enough of each other. Shizuru moaned softly into Natsuki's mouth when she felt Natsuki's hands wrap around her sides and massage them gently. If they thought the bath water was hot before it was even hotter now, every touch Natsuki made on Shizuru's skin made a wonderful burning feeling that sent shocks through her body and down to her core, making her want more.

"My Nat-su-ki." Shizuru breathed against Natsuki's ear causing the younger to shudder as electricity shot through her body, god she loved it when Shizuru said her name like that in such a seducing voice. Shizuru nibbled lightly on Natsuki's earlobe getting soft moans to come out of the poor girl.

"Sh-Shizuru! Not do that." Natsuki blushed intensely. Shizuru smiled, amusement clear in her crimson eyes. Shizuru was starting to feel bold after hearing Natsuki's cute sounds and she wanted to hear more!

"Ara, I don't know what your talking about." Shizuru smiled and licked Natsuki's ear earning yet another adorable moan from the girl, oh how she could get use to that. Natsuki was starting to feel hot and only from a few licks! God this girl had a horrible affect on her. Shizuru pushed Natsuki against the tub wall while her fingers roamed below the water rubbing Natsuki's delicious abs. Natsuki let out a low groan not sure how much she couldn't take before she pounced Shizuru. Smiling devilishly Shizuru massaged Natsuki's abs and then made her hands go lower still massaging, making her way to Natsuki's inner thighs massaging them teasingly close to the younger girls sex.

"Sh-Shizuru…" Natsuki let out another moan which was a little louder. She knew she should probably keep her voice down but god it was so damn hard! Natsuki bit her lip trying to keep her voice down.

"Yes, my Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru giggled.

"You…cant, or I'm going to-"

"HEY!" Natsuki and Shizuru jumped at the loud voice and the banging on the door that interrupted them. "I got to take a leak get out of my bathroom!" Tate groaned doing the pee-pee dance in the hall way, he had tried holding it so the girls could take a bath a relax but he had "Broken the seal." and really needed to pee. No answer came for a moment before an eruption of laughing sounded on the other side of the door. "Captain! This ships going to go down!" Tate groaned clutching his stomach.

"One sec!" Natsuki rolled her eyes and got out of the tub while Shizuru watched the water roll off her body, which only caused the aching between her legs to intense. "Come on Shizuru let's get dressed." Natsuki huffed trying to calm her body after Shizuru's teasing. Nodding Shizuru got out too and pulled the plug letting the water drain. They dried and dressed quickly before exiting the bathroom which Tate ran into and shut the door. Laughing the two held hands and made their way into the living room where everyone still was hanging about a movie paused on the screen.

"You two feeling better?" Mai raised a brow. Her eyes scanned over the two of them before her eyes stopped on their joined hands. "EH!" Mai yelled catching everyone's attention. Mai pointed at them shock clear on her face. "A-are you guys dating now?"

Natsuki blinked while Shizuru giggled behind her free hand.

"Ara, Mai is being so loud."

"Geez no need to yell." Natsuki sighed. Everyone was gawking at them which made Natsuki feel a little uneasy causing a small blush to splash across her cheeks. "But to answer your question, yes we are."

"Right on!." Chie cheered winking at a now even more red Natsuki. It was about time that girl got a real girlfriend.

"How the hell did that happen?" Nao looked at the two quizzically but smiled mentally. Shizuru had finally did it and confessed her feels from what Nao could guess. Shizuru smiled seeing the twinkle in Nao's lime green eyes. Shizuru decided they should tell everyone what happened today. Natsuki began explaining her part of the story the second Shizuru finished her side and everyone just looked at them like they had two heads.

"You guys just couldn't take the easy way could you." Nao said in a deadpan voice. God they were complicated. Everyone laughed and shrugged while Shizuru and Natsuki picked a spot to sit and cuddled. Tate finally started the movie but was interrupted with a loud "damn!" everyone turned to face Nao who was glaring down at her jumbo bag of milk duds. They were her favorite and now they were all gone. She had gave out handfuls earlier but was now regretting it.

"I need more milk duds."

"Your going to rot out your teeth with those things."

"Oh Shut it you mayo loving dork." Natsuki glared at Nao upon receiving the nick name which only made Nao smirk. Before the girls could start arguing Mai smacked them both upside the head since she was closest to both of them

"Both of you shut it, Nao go to the 24/7 store and Natsuki leave Nao's obsession with milk duds alone." Grumbling they both stuck out their tongues while Nao grabbed her money and Natsuki cuddled back into Shizuru. When Nao finally left Tate started the movie.

Nao sighed and walked down the road, she could hear the bell tower tolling the hour. 2 bells went off signaling it was only 2am. Eventually Nao made it to the store 24/7 and entered. The florescent lights were bright hurting her eyes and the store was empty besides a few late shoppers probably stoners with the munchies and a cashier who looked bored out of his god damn mind. Nao went down the candy isle her eyes searching the shelves not really paying attention to anything else. Her eyes spotted her goal, it was the last jumbo bag of milk duds and it was hers! Reaching out for the bag two hands grabbed it. Wait two? Nao looked up confused to see a pair of equally confused amber eyes.

"Uh…" The eyes said. Nao blinked realizing she knew who this person was.

"It's you…" Nao mumbled to the girl standing beside her who hadn't removed her hand from Nao's bag. "Your Tomoe's knew play thing." The girl scowled and looked away obviously annoyed.

"I am not her play thing!" Nina growled stopping her foot like a kid throwing a tantrum. Nao raised a slender brow looking at the girl. Nina had her hair down and it draped over her shoulders which were holding up a gray spaghetti tank top, she was also wearing baggy plaid guy PJ bottoms and panda faced slippers? _She's smoking…_

"Uh yeah whatever either way this is mine." Nao stated pulling on the bag of milk duds her hand were still on, Nina pulled the bag her way.

"I was here first." Nina glared at Nao trying to intimidate Nao.

"Yeah glaring at me isn't going to do scare me especially when you wearing fuzzy panda slippers." Nao said boredly, Nina's face quickly lit up like a Christmas tree. Nao raised her brows interested, she looked absolutely adorable like that, was this how Shizuru felt when she made Natsuki blush all the time, it was addicting.

"I-I was here first." She repeated keeping her grip on the bag. Nao sighed, she just wanted to go back to the house and relax with her milk duds. Nao looked at the girl again, she looked quite comfy in those pj's Nao guessed she didn't live that far away since she was wearing slippers. She really was cute…

"Ok look, How about you come back with me?"

"Huh?"

"My friends and I are having a movie night right now, how about you join us that way we can both share the bag."

"Your baseball friends?"

"No Santa, and the Easter Bunny." Nao roller her eyes Nina just blushed and glared at her. "Unless Tomoe is waiting for you to come back so she can play with you more." Nao sneered.

"I'm not her play thing!" Nina glared.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm…Uh." Nina stumbled over her words not looking sure

"Well?"

Nina groaned and looked at Nao annoyed. "I'm her god damn cousin sadly, ok?" Nao stared at her for a few moments making the other girl slightly uncomfortable, Nao started laughing hard she grabbed her gut and held it hunching over as she laughed. "St-stop laughing!"

"Oh god!" Nao continued laughing before finally calming down. "Oh man I feel sorry for you."

"You and me both…"

"So anyways." Nao smiled her usual flirty smile. "Want to head back with me?" Nina looked down for a moment thinking it over before a smile formed over her lips.

"Yeah I do"

"Wonderful." Nao grinned. "I'll pay for that." Nao gestured to the bag of milk duds, Nina nodded and released her grip from the bag and followed Nao to the register and left the store with her after Nao finished paying for it. Nao opened the bag the second the left the store and popped a few into her mouth. "Ah little pieces of heaven."

"Your odd." Nina mused watching Nao as they walked down the road side by side. Nao swallowed her mouthful and looked over at Nina.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure your just…different."

"Is that good?" Nao frowned. She didn't usually care what people thought about her but she really was curious. Nina smiled and nodded her amber eyes dancing with glee.

"Of course it is." Nao blinked. God Nina looked stunning when she smiled and those eyes where to die for! They finally reached Tate's house and Nao opened the door entering first, Nina hesitated a little not sure she'd be excepted after what happened at the sand lot. She followed Nao to the living room meekly.

"I'm back." Nao said standing by the couch. "And I brought a guest." Everyone looked away from the screen for a moment to see who it was. Nina gave a shy awkward smile before everyone looked back at the screen not seeming fazed.

"Oh welcome back Nao, sup Nina." Natsuki said causally her eyes never leaving the screen, Nina jaw almost dropped to the floor. None of them seemed to care or think of her as a threat or anything! Nao chuckled and gestured for Nina to follow her over to the plush relining chair that could probably seat two. Nao at down and grinned at Nina who stared at her quizzically. Rolling her eyes Nao patted her lap telling her to sit, blushing Nina didn't move at first but then slowly climbed onto Nao's lap and blushed more when she could feel Nao's chest against her back.

"Comfy?"

"Y-yeah…but…"

"What?"

"I don't get it…why don't they care I'm here?" Nina could feel Nao's chest vibrate on her back while she laughed quietly. The dark room was filled with explosions and cheesy lines while everyone's faces were lit up by the light.

"Because they don't need to worry about you, Natsuki's the Captain and if she doesn't mind something then the rest of us don't mind either. That's why she greeted you so everyone would know that." Nao explained.

"But why doesn't she mind me?"

"Uh I think it's because you appear so innocent and you have a good aura about you, besides you didn't even try sizing us up when that fight almost broke out." Nao shrugged and plopped the bag of milk dugs on the chairs arm rest and ate a few. Nina sighed, she guessed it made sense but it was still weird.

"Ok…" Nina sighed giving up, eventually she relaxed in her spot on Nao's lap and even snuggled into her, she didn't really know what was going on in the movie but she enjoyed the feeling of Nao's body heat warming her back up. Nao was so nice even though she had appeared hostile at first to Nina. A small smile crept onto her lips, Nao really was a good looking girl, maybe they could get closer.

"what are you smiling about." Nao asked seeing the corner of Nina's lips pulling up into a small smile. Nina just smiled more squirming slightly, Nao had said that a little breathy in her ear by accident earning a small blush.

"Oh nothing." Nina giggled. A few eyes from the others looked over hearing the giggles and raised their brows. Natsuki smiled happy to see Nao was actually enjoying someone's company for once, they would make a cute couple.

"Their cute." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear. Natsuki nodded and snuggled into Shizuru's arms. Much like Nina was doing, Natsuki was sitting in Shizuru's lap while Shizuru's arms were wrapped around her waist and her head propped up on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Maybe something good will happen between them." Natsuki smiled and turned her head to face Shizuru's face who was still resting on her shoulder.

"Maybe." Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki softly. Natsuki smiled against Shizuru's lips feeling absolutely happy and content.

"How long do you think it will take? Natsuki asked pondering it a little. Shizuru tilted her head to the side thinking as well. "I give it a week or so." Natsuki guessed.

"Ara, I agree there seems to be a good vibe between the two." Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki's neck earning a small blush while they finished watching the movie. Everyone looked exhausted they had watch a ton of movies that night while Natsuki and Shizuru had only seen one and a half.

"I'm so ready for bed." Takeda groaned stretching out.

"I agree. What's the sleeping arrangements? I got a bed room and a guest room, the couch recliner and a tent I set up in the back yard earlier " Tate yawned looking at everyone.

"Shizuru and I will take the guest room." Natsuki yawned.

"I call the recliner!" Nao grinned.

"Mai and Mikoto you guys can take my bed." Tate smiled tiredly.

"Thanks Tate, where will you and Takeda sleep?"

"We could sleep on your floor Tate." Takeda mused. "If you girls don't mind."

"Well then me and Chie will take the tent." Aoi sighed sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Okay so it's settled, now lets go the fuck to bed." Natsuki said groggily and stood up and then helped Shizuru up. Everyone agreed and headed to their destinations with their pillows and blankets.

"There's a extra blanket and pillow over in that closet Nina, you can sleep on the couch." Tate offered.

"Oh thank you sorry for the intrusion…" Nina bowed her head Tate just shrugged and dragged his blanket and pillow into his bedroom following Mai, Mikoto, and Takeda. Soon only Nao and Nina were left in the living room. Nina got up and grabbed the blanket and pillow from the closet and laid down on the couch. The room was lit by a small lap on a end table by the recliner.

"Ready?" Nao asked her hand on the light switch Nina nodded and the room went dark. Nina couldn't see anything not even her hand in front of her face. She could hear Nao adjusting herself on the recliner.

"Thank you Nao-san for inviting me." Nina said quietly.

"Nao."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Nao I hate that formal crap.

"oh…ok N-Nao." Nina could feel her cheeks burning with a blush and was thankful it was to dark to see. Nao chuckled in the darkness making Nina confused. "What?"

Your blushing aren't you?"

"Eh?" Nina blushed harder. "N-no!" Nao laughed more and smiled in the darkness. Nina really was fun. They hadn't known each other long but she already really liked the girl. The room was quiet for a bit until the silence was broken by Nao. She asked random simple questions and Nina asked her own they talked about random stuff that didn't really matter and they learned quite a bit about each other. They both like, milk duds, both were orphans and had a disgust against men, besides Nina's adopted father of course, and oddly enough they both liked spiders and thought they were kind of cool.

"Haha your interesting." Nao laughed and smiled over at Nina who she could barely see. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and now she could only see some of the outline of the couch but that's about it.

"You are as well." Nina giggled and smiled. God it was nice having a normal mellow person to talk to and not her obsessed cousin. Nao was really liking this girl she was totally down to earth. Nao wondered if Nina liked her back too.

"So what else to ask." Nao said in a sing song voice. "Do you got a girlfriend?" Nao asked in a teasing voice.

"Haha no I don't. Not in a long time actually." Nina mused looking into the darkness.

"Oh really? But your so cute." Nao flirted. Nina's cheeks began to burn again at the compliment. She could hear Nao adjust herself in the recliner again, after a moment Nao didn't say anything. Was she finally going to bed? Nina frowned, she was enjoying Nao's company. Nina felt something touch her which caused her to jump. "It's just me." Nao said gently.

"O-oh you scared me for a second."

"Sorry…" The room was filled with silence again. Nina could hear Nao's soft breathing beside her and then she could something soft against her lips. Nina blinked realizing it was Nao's lips, some how in the pitch black Nao had found her lips and kissed her. It was just Nao lips against hers they weren't moving as if testing to see how Nina would respond. Blushing the younger girl moved her lips giving Nao the ok, and then they were kissing soft and slow enjoying the taste of each other. Nao could swear she could hear her own heart pounding in the silence as she kissed Nina. Nina wrapped her arms around Nao's Neck wanting more, smiling a little Nao kissed her deeper and stood a little from her kneeling position beside the couch she lifted herself onto the couch and gently laid herself down on top of Nina not breaking the kiss. She wasn't expecting to have sex with Nina but this was definitely better than kneeling on the floor. They kissed for a little while longer but finally pulled away.

"haha, sorry I couldn't resist." Nao said softly licking her lips, she could see Nina's amber eyes glowing in the dark.

"I was hoping you would come over." Nina giggled. Nao rolled her eyes and rested her head on Nina's chest starting to feel the long nights toll. Nina smiled also feeling tired and they soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Awh I've always thought Nina x Nao was so adorable after watching Mai Otome :P That was fun to write though. I wonder what will happen next! anyways please review and tell me what you think! lets see if i can reach 100 reviews before next chapter! and once again Caio~


	13. Messy Situation!

Hey guys sorry i hadnt updated in a few days but you know me busy busy busy! anyways here's chapter 13 and also if those of you havent noticed yet chapter 7 of Poisonous is now up ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

"Your so weird."

"Ara, how am I weird?" Natsuki raised a brow at the other girl. They were currently laying in the dark in Tate's guest room after a long night of movies. Shizuru had her head on Natsuki's chest while her fingers trailed down her arm while she sang some weird little song.

"That's like a nursery song or whatever."

"So what's wrong with that?" Shizuru pouted in the dark as her fingers trailed back up Natsuki's bare arm, she could feel soft goose bumps raising from the younger girls skin. "I think Natsuki likes it."

"I like anything you do" Natsuki smiled and pressed her lips to Shizuru's head causing the girl to giggle softly. "Your so perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are." Shizuru turned her head slightly to look at Natsuki. She could see Natsuki pretty well despite the room being to dark.

"How am I perfect?"

"Well your kind and polite to everyone, you have more grace and elegance then the fucking Queen of England."

"Natsuki language." Rolling her eyes Natsuki grinned at the other girl who smiled happily back at her.

"Anyways as I was saying. Your hair and skin are amazingly soft and your voice sounds lovelier than angels, and your eyes. Your eyes are just to die for they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Smiling as she watched Shizuru start to get embarrassed she continued. "Your body is beautiful too, all your curves are in the right places and you got a really nice ass."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped and playfully hit her, only making Natsuki laugh and tickle Shizuru in the sides.

"I'm serious like damn! With the way you walk your ass and hips just drive me crazy." To make her point even more clear Natsuki's hands slid down to Shizuru's ass and grabbed it squeezing it lightly.

"N-Natsuki don't."

"Why?

"Because."

"You know another reason I love about you?" Smiling her lips captured Shizuru's for a quick chaste kiss. "I love when you talk in the third person its so damn cute, and I love how you say my name." Shizuru blushed thankful that the room was dark, she could feel her face heating up along with her ass where heat seemed to be radiating off Natsuki's hands.

"Your embarrassing me."

"So?"

Ara…I don't know." Natsuki laughed more and pulled Shizuru closer to her. Her bare legs brushing lightly against Shizuru's. They were both lightly clothed, Shizuru wore a large T and just her panties, while Natsuki wore a tank top and a pair of plaid boxers. Shizuru was laying in between Natsuki's legs while her head laid on the younger girls chest, with Natsuki's arms loosely over Shizuru's waist and her hands resting on her ass.

"That's what I thought." Natsuki gave Shizuru's ass another squeeze causing Shizuru to squirm on top of her a little. "you cant always win every battle."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a smug smirk. Shizuru raised a brow at the girl deciding to get even. "That's where your wrong my Nat-su-ki." Shizuru whispered in the younger girls ear causing her to shudder slightly. Shizuru smiled and licked Natsuki's earlobe gaining a soft moan. Pleased with herself Shizuru grinded her hips against the emerald eyed beauties since she was already between her legs. Natsuki groaned when she felt the other girls teeth graze and nip a her neck at what seemed to be an agonizingly slow pace. Her hands automatically started to slide away from Shizuru's ass and up her shirt to drag her nails against Shizuru's back. "That's no fair Natsuki, scratching is not allowed."

"It is too!" Natsuki huffed and dragged her nails down harder against Shizuru's skin. Shizuru let out a lusty moan making goose bumps prickle at Natsuki's skin. Did she really have to moan like that? God it was fucking hot. "Shizuru." Natsuki breathed she was going to say more but the older girls swooped down to capture her own locking them in a heated kiss. Natsuki's mouth felt like it was scorching hot, every touch Shizuru gave her left a burning pleasurable trail. She wanted Shizuru right now! Shizuru grinded her hips down against Natsuki's again making her blush and moan into the Shizuru's wonderful pink lips. Shizuru's hands groped and fondled her Natsuki's cute breast after sliding her hands up the younger girls shirt. She bit and toyed with the girl until it seemed like Natsuki would go crazy. She wanted more she was done with foreplay. She attempted to turn the table's on Shizuru but was quickly defeated. Shizuru placed another heated kiss against Natsuki's lips before pulling away and laying down beside Natsuki her back towards her.

"Nighty night Natsuki." Shizuru purred.

"Your kidding me…" Natsuki let out a shaky breath and stared at Shizuru's back in disbelief. Shizuru had just turned her on to the point of no return only just to stop! "W-why are you stopping." Natsuki frowned at how desperate she sounded only to hear soft giggles coming from her girlfriend.

"I always win my Natsuki." Shizuru turned to face the younger girl a smile on her soft lips. "Besides I don't think I can trust myself to be quiet if we were to continue…" Natsuki laughed quietly and pulled Shizuru into her arms kissing her softly until settling herself and Shizuru into a comfortable position.

"It's ok. We got all the time in the world."

"I like the sound of that." Shizuru smiled starting to feel sleepy. The sound of Natsuki's calm breathing put her at ease while she started to drift off to sleep. Natsuki sighed happily and closed her eyes feeling the girl fall asleep in her arms until finally she did too.

"Oh this is a lovely surprise."

"figures this would happen."

"I so called it pay up!"

"Damn it!."

Nao could hear voices all around her slowly she opened her lime green eyes that blurred. She adjusted her eyes to see her group of friends looking at her. She tilted her head to the side a little confused as to why they were all looking at her. She could hear the sound of breathing and a slow soft thumping sound that sounded like a heart. Nao lifted her head a little to see Nina still asleep under her. Nina's arms were around Nao's neck loosely hugging her close as if she were a stuff animal. Her mouth formed a "O" shape and her face flushed a light pink, that's why everyone was looking at her. "Uhh hey." Nao said looking back at the group of friends.

"Looked like someone had fun last night." Chie chuckled and elbowed her girlfriend and wiggling her brows.

"Shut it Chie!" Nao threw a pillow at the girl who laughed and caught it. "As if you two didn't fuck your little bunny brains out in that tent!" Nao glared at the girl.

"Now now be nice." Natsuki smirked.

"That goes for you too mutt. I bet you and Shizuru were fucking each others brains out." Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Nao after her comment. She was going to quip back but notice Nina was beginning to wake up now. Nina yawned and stretched a little to see Nao looking at her. She gave a smile small to the girl while she blushed she then noticed everyone else looking at her as well.

"Um…" Nina blinked feeling slightly uncomfortable from all the stares. "G-good morning…"

"uh you too…" Natsuki blinked. "But you know it like…" Natsuki glanced at the clock. "2pm." Natsuki finished looking back at the girl. They all had slept in rather late but it was perfect for them they could start heading out to the sand lot and practice.

"It's 2pm!" Nina eyes widen at the realization she quickly scrambled up off the couch and started fix her clothes and her hair before looking at the clock nervously. "I'm late…I got to go! Tomoe's going to kill me." Nao frowned along with everyone else. They hated hearing the sound of her name it tended to leave a bad taste in everyone's mouth.

"Late for what exactly?" Nao asked standing up looking at the frantic girl as she slipped on her slippers before realizing she was going to have to walk around outside in her pj's.

"I-its nothing…just practice…" Nina sighed and stared at her panda slippers she really didn't want to deal with Tomoe today specially after having such a fun night with Nao and her friends.

"I see…well come on I'll give you a ride back to your place, then to your practice."

"I-I don't know…" Nina frowned. If Tomoe found out she had been hanging out with her enemies she'd surely be feeling the wrath of Tomoe. "She might…not like that."

"Then I'll drop you off where she wont see me, now come on." With out waiting for the girl to reply she pushed her out the front door but not before turning her head and winking at her friends. She wanted them to follow her, they were going to find Tomoe's hang out spot and fuck with her stuff to ruin her practice. Nodding everyone grinned and not caring about being in their pj's ran out to the back door and piled into Tate's car after grabbing a few things they might need..

"Nao I really don't think we shou-" Nina was cut off by a soft kiss from none other than Nao. She blushed a little and kissed Nao back, The lime eyed girls lips were so soft and warm it was like heaven.

"Don't think just buckle up." Nao smirked and started the car. She glanced into her rear view mirror seeing Tate's car with everyone piled into it and started down the road. Nina directed Nao to her apartment and ran inside to change real quick. Nao watched Tate park the car into a spot a little further on the street to wait for them.

"What are we going to do when we get there Captain?" Tate ask turning to look at Natsuki who had Shizuru sitting on her lap, this car was way to small for all of them. It was an old station wagon with 3 front seats 3 back seats. Tate, Takeda, and Mai where in front while Mikoto sat on Mai's lap. Chie and Aoi where in the back seat with Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Well we will watch them for a bit then we'll find a way to sabotage their equipment." Natsuki smirked at the blonde hair boy who smirked back at her. "Then we will steal Nina away for Nao, got it?"

"Hai Captain!" Everyone said in unison. Shizuru giggled and turned a little to kiss the raven hair beauty sitting beneath her.

"Natsuki's so smart." Shizuru purred, causing the girl to blush.

"Their on the move again." Takeda pointed to Nao's black convertible as it drove by. Tate nodded and started the car again and followed. They parked a little ways away from where Nao parked which was also a little ways from Nina's destination.

"What's taking so long?" Mai raised a brow when she notice Nina had yet to exit the car.

"She's probably talking with Nao." Aoi mused.

"More like smacking lips." Chie chuckled and pulled out her camera she had brought along with them before they left Tate's apartment. Nina finally exited the black convertible and jogged down the side walk before taking a left turn which was hidden by bushes and shrubs. They all waited for a couple of minutes before getting out of the station wagon to meet up with Nao who was also exiting her car.

"Ready?" Nao asked looking at her PJ clad friends. They all nodded and walked down the side walk and took the same turn Nina had. They followed a long dirt road that lead to a meadow which was neatly mowed and had several make shift dug outs along with a home made field. The group sneaked further into the meadow by keeping close to the tree line until they made it near a dug out, which Tomoe, her gorillas, and Nina occupied. The group of friends ducked behind several bushes and stuck their head out watching the interactions.

They must have been quite a sight being in only pj's. Nao was wearing a pair of silky short shorts and a red tank top with little black cartoon spider webs on it. Chie and Aoi sported matching sweat pants and slippers with cats face along with over sized white t-shirts that had hello kitty on them. Mai had a night gown on with very short white shorts on underneath. Tate just had boxers on with whiney the poo on them and Takeda had a white wife beater on with betty boo on his boxers. Mikoto was wearing orange footie pajama's which had cats all over it. Natsuki had her black tank top on along with her plaid blue boxers and Shizuru had a large shirt that covered over the boy shorts she was wearing so you couldn't even see them. Yep they were definitely a eye sore.

"And camera on." Chie smirked and winked at the camera. "Hello my lovely bloggers today the Captain has put us on a field trip to fuck around with Tomoe and her team of gorillas."

"Their not all gorillas." Nao frowned. At Chie who pointed the camera at her.

"Oh sorry, gorillas and Nao's knew girlfriend Nina."

"S-she's not my girlfriend…"Nao blushed. "Yet…" The group chuckled softly so they wouldn't be heard. Chie turned the camera to Natsuki who was holding Shizuru's hand and watching Tomoe intently.

"Also look." Chie zoomed in on their hands. "Natsuki and Shizuru are finally an item took them long enough eh?" Natsuki rolled her eyes while Shizuru giggled. Chie grinned and zoomed in on Shizuru's creamy legs. "Looking good Shizuru." Chie commented only to be smacked upside the head by Aoi. "Ouch!" Chie groaned and rubbed her head.

"Stop flirting." Aoi grumbled. Everyone laughed at Chie and turned their attention back on Tomoe who seemed to be yelling at Nina about being late. Chie zoomed in.

"Crikey! Look it's chubaka or rather a Tomebaka!" Chie stated in a crappy Australian accent.

"No its obviously a Tomeacabra!" Aoi chipped in.

"No your both wrong." Natsuki stated. "It's a Tomoe blob fish, the most ugliest animal in the world!" Natsuki snickered. Everyone seemed pleased with this thought and continued to watch the other group. The other group got into their spots and began playing.

"Psh these guys are nothing."

"Yeah we can so kick their asses."

"Speaking of asses." Nao mused, watching Nina bend down to pick up a ground ball.

"Get your head out of the gutter Nao." Mai laughed. "I got a better idea." Mai pointed to the water cooler that was sitting on a bench no one was near. "Tate."

"Haha I'm on it." Tate picked up the pull string back he brought along and pulled out a bottle. The label read liquid laxatives. Nodding and high five-ing Tate grinned sneaking his way over to the cooler making sure no one saw him. He opened the lid a poured the whole bottle in while Chie zoomed in on it. "you'll be painting the walls in shit in a bit Tomoe." Tate said under his breath. He was so engrossed at what he was doing he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"What are you doing here." Came a hiss Tate whipped around to see an annoyed Nina.

"Uh.." Tate looked over to where his friends were. They looked at him nervously.

"Sabotage." Tate smiled deviously. Nina let out a large sigh and looked at him.

"What did you do."

"Put laxatives in the water, so don't drink it." Tate chuckled it really was funny. Nina narrowed her eyes at him. "What? Its meant for Tomoe and her little pets not you." Tate rolled his eyes at her. "Also.."

"Also?" Nina raised a brow her amber eyes focused on him. She wasn't sure if she should let him get away with this.

"Also, Nao wants to steal you away again." He said quickly seeing Nina's debate inside her head. Nina's eyes lit up at the mention of Nao's name.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only after we sabotage Tomoe, you have to let us or Nao might be mad."

Nina thought it over for a moment. She really wanted to spend another night with Nao. "Ok fine I wont say anything…now go before you get caught!" Nina pushed him away back into the woods. He quickly and quietly jogged back to his friends

"What happened?" everyone asked upon seeing Tate.

"Haha I got caught."

"No fucking duh Sherlock." Nao growled. "what did Nina say?"

"She said she'd let us continue but she didn't seem sure at first till I mentioned you wanted to see her again.

"Good thinking." Natsuki grinned.

"thanks Captain."

"How long will it take before their shitting their pants." Chie asked still training her camera on what was going on.

"Depends on the person but usually a half hour."

"perfect." Natsuki chuckled and looked around the field. "Mikoto I need you." Natsuki smiled when she saw a bunch of bento's on the other bench. "Go eat all those bento's" Natsuki pointed out the bento's to Mikoto who after seeing it was gone in a flash. Chie zoomed in on the youngest of the group and laughed while she watched Mikoto gobbled down all the food. Natsuki laughed too and gave Shizuru's hand a light squeeze.

"Having fun Zuru?"

"Ara, of course my Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at her girlfriend not noticing Chie taking her camera's view of Mikoto and settling it on them.

"Good I'm glad." Natsuki smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Shizuru happily returned. Natsuki loved the feeling of Shizuru's lips on hers, it never seemed to get old and she doubt it ever would. Natsuki gave Shizuru several more pecks on the lips before parting with her only to hold her close while her emeralds scanned the field. Natsuki smirked when she watched Tomoe chug down some water. The best part of all of this was their was no portable bathroom or anywhere close for them to run too.

"What's next Captain." Takeda asked, he to was smirking.

"Hmm. I'm not sure any ideas guys?" everyone looked out to the field trying to think of something before Shizuru spoke up.

"They cant practice if their bats and balls are no good."

"Oh! Yeah we can ruin their baseballs and dent their bats!" Mikoto grinned childishly.

"Oh you beautiful smart woman you." Natsuki grinned and kissed Shizuru deeply but it didn't last long before they pulled away.

"Ara, Natsuki is embarrassing me." Shizuru giggled a small blush on her cheeks. Natsuki grinned at the ruby eyed beauty in her arms.

"Ok who's going to do it?"

"I will" Takeda grinned and flexed his muscles causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Then I'll do it too." Natsuki shrugged. The group quietly cheered them on as the two made their way to the bats and box of balls. Takeda pulled out a hunting knife while Natsuki grabbed some bats and began bending them with all her might over rocks and trees while Takeda skinned each baseball and cut chunks of cork out. Shizuru hovered behind Chie who had zoomed in on them from across the field. Licking her lips the Kyoto-born woman watched Natsuki's muscles flex and move sexily while she worked.

"Horn Dog." Chie stated teasing Shizuru who blushed slightly at the comment.

"Ara, I am not a dog horn."

"It's horn dog." Aoi corrected.

"ookini Aoi."

Takeda looked up from his cutting after he finished to watch Natsuki struggle with ruining the bats until he helped her. "These things are a lot tougher then they look eh?" Takeda grunted as he and Natsuki banged up another bat. They couldn't be to loud though or Tomoe would find out.

"Yeah but." Natsuki grunted too and managed to bend the bat finally. "But nothing we cant handle." She grinned at the mangled bat and started with the other one.

"Haha they are going to be so pissed."

"Oh yeah!" Natsuki and Takeda managed to ruin several bats and all the baseballs. "How long has it been?" She asked as they made their way back to their friends.

"Uh 30 minutes. I think."

"Perfect." They arrived back at the spot their friends where hiding out in and smiled when everyone welcomed them back. "30 minutes up Tate." Natsuki chuckled and pulled Shizuru into her arms.

"ready for fire works?"

"I don't believe these fire works will be very romantic." Shizuru smiled as she ran her fingers through Natsuki's soft raven tresses.

"All well, I'll take you to fire works one day." Natsuki smiled and kissed the girl in her arms lovingly.

"I look forward to it my Natsuki."

"Guys look!" Tate pointed to the group out in the field. One of the guys there was looking very uncomfortable and pale.

"I don't feel good boss." He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"What are you talking about you dumb ass get back into play!" Tomoe growled, but then her face lit up with surprise and she clutched her stomach too. "what the fuck?" Tomoe sucked in a sharp breath. This wasn't good she needed a bathroom. Soon everyone seemed to be in pain and holding their unsettled stomachs.

"Make it stop!" One of the girls whined on her knees trying to hold in her bodies urges.

"I think I'm going to shit my brains out!" another guy said a cold sweat clear on his brow while he struggled to control his body. Nina stood there watching her Team mates and cousin try to calm their bodies she slowly inched her away out of sight.

"Fuck fuck…I'm going to.." Tomoe breathed raggedly, she wasn't going to be able to hold it in for much longer. She heard a loud gasps and cursing and looked up to see that one of her team mates had soiled himself. Several of the girls tried running to the woods to relieve themselves but had not been able to make it. What the hell was going on?

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tomoe's head whipped around to see Natsuki and her group of friends clad in pj's laughing their asses off along with a giggling Shizuru who was wrapped in Natsuki's arms getting little love bits on the neck making the girl blush. Tomoe could feel the anger in her boil her blood, when she realized what was going on.

"KUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tomoe screamed before she along like the rest of her team mates soiled themselves.

* * *

Haha ! i no its kinda gross but me being the smart ass i was along with my group of friends, we actually did this before to another group of people who we didnt like and had bet against. They were pissed of course though they had bathrooms to take care of things e.e...annnnyways thanks for reading! and thanks for the support for my play! i'm really nervous only 1 day left til opening night x.x and as always Caio~


	14. The Arcade

Hey guys sorry about the wait! I had my play to do and each night i got home rather late :P anyways it was a big sucess! tons of ppl came and we made a ton of money for my class and the drama club ^^. I'm going to miss it though D: i'll have to wait for the next play :P anyways

ENJOY

* * *

Laughs filled the air more as Tomoe and the rest of her group tried to run away completely humiliated. They hadn't even realized Nina wasn't with them. Instead of following them she was pulled along and into the strong arms of a certain red head. Nina looked into those lime green eyes that smiled down at her. It was amazing how she felt so close to this girl even though they had only just met. Nina was certain the red head felt the same as they walked hand in hand down the dirt road with the rest of the PJ clad group. It was pretty amusing to watch them enjoy and laugh around with each other acting casual despite being in their embarrassing sleep wear.

"Oh man the look on her face!" Aoi laughed along with Chie clutching their stomachs.

"I know and I got it all on camera!"

"Then all that stuff fell out of her shorts!"

"Ugh Mikoto don't remind us." Mai scrunched up her nose remembering the scene it was funny but nasty. The others made a similar face as silence fell upon them for a few moments before they began cracking up again.

"Did you see her waddle away!" Natsuki laughed and tried to hold in the tears in her eyes, but it was just to funny.

"Ara, it was rather amusing." Shizuru smiled at the younger girl before her eyes roamed over her body. She really like seeing Natsuki in boxers she looked so cute in them, despite her trying to act tomboyish. The group finally made its back to their cars and got in to drive back to Tate's to get dressed. They decided to skip practice for the day since Nina was with them.

"So what are we going to do today Captain?" Tate asked raising his brows at the rear view mirror. They had gotten back into the wagon after coming back and changing and they now needed something fun to do. Natsuki looked at him then huffed. She didn't have a clue, after you spend every day of summer vacation doing fun stuff you start to run out of ideas.

"Uh…I don't have a clue."

"Well the day is still young." Mai said to no one unparticular. "How about Karaoke!"

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"Hey guys look!" Mikoto bounced and point to a Arcade center that also had go karts and laser tag. Natsuki raised a brow, it was kind of kid-ish but then again Mikoto was a kid, she was the youngest of them all and still tended to be childish at times. "Can we go can we please!" Everyone looked at Natsuki for an answer. Chucking she shrugged and nodded, they pulled a U-turn and parked in an open spot.

"What about Nao and Nina?"

"Eh let them have their own fun." Natsuki said and exited the station wagon with her group of friends in tow. They entered the arcade and were soon assaulted by the sound of bells, whistles, screaming kids, crying babies, and a horridly gross yet delicious smell of greasy foods. "Uh…"

"COOL!" Mikoto cheered and pulled Mai by the arm. "I want to play games!" Mai laughed and looked at her friends nervously. They laughed and let them go on.

"I guess we can split up and do different stuff." Chie mused while she looked around. "let's meet up later and we'll play laser tag or something.

"Hai!" Everyone grinned and left in small groups of two's through out the arcade, Tate and Takeda went straight to the go karts, Chie and Aoi went to get some soda and Shizuru and Natsuki went to a ATM machine to get some money to turn into tokens.

"So what do you want to play first?" Natsuki voiced as she put several 20$ into the token machine she knew tokens didn't last very long.

"Ara, I have no idea…I've never been in an arcade before."

"Your kidding me."

"I kid you not." Shizuru smiled when her young girlfriend eagerly took her hand and lead her into the forest of games and gambles. They stopped at a big screen TV and in front of it were to guns a blue one and a red one. "What's this?"

"Zombie Plasma Blast II" Natsuki grinned and picked up the blue gun. "Let's play." Shizuru picked up the other plastic gun as well willing to give it a try. "It's really easy just point and shoot any zombies you see and try not to die. Nodding Shizuru smiled and watched the screen light up after Natsuki inserted 4 tokens. They began blasting away at Zombies left in right. Natsuki ended up dying while trying to help out Shizuru leaving her on her own to fight the hordes.

"There's to many!" Shizuru yelled excitingly. Her finger pulling the trigger repeatedly.

"It's ok Zuru you can do it!" Natsuki bounced where she stood. Shizuru was desperately trying to kill the Zombies but they got closer and closer. "The head shoot them in the head!

"I am I am!" Shizuru gasped when a zombie attacked her and the game flashed GAME OVER! Shizuru let out a sigh and put the gun back trying to put back on her calm and collected mask. She hadn't realized how worked up she had gotten during the game.

"Haha wow 2nd place on the high score nice job Zuru." Natsuki typed in Shizuru's name for her on the screen and they walked around some more trying out a few gambling games.

"What's this one puppy?" Shizuru asked her eyes being caught by the bright lights. Natsuki's eye twitched at the nickname but turned around to look at what Shizuru was staring at.

"Oh you just put a token in the slot and see if it makes it in the hole. If you time it right you might get the bonus one and earn a ton of tickets."

"I want to try!" Shizuru smiled and put a token into the slot and watched it go down the slope only to be hit by the wall. She frowned seeing she didn't get any tickets.

"How did you miss this games one of the easiest." Natsuki chuckled and gave Shizuru another token. "Try again." Shizuru nodded and timed it better this time. The token went into the 13 hole and 13 tickets came out. "Good job! My turn." Natsuki placed the token against the slot and watched the slots rotate until she pushed the token in trying for the bonus slot. She missed and it went into the 40 slot but that seemed fine as well.

"Wow Natsuki's so good!."

"Haha thanks." Taking out the tickets Natsuki folded them and put them into her pocket. "Hey lets play that!" Natsuki pulled the brunette over to the red plastic bike that was facing a large screen. She quickly got on it and grinned down at Shizuru who rolled her eyes.

"I should of known." Smiling Shizuru placed in 4 tokens to start the game for Natsuki and watched as the raven haired beauty moved the bike around as she played the game she was in first and going super fast in the game. "Natsuki's so good she'll break the game."

"If I win maybe I'll win first place on the scoring chart." Natsuki grinned at the screen when she heard Shizuru's soft giggles.

"If Natsuki wins I'll give her a victory kiss."

"OH! I'm so going to win this then!" Natsuki concentrated on the game as she drove through the laps until she finally completed them. The large screen displayed WINNER in bold color changing letters. FIRST PLACE! It yelled through the speakers. "I do believe you owe me a kiss."

"Really know?" I don't remember." Shizuru teased watching Natsuki dismount the plastic contraption and automatically reach out for her hand. Shizuru took the other girls hand and smiled at her.

"Now now, a deals a deal."

"I don't believe we made any deal." Shizuru raised her brows. Natsuki made a cute little pouting face which caused the Kyoto-born woman to laugh at the young biker. "My Natsuki is so cute."

"Oi Shizuru don't tease me." Natsuki said continuing to pout.

"Kannin-na Natsuki but that's impossible to do." Shizuru smiled and pulled Natsuki closer to her. "Seeing you blush or pout is far to enjoyable." Natsuki blushed at Shizuru's words and looked away shyly.

"B-baka!" Natsuki stammered. Shizuru just smiled and pulled the girl closer to her giving her a soft, loving kiss on the lips. Natsuki quickly forgot about her embarrassment, and kissed the teasing woman back enjoying the contact.

"Is my puppy happy now?"

"Hmph!" Natsuki ignored the nickname and held Shizuru's hand while she tried to rid her cheeks of the blush adoring them. They made their way through the arcade trying multiple games and winning tons of tickets. They ended up playing Skee Ball for a while as well, until they decided they needed a break from the games. Natsuki put the many tickets into the ticket eater to count them and turn it into a small piece of paper. They had 3,000 tickets enough to by the huge stuffed dog on the wall.

"Want to go on the go karts now Zuru? Then I want to get that dog before we leave today!"

"Sure my Natsuki." Smiling happily Natsuki pulled Shizuru with her to the go kart track and waited in line for their turn. Shizuru jumped up onto the railings that made up the line and smiled at Natsuki who wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist standing in between her legs.

"How's the weather up there?"

Giggling Shizuru smiled down at emeralds that seemed to be dancing in the sun light. "Ara, sunny with a chance of rain."

"Rain?"

"Mhm." Shizuru leaned down and kissed Natsuki's face all over raining down butterfly kisses across the girls nose, cheeks, jaw and forehead causing her to blush and giggle while she closed her eyes to enjoy the affection from her lover. "Does my Natsuki like it when it rains?" Natsuki hummed happily her eyes still closed.

"Oh Nasty look a couple of dykes." A girl said crinkling her nose while she watched them. Natsuki's eyes snapped open and she looked over at the girls who were whispering about them. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru expecting to see a sad face but instead she saw a very terrifying looking Shizuru her blood red eyes were hard and cold but boiled in rage by the comments they had received by the other girls. They seemed to notice Shizuru's glare because it seemed to scare them shitless. Natsuki gulped at the scary look, she hoped she'd never be on the receiving end of that scary glare.

"Just ignore them babe." Natsuki said softly giving the older girl a reassuring squeeze. Shizuru seemed to relax her tense body and turn her attention back onto Natsuki looking at her with tender eyes.

"Kannin-na Natsuki."

"Its ok." Natsuki smiled and leaned up to capture the sad Kyoto-bens lips in a quick deep kiss pouring all her love into to please the girl. Shizuru smiled against Natsuki's lips and kissed her back, changing the kiss into a soft sensual pace enjoying the taste of the bikers lips. They had only been waiting for a couple of minutes and weren't in any rush. The group driving exited and soon it was their turn. Shizuru made her way into a purple go kart while Natsuki took the black one beside it.

"I'm going to beat Natsuki." Shizuru grinned over at Natsuki who rolled her eyes.

"Psh bring it on little girl." Natsuki pushed down on the gas knowing the kart wouldn't move yet because the worker had yet to press the button. Either way though the small engine roared under her, making a sly smile spread over her lips.

"I believe you're the little girl." Shizuru grinned and buckled up then pressed on the gas waiting for the guy to finish his instructions and press the button. When he finally did they all zoomed out onto the large track Natsuki was right beside her grinning like a fool while she lightly bumped and unsuspecting Shizuru.

"Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted and hit the gas harder rear ending Natsuki who had gained the lead. The raven haired girls head hit hard on the seat when she got rear ended.

"Oh so you want to play that game eh?" Natsuki grinned. When Shizuru tried to pass Natsuki jerked her wheel hard sending her front right side to meet Shizuru's back left side spinning her out. Shizuru shrieked and laughed as she spun out. She got a glimpse of a smug emerald eyed beauty so Shizuru sent her the bird.

"This isn't over puppy." Shizuru waited for the workers to turn her kart around before speeding off after the younger girl. By the time the brunette was finally able to catch up to Natsuki their time was up and they had to park their karts and exit. Natsuki exited out of the fence with Shizuru close on her heels. The second they were off the track Shizuru jumped up onto Natsuki's back, causing her to almost fall over.

"Puppy is Ikezu!" Shizuru laughed while Natsuki kept walking, giving the older girl a piggy back ride.

"Haha I don't know what you're talking about." Smirking Natsuki kept walking feeling the other girls arms tighten around her neck while Shizuru's cheek rubbed gently against her own.

"Natsuki's a bad girl."

"You like it."

Shizuru hummed in agreement kissing her loves cheek with butterfly kisses. She let a few kisses linger on the younger girls cheek before hopping off her back after she stopped. Shizuru was quickly pulled into Natsuki's arms and felt soft lips, while being enveloped in the sweet smell of autumn that came from Natsuki. Crimson eyes hid behind soft lids while they enjoyed the feeling of emeralds warmth. Shizuru could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, It seemed like every kiss with Natsuki was magic. Their lips parted after the blissful kiss and crimson orbs reappeared to see a smiling Natsuki.

"For a bad girl, Natsuki's very affectionate." Shizuru teased not releasing her hold on the said bad girl. Natsuki cheeks flushed a little.

"O-Oi! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing Nat-su-ki"

"Hey!" Aoi smiled waving over the two girls. Raising a brow Natsuki walked over to Aoi who was standing with Chie, after grabbing Shizuru's hand. "We were looking for you, we are all going to play laser tag you coming?"

"Oh yeah." Grinning Natsuki looked over at the brunette by her side. "Want to play?"

"Ara, of course."

"Good, come on everyone's waiting for us." The four of them made their way back into the arcade and up to a door with laser tag printed onto it. The others welcomed them and a pimple faced boy came out to usher them inside a small room where vest lined the walls and attached to the vests where several targets to hit. A small wire strung out from the vest and connected to a futuristic gun. The pimple faced boy instructed them to pick a vest which all had an assigned code name. after stating some rules no one ever listened to they entered a bigger room and scattered all of them were split into teams of two. Mikoto and Mai, Takeda and Tate, Chie and Aoi and Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Quick this way." Natsuki whispered as she crouched down and sneakily ran over to a plastic tree hiding behind it, Shizuru followed her. They walked as quietly as possible and made their way to a small tower. "Look." Natsuki pointed over to a corner where a green light was showing.

"Ara, that must be Chie and Aoi." Shizuru grinned and aimed her gun with Natsuki. They both shot causing Chie or Aoi's light to go out for 5 seconds. They heard some cussing and saw them run somewhere else while they hid so no one would see them.

"Nice shot Purple Cobra." Natsuki grinned.

"Why thanks you Silver Wolf." They shared a chuckle before popping their heads up again.

"lets see…" Natsuki looked around trying to spot another one of her friends until her vest's purple light went out along with Shizuru's. "EH?" Natsuki looked around seeing Mai standing behind them with a smirk on her face.

"Ara.."

"Damn you Mai!." Natsuki grinned when her vest came back on meaning she could shoot again but quickly frowned when Mai shot her again the second it did. "Cheater!" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and ran away as fast as she could for a new hiding spot. They hid in a knew spot and shot Takeda and Tate who thought they were sneaking up on them. This continued for a while they would shoot anyone who came along and then every now and then be shot.

"Haha! Got you Mai!." Natsuki cheered! Her vest suddenly went off again and she frowned. "Did I get shot again." She looked at Shizuru then at Mai and Mikoto who's vest were also off. Then a speaker went off telling them time was up and that the game was over. They rushed out eager to see who one on the scoring board.

"EH!" Half of them blinked at the name of the first place winner. Then they all looked at her. Shizuru just wore a pleasant smile on her face while everyone stared at her.

"Ara, it seems I've won."

"I cant believe we lost to the pampered princess." Chie rolled her eyes.

"It seems she's always winning at things."

"All well."

"Do I get a prize for winning?" Shizuru asked Natsuki while everyone grumbled. Chucking Natsuki nodded and wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"If you would like one."

"I would like one very much." Blushing slightly Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck pulling her closer. Soon Natsuki's lips found her loves giving her the girl her reward.

"Get a room." Chie chuckled. Natsuki didn't break the kiss but she did flip off the pestering girl. "Touchy." Chie laughed and left to follow the rest of the gang back to Tate's car Shizuru and Natsuki following soon after, but not before getting the huge stuffed dog after giving up their tickets from earlier.

"Did you have fun?" Natsuki asked the girl in her lap.

"Of course my Natsuki." Natsuki rested her head on the girls back liking the warmth that came from it.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Doesn't Natsuki have summer school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…but I still want to come over."

"If that's what my puppy wants." Shizuru giggled feeling Natsuki's strong arms tighten around her stomach. She could feel the heat of the raven haired beauties face radiate onto her back.

"It is." Patting Natsuki's hand that was around her waist, Shizuru had Tate drop them off at her apartment. When they where finally inside Natsuki relaxed on the couch while Shizuru fixed herself some tea for herself. Natsuki looked around the room all her stuff she had left here before the fight they had was still here.

"Does Natsuki want a drink?" Shizuru asked from the kitchen raising her voice slightly so the girl could hear her.

"A soda please." Natsuki voiced as she flipped through channels on the TV. Nothing good was on really, she stopped for a few moments on the news but grew bored and changed the channel once more. Sighing she decided to put on one of those channels that just played music while Shizuru entered the room with a tea in one hand and a can of grape soda in the other.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Natsuki smiled and cracked open her soda while Shizuru made herself comfortable on they couch with her. Shizuru sat herself in between Natsuki's legs while she leaned back. She could feel Natsuki's chest slowly raise and fall against her back while she sipped her tea. "So what now." Natsuki asked huskily as she sipped her soda.

"Ara, I'm not sure, we could talk."

"Talk." Natsuki echoed. "Talk about what?"

"What ever Natsuki wants." Shizuru took another sip from her drink before putting it down on the coffee table. "Natsuki's my girlfriend but I still don't know much about her."

"Hm that's true both ways." Drawing random patterns on Shizuru's back with her fingers Natsuki thought. "20 questions?"

"Sure." Shizuru smiled feeling Natsuki sloppily try to write I love you in kanji against her back. "You can go first."

"Ok." Natsuki hummed trying to think of a question. She placed soft kisses on her loves cheek before speaking. "How come you moved here?"

* * *

Yep we are going to learn more about our lovely Shizuru ^^. thanks for all the feed back guys, and sorry for not having a beta . but eh not a lot of beta's are willing to pop out chapters every day with me :\. Anyways please review and give me your opinions! i always loving hearing what you have to say even if its in spanish ;O and as always Caio~


	15. Haunting Memories

Hey guys! sorry i havent updated! for those of you who didnt look at my profile to see why its because my internet was off D: anyways heres 15 and just a warning this a tiny pity graphic in a good and bad way :P ENJOY

* * *

The room was silent while its two occupants sat with a comfortable air around them. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the ticking sound of the clock that hung up on the wall above the TV. Natsuki waited to hear her love voice out her thoughts because she seemed to be lost in them. Was it the wrong question to ask? Should she start with something simple? She was about to tell the older girl that she didn't have to answer but Shizuru had cut her off.

"I came here to get away." Shizuru started slowly saying each word. "I wanted to stay in Kyoto…but I just couldn't."

"Shizuru, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Natsuki frowned hearing the sadness from Shizuru's voice. She squeezed the girl gently, hoping to relieve some stress.

"No, it's fine besides I want to tell Natsuki about it."

"Ok."

"Ara, where should I start with this story?" Shizuru mused in a sing song voice trying to sound fine and relaxed when in all reality she didn't feel all that great. She felt sick to her stomach as unwanted memories filled her head. There was a bad taste in her mouth, while she licked her dry lips.

"How about the beginning?" Natsuki said gently offered.

"Ah the beginning, of course. Well it started when I…when I met a young man named Kashi. He was a very nice man, always polite and kind to me. I met him at a New Year's party my parents were throwing. He was the son of my father's business partner and would be inheriting his father's position soon, if only things went right…" Shizuru sighed remembering the events all too well.

-Flashback-

"Shizuru darling please let me introduce you to Erick Musaki, he is my business partner and this is his son Kashi Musaki." Hiyoko Fujino laughed happily while he introduced them to his daughter.

"Ara, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Shizuru smiled and bowed her head to the two men. "Father has told me much about you and your project Erick-san" Erick laughed as well and patted his big belly.

"Well aren't you a lovely sight for the old eyes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Shizuru-san." Shizuru, used to dealing with her father's friends or co-workers, forced a polite blush to her cheeks for the old man. "You definitely take after your lovely mother." Erick-san said happily.

"Thank you sir." Shizuru bowed her head again.

"Now now, don't embarrass the girl. Come let's continue discussing our project and let the children accompany each other." Hiyoko grinned, leading his friend to the bar and giving a small wave to his daughter. Shizuru waved back sighing in her head that she was now stuck with another stuck up offspring of the, most of the time sleazy, arrogant men. She gave a polite smile to Kashi who smiled back at her. He gave a light bow and offered his arm to her like a gentleman asking if she would like to dine with him. She eyed him for a moment usually great at judging character and seeing through most men's charming smiles. She was surprised however to see that there seemed to be no intent then anything but being polite. She decided to take him up on his offer and sat at a small table with him.

"So, Mr. Musaki tell me about yourself." Shizuru voiced politely ready to hear him talk about how amazingly rich and successful he was, but instead got a small smile that seemed slightly shy.

"Ah, I'm afraid there isn't much to tell. I'm more interested in hearing about you Ms. Fujino and please call me Kashi." He said politely sipping on his glass of wine he had picked up from the bar.

"Ara, of course Kashi-san. Although, I don't believe I can tell you much that you must have already heard about me from others." Shizuru smiled slightly. She had been taken aback when Kashi hadn't gone on about himself but this time she was sure shed reveal his true intentions. She was sure just like any other man she had been introduced to that he would have sleazy intentions. She waited for him to make a suggestive comment, such as "I don't know your measurements." or "Perhaps you can tell me, or better yet show me some things others don't know." But oddly enough none came instead an innocent smile greeted his lips.

"Well, how about your hobbies?" He asked. Shizuru just stared at him for a moment until she composed herself.

" Hobbies…., will drinking tea be considered a hobby?"

"Drinking tea?" Kashi laughed softly, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Oh don't see why not."

"I enjoy reading a good book as well." Shizuru smiled a not so fake smile at the young man actually starting to enjoy his company. She learned a few things about him as their conversation continued. He enjoyed riding his black stallion on nice days and lazing around with a book on rainy ones. He hated spiders and didn't like to eat his veggies, she also learned he was actually kind of childish when he wasn't trying to be a gentleman. As the night grew on she ended up dancing with him for a while to the lovely sound of violins and piano.

"I love this melody. I haven't played in a while." Shizuru mused as she danced with Kashi. His hand was light on her hip and his other hand firmly held hers. He had not tried sneaking his hands lower or kissing her all night and Shizuru had to admit she was impressed.

"So you play?"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was a young girl." Shizuru voiced looking up into the man's wonderful brown eyes. He was a very handsome man with a strong back and small build on his chest. His face was newly shaven and his curly black hair framed his face adorably.

"Really? You should play a piece tonight. I'm sure everyone would enjoy it."

"Oh I don't know…it's been a while."

"It'll be fine, I insist." Kashi smiled at her charmingly while leading her towards the piano after the song ended. After the pianist gave up his seat for the Fujino heir it seemed all attention was now on them. "Play anything you would like."

"Right." Shizuru smiled and let her fingers glide gently over the keys hitting a random one a few times getting a feel for the instrument. After a few more random keys, it soon turned into a soft lovely melody that brought a smile to everyone's features. The melody went to a movie she used to watch all the time as a child. It was from a movie called Anastasia. She softly began singing without realizing it.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings,_

"_Things I almost remember_,

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory!"_

Shizuru slowly came out of her trance, catching herself singing slowly. She looked up from her fingers seeing couples dancing and others swaying to the soft music, some people even seemed to be hypnotized by her soft accented voice. Smiling softly she continued to sing. She could see Kashi swaying gently to the music as he seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The night continued on like that, Shizuru softly singing and playing the piano until she realized that many people had already left the party, and she had been playing for hours.

"Ara, it seems I got carried away." Shizuru voiced softly looking around. Kashi was sitting close by in a comfy looking chair. He had an empty glass of wine in his hand and his tie was now loosened with several buttons of his shirt done.

"No, you were just too caught up in the flow of music. It didn't seem like anyone wanted to leave the sound of your playing." Kashi smiled charmingly. Shizuru smiled back and stood from her seat at the bench. She stretched not caring if it seemed unlady-like since she had been sitting far too long. She peeked from the side of her eye expecting Kashi to be staring at her but he was politely looking away, although a small smile revealed that he had indeed peeked. Soon he stood running a hand through his messy hair as he gave a small smile.

"How about I walk you home? It's quite late." Kashi asked offering his arm to the Kyoto-born.

"Ara, thank you very much." Shizuru took his arm happily and walked down the road with him talking about random stuff that had nothing to do with business deals, money, politics, or work. This of course meant that she was having a blast with Kashi. She walked up the steps of her house with him seeing the small silver sports car in the drive way which meant her father was home before her. They idly chatted by the door for a little bit until it started getting cold.

"Well I suppose I should get going now since it's late and you look very tired."

"I see, well thank you for walking me home Kashi-san. I had a wonderful night in your company." Shizuru found herself saying whole heartedly. She didn't have to put a fake smile on or pretend she had enjoyed herself because in all reality she really had enjoyed herself.

"It was my pleasure." Kashi smiled and gave Shizuru a light bow. She raised her brow though he had made like he was about to leave but he had yet to leave. In fact, he was standing there awkwardly seemingly lost in his thoughts. He finally broke out of his jumbled mess of a head and lightly kissed Shizuru on the cheek. "Goodnight Shizuru-san." And then with that he left. Shizuru smiled a small blush adoring her cheeks before she went inside her house and off to bed.

-Several weeks later-

Kashi was close, oh so close and was looking way too good. Shizuru was on Kashi's small sailor. It was an average sized boat expected from a wealthy young man. It had an upper level and lower level complete with 3 small beds a bathroom and a small kitchen. They were on the upper deck enjoying the sun a few miles off the coast of Japan. Kashi was leaning against the railing with no shirt on revealing his muscular and well toned body. He was ripped enough to look sexy but not too much to be excessive, and with some stubble on his jaw line, he was good enough to eat. His curly hair was wet and his swimming trunks were soaked making them hang dangerously on his hips.

"Are you enjoying yourself Shizuru?" He asked happily, eyeing her up and down. They had gotten close over the weeks and formalities were no longer necessary. Shizuru smiled and fiddled with the string of her red bikini that adored her well toned and slim body. Shizuru could tell Kashi was checking her out but she didn't really give a damn. They were talking all through the day and were enjoying themselves. The plan was to spend the weekend on the boat and have some fun.

"Yes, I'm having a lot of fun thank you Kashi."

"You're very welcome." Kashi gave her a charming smile and moved closer to her now only a foot or so from her. "By the way you look very lovely in that bikini." He chuckled seeing a small blush appear on the ruby eyed girl's cheeks.

"Kashi looks very nice as well in his..." Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. The boy was wearing pink swimming trunks with Hawaiian flowers on it, although she had to admit the pink really went well with his tanned skin. "…pink shorts." Shizuru tried stifling another giggle but failed.

"Oh you think my shorts are funny?" Kashi asked amused by Shizuru's giggles fit. Shizuru could only nod a small smirk in place on her pink lips.

"Ara, I do. What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Kashi quickly bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the jump off section of the boat as she struggled to get him to let go.

"No, no! Don't! It's cold!" Shizuru struggled harder laughing as well. Not getting the mercy she asked for, Kashi threw her into the water sending her into its depth. Soon, she emerged from the water and watched Kashi jumped off the anchored boat and made a big splash before coming up and swimming over to Shizuru. "Ikezu!"

"Haha now now, it's not that bad, ne?" Kashi smiled and brushed a strand of wet hair off the chestnut haired girl's forehead. Shizuru pouted a little but was still happy by the small gesture.

"You're still Ikezu." Shizuru swam closer to him gently placing her hands on his shoulders so they wouldn't drift apart.

"I don't mind." Kashi grinned wrapping his arms around Shizuru's waist.

"You better not." Giggling Shizuru could feel her heartbeat picked up. Kashi smiled and leaned down to capture her lips, into a kiss both seemed to be waiting so long for. Shizuru almost sighed happily into the kiss and it seemed the rest of day would only get better. They shared several more kisses after that while having fun and relaxing on the boat, until it was time for bed. They went into the small cabin and decided to push the super tiny beds together to make a twin sized one. They turned out the light and went to sleep, or at least tried to, but the night seemed full of giggles and chaste kisses, but then somehow it turned into more much more. What was once a chaste kiss had turned into something fierce and heated until Shizuru was sure she'd melt. It wasn't until the small discomfort that their passion began to slow. Kashi had been gentle with her so she wouldn't be in anymore pain as he deflowerher. When it finally ended they laid in each others arms happily and despite the small throbbing pain inside her body she was happy, she was in love.

-months later-

"No fuck you get away from me!" Shizuru screamed tears streaming down her face. Her heart felt like it was ready to crumble completely. She watched as her drunken boyfriend laughed at her anger and she wasn't sure why it had all went to hell. Ever since Kashi was denied to his promotion at his father's company, he had been harsher, angrier, and unfaithful. Shizuru had caught him red handed with some sleazy girl. It wasn't until now that she confronted him about it not realizing he was drunk. He was always so much meaner when he's drank.

"Now now, don't be like that Shi-chan." Kashi slurred coming closer to her. She pushed him away but he wouldn't budge. She could smell the reeking scent of strong booze and cigarettes.

"I said get away from me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kashi yelled smacking her hard across the face. Shizuru clutched her cheek and winced at the stinging feeling. "Now, how about some fun eh?" Kashi grinned pulling his belt off his pants and unbuttoning them revealing himself to her.

"NO!" Shizuru screamed and kicked him as hard as she could in his manhood before bolting to the door with her cell phone in hand and the 911 operator trying to calm her down as she ran.

-Flash back end-

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said softly brushing away the tears that seemed to drown the poor girl's face. "It's ok you're safe now… you're safe." Natsuki cooed softly hugging the girl in her lap tightly.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed softly. Turning around in her seated position she buried her face into her love's chest hiding her tears. All Natsuki could do was rub the girl's back and whisper sweet words into the crying girl's ear which soon seemed to calm her down.

"I had no idea Shizuru…I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's…" Shizuru sniffed. "It's ok…it's good that you know now." Shizuru let out a shaky breath trying to compose herself.

"Ok…" Natsuki sighed softly and kissed the girls forehead trying to ease her worries, then she kissed the girls temple, to her cheeks and nose. She continued to give butterfly kisses over the girls face until she claimed the girl's lips, feeling as if she needed to disinfect her lover's lips and body.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru sighed happily finally feeling safe in the girl's arms. Natsuki was showering her with love and affection. Sometimes she felt like she should keep a wall up and not be so trusting when it came to relationships, but when it came to Natsuki she knew she didn't have to worry. Natsuki's teeth gently grazed at Shizuru's bottom lip before kissing her again.

"I love you Shizuru." Natsuki said huskily after breaking the sensual kiss. "I love you than anyone else could or will. I promise you, you won't ever get hurt like that again ok?"

"Ara, Natsuki…" Shizuru blushed at the strong confession it almost sounded like Natsuki was proposing to her. "I love you too my Natsuki." Shizuru smiled and kissed the girl happily loving the feeling of the younger girl's sweet lips. Slowly Natsuki lifted Shizuru off the couch and carried her to Shizuru's bedroom, shutting the door as they entered. She gently placed Shizuru on the bed and began kissing her all over again. "I love my Natsuki very much." Shizuru sighed happily feeling Natsuki's body press against hers.

"Damn right." Was the girl's only reply before she dug into Shizuru's creamy neck kissing and biting it gently teasing Shizuru's weak spot.

"What's my Natsuki trying to do?" Shizuru teased happily.

"I need to disinfect you from the sleaze's touches."

"But Natsuki did that the first night we met."

"Mmm… perhaps but not properly." Natsuki smirked. "Besides, I still didn't get my pay back from the other night." Shizuru giggled and pulled her raven hair lover closer.

"Natsuki's right. She better act fast before I do it again."

"O-Oi!" Natsuki pinned the girl down more with her body. "That's definitely not going to happen!" Natsuki grinned and kissed Shizuru one more time before slowly stripping off her shirt. Shizuru's skin produced goose bumps when the cool air had hit her flesh but it was soon replaced with the burning pleasure of Natsuki's touches. Her fingers lightly traced and massaged her exposed skin while Natsuki trailed kisses down the ruby-eyed beauty's neck. Shizuru let out several small gasps when Natsuki bit a little too hard on her collar bone but that had just made her more excited. Natsuki's hand began going further south until they found Shizuru's pants and quickly rid it off her.

"Ikezu, Natsuki should strip too." Shizuru said a little out of breath. Natsuki chuckled and pulled off her own shirt and pants before lying on top of her love once more. Shizuru lightly grinded her hip against Natsuki's after feeling her bare body more. She was starting to get a little too frisky and Natsuki was taking her sweet ass time. Natsuki's tongue snaked down Shizuru's neck while her fingers fumbled for the clasp of her bra trying to undo it only to meet a little problem. The stupid hook wouldn't come undone. Growing frustrated, Natsuki growled.

"What is this thing, a fucking rubrics cube?" Natsuki pouted as Shizuru giggled and assisted the flustered girl. With a graceful movement, the bra was gone and was now somewhere on the floor.

"Happy?" Shizuru asked, blushing slightly since she was laying there topless in front of the girl she loved most.

'Very." Natsuki's husky voice replied before Shizuru could have even registered what was going on she felt Natsuki's hot wet mouth capture her nipple and the other between the younger girl's fingers massaging and teasing them. Shizuru whimpered softly at the girl's touch. This continued for a little while before Natsuki decided that Shizuru's other breast deserved her mouth's attention too.

"A-ah!" Shizuru moaned. "Natsuki stop teasing me." Natsuki only trying to make the girl more flustered placed her knee between the girl's creamy legs and grinded it against her panty-covered core making the older girl's hip bucked slightly. "Please puppy no more teasing."

"Fine fine." Natsuki complied and started kissing down the brunette's flushed body only stopping at her navel to lick it gently and nibble at it. Shizuru groaned and ran her fingers through Natsuki's dark tresses pushing down gently on her head hoping she'd take the hint. Rolling her eyes, Natsuki dipped her head lower with her trail of kisses and stopped at Shizuru's lacy panties that were pretty damp. Slowly Natsuki pulled them down with her teeth causing Shizuru to have a sharp intake of breath.

"Na-Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered waiting for the girl to discard the unwanted cloth. Licking her lips emeralds found rubies with intense emotion before Natsuki granted Shizuru's unspoken wish. Shizuru let out a low moan when she felt Natsuki's hot tongue slide through her folds and greet her clit with pleasurably rubbing. Starting off slow, Natsuki let Shizuru get used to her rhythm before picking up speed which Shizuru eagerly bucked her hip with. Her mouth growing slightly tired, Natsuki switched her tongue with fingers and began pressing them against Shizuru's core arousing the girl more. She began pumping her fingers in and out of her love watching the way Shizuru's chest raised and fell with her heavy panting. Sweat gently gleamed over their bodies heating up the small room and stretching the sheets under them. Shizuru moaned feeling herself close but she wasn't ready to give up quickly. She turned the table now as she pinned a surprised Natsuki against the bed. "Ara, don't think you get to have all the fun my Nat-su-ki."

"Sh-Shizuru!." Natsuki blushed deeply, she opened her mouth to protest but the only thing that came out was a rather loud moan after Shizuru purposely pushed against Natsuki's womanhood. She captured the soft lips of the younger girl and kissed her sensually before grinding her hips in sync with Natsuki. Shizuru hungrily pulled at the panties and bra Natsuki still had on until they were off her and tossed them over her head. Natsuki let out a low groan when Shizuru pressed their naked bodies harder against each other causing Natsuki's mind to go fuzzy. The Kyoto-born couldn't seem to get enough of her young lover, because her lips and tongue were nibbling and tasting every inch of the girl it could reach. Shizuru couldn't hold it any more and her teases seemed to be driving the poor girl with hunger and lust. Shizuru lifted Natsuki's leg up onto her shoulder and positioned her core against Natsuki's and began thrusting her hips. Natsuki's moans along with Shizuru's filled the air of the small room and their rhythm began to pick up into faster and more desperate pace, until they finally tipped over the edge of ecstasy and waves after wave of pleasure flooded through their bodies. They allowed their bodies to calm down as they cuddled into each other enjoying each other's warmth. It was their first time together as a couple and it couldn't be any more perfect.

"Ne Natsuki."

"Mmm?" Natsuki hummed while she ran her fingers through the soft chestnut locks of her lover. Shizuru could clearly feel the vibration on Natsuki's voice with her head against the younger girl's bare chest.

"Natsuki makes such cute sounds." Shizuru teased.

"B-Baka!" Natsuki grunted only to cause Shizuru to giggle.

"Ne, Natsuki." Shizuru said again, Natsuki huffed and hummed again waiting for Shizuru to continue, expecting another one of the girl's teases. "I love you." Shizuru said softly, her cheeks heating up a little too. She could feel Natsuki's arms tighten around her more and it sounded like Natsuki's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too, Shizuru." Natsuki smiled happily.

* * *

First off i'd like to thank my beta for editing this your the best :D second off yay! Shiznat, im not very good at writing those kind of scences sorry . the next chapter of Poisonous will be up soon and Chapter 16 of SL will be up soon too we are almost at the end! Anything hats confusing you right now will most likely be answered in the next chapter so be patient and like always Caio~


	16. Natsuki Puppy

_**Hey guys just a quick authors note for you all to get you pumped and excited about coming events!**_

_**I have to decided to start a competition for you my fellow readers!**_

_**Now the competition is simple, all you have to do and create a fan art of any one of my fics and send it to me to judge. You can send as many fanarts as you want and from whatever parts of my fics you want. Be creative and have fun! I will hold this competition for a couple of weeks or so depending on how much art i get. **_

_**Now for the best part. **_

_**Whoever wins this competition will get a free Natsuki Plushie created by me. When i have picked the winner i will message you for your mailing info and send it to you! The winner along with the other submitters will have their fan art posted on my profile for everyone to see and enjoy. I will name the winner on my Profile and send them a shout out on the chapter that will be posted that day!**_

_**So enjoy have fun and dont forget to review!**_

* * *

They laid there in the dark, holding each other close and listening to the sound of each other's breathing. They were tired yet not ready to go to sleep. Natsuki ran her fingers through Shizuru's hair making the girl almost purr. Shizuru had her fingers tracing small patterns on Natsuki's bare flesh in return.

"So when did this all happen?" Natsuki voiced breaking the comfortable silence they were in.

"My relationship with him started about a year or so." Shizuru said softly. A chill of memories went through her and she shivered which only caused Natsuki to pull their naked bodies closer to comfort the girl. "It was almost our one year anniversary when…that happened. I stayed in Kyoto for a little while, but every day was like waking up to that memory. Every night was a nightmare, so after a few months I decided I would move away from Kyoto after my 19th birthday."

"I see…" Natsuki tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Then how come you're not in college?" Shizuru giggled at the silly look on the pondering girl's face. She leaned up and captured the girl's soft lips for a quick kiss before replaying.

"Well I started school late when I was little girl. My parents always took me abroad with them on business trips. When they realized they were interrupting my education they sent me to live with my aunt in Kyoto, and I went a private school there."

"Well at least we can graduate together." Natsuki grinned.

"Not if Natsuki fails her summer school." Shizuru teased watching the grin turned into a pout.

"If I pass summer school then I can become a senior and then we can graduate together and then go off to college." Natsuki smiled happily while a thought had formed into her head. Shizuru blushed slightly.

"Ara, it almost sounds like Natsuki's proposing."

"What! B-baka!"

"Oh my Nat-su-ki Puppy is blushing." Shizuru giggled and poked the girl's cheeks. Natsuki swatted the older girl's hands away and rolled her eyes. The brunette continued to laugh as she cuddled into her love.

"Hmm what's Natsuki's dream?" Shizuru asked softly.

"My dream?"

"Mhm" Shizuru smiled and closed her eyes, listening to her lover's heart pounding softly in her chest.

"Aren't you supposed not to share your dreams? Or they won't come true."

"I suppose…so you won't tell me?"

"No, I will." Natsuki said softly. She kissed the top of Shizuru's head then whispered in her ear. "Since my wish already came true and it was you." Natsuki confessed, smiling softly. Shizuru could feel her cheeks burning at the bluntly honest words of the other girl and opened her eyes to stare at her amazing emeralds'.

"You got me." Smiling, Shizuru closed her eyes again seeing Natsuki drawing near until she felt those perfect lips against hers, molding with hers like they were meant for each other. The kiss was slow and loving, each pouring their souls into it knowing it was better than words could ever be.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Natsuki asked sweetly after breaking the kiss.

"Be with you."

"Talk about corny."

"Ikezu!" Shizuru playfully slapped the girl's shoulder. "My turn."

"Shoot."

"Hmm." Shizuru thought it over then looked at Natsuki and became somewhat serious in an instance. "Why was Natsuki always such a player? What did you meant that night when you said everyone always hurts you?"

Sighing, Natsuki looked at the ceiling not sure what to say to the brunette. She could feel confused crimson eyes watching her and searching for answers. "I…was in love once before…but things went to hell and…we grew apart, after she cheated on me so…yeah…"

"Natsuki I'm sorry."

"No its ok it happens I'm…I'm over it."

"Let's sleep already. It's been a long night for both of us." Shizuru said softly to the sad looking biker and kissed the girl's forehead gently. Natsuki nodded in agreement and they both got comfy soon drifting off to sleep.

-Few days later-

"Captain it's almost time for the game against Tomoe." Takeda frowned at the girl sitting on her Ducati street fighter. Shizuru was sitting on the back of it wearing a purple helmet Natsuki had got for her. They had just finished their practice and the tension was high. "Do you think we are ready?"

"We are the best there is, besides we got our new secret weapon." Natsuki said muffled by her helmet. Takeda just frowned at her, he knew she was serious about this but her trying to bring down the tension wasn't working. Sighing, Natsuki looked at her friend.

"Look there's no way in hell we are going to lose. You got nothing to worry about." Natsuki said confidently. Takeda let out a large gust of air and nodded.

"Alright but if we lose it's on your head." Takeda grinned and pounded fist with Natsuki.

"Haha! Alright deal." And with that, she sped off to her house with Shizuru. Her mother wanted to see Shizuru again now that they were an item.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you again!" Saeko smiled and pulled Shizuru into a big hug.

"Mom, don't crush my girlfriend!" Natsuki pouted from her spot at the dinner table, waiting for them to sit down.

"Oh hush hush, she's fine." Saeko giggled.

"Ara, Puppy doesn't need to worry."

"Puppy?" Natsuki's eyes widened in horror as her mother started laughing. She clutched her gut as she hunched over. "My Natsuki's a puppy! Hahahah!"

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki's face turned into about 5 different shades of red from what Shizuru could tell.

"Oh my, I apologize, Natsuki it just slipped out." grumbling Natsuki left the table and marched upstairs. Saeko calmed down from her mirth and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh my, that's just too good." Saeko shook her head and went back to making dinner for everyone. Shizuru smiled and looked over at the stairs where Natsuki had run up. "Shizuru, darling would you mind giving me a hand?

"Ara, of course Saeko-san." Shizuru smiled and washed her hands before helping the older woman. She helped cutting the vegetables for Saeko while she added spices and such to the pot.

"What are we making?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"We are making Natsuki's favorite dish, Miso soup with clams and beef stripes on the side." Saeko voiced, smiling as she peeled the clams from their shells. "It's one of the dishes I can make for her without her drowning it in mayo."

"Really? That's good. She's always putting that stuff on her food even if it's ice cream." Shizuru let out a dramatic sigh earning a laugh from Saeko.

"Well when you marry my daughter you can have this recipe." Saeko winked, causing the usually calm Shizuru to turn a deep red and to fumble with her knife accidentally cutting her finger.

"Ouch." Shizuru winced at the sharp pain and looked down at her finger watching the tip bleed. Saeko stopped laughing and quickly assisted Shizuru.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you hurt!" Saeko pouted. Shizuru couldn't help but smile since Saeko's pout looked a lot like Natsuki's or had Natsuki gotten that trait from her mother? Saeko was a lot calmer than Natsuki and definitely more mature. Shizuru giggled a little, forgetting about the pain from her finger where Saeko was washing it in the sink. If Natsuki turned out looking like Saeko when she was older then, Shizuru had no complaints.

"Stupid Shizuru." Natsuki grumbled pouting still upstairs away from the other women. It was like a nightmare if she was either teased by Shizuru or by her mother, but now they were both there. "Worst idea ever. I can't believe I'd agreed to bring Shizuru over." Sighing Natsuki paused the game she was playing and looked at the clock on her wall. "How come Shizuru didn't come up after me?" Natsuki was hoping the brunette would follow her so she could trap Shizuru and make her pay for the Puppy comment. She really didn't mind Shizuru calling her that as long as there was no one around. "Where the hell did she come up with that nickname anyways?" Natsuki groaned and looked around her room. Her eyes landed on the many wolf plushies, wolf action figures, wolf, poster and wolf metal tin that held a wolf pendant in it. It really was a mystery to the raven haired beauty that Shizuru had thought of the Puppy nickname. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the wonderful smell of food coming from down stairs. Natsuki quickly jumped up to her feet and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen seeing her mother and Shizuru laughing and cooking together. Shizuru had her hair up and was wearing a spare apron that Saeko had let her wear, which said "Kiss the Cook."

"The food should be done soon so can you set the plates Shizuru."

"Of course." Shizuru turned around only to see Natsuki smiling and leaning against the door frame, her eyes roaming her lover's body. "Ara, Natsuki you scared me."

Natsuki chuckled and pushed off the door frame reaching her hand out for Shizuru to take. "Sorry I was just admiring the view. It's not everyday I see you working in the kitchen like a cute little wife." Natsuki teased not able to help it Shizuru just looked too good like that, could she have her for dinner instead?

"Ikezu." Shizuru pouted and gave Natsuki's hand a squeeze. Natsuki grinned happily seeing the blush on Shizuru's face. She couldn't let Natsuki get away with her tease so she leaned in and whispered into the girl's ear seductively, "Welcome home honey would you like a bath, dinner or me first?" Shizuru practically purred the last part in the ear of the now red faced Natsuki. Natsuki shivered and tried to answer but all that came out was mush.

"Get a room." Saeko laughed, jerking the two out of their own little world and causing both to blush. They ignored Saeko and started setting the table while Saeko finished the soup.

"What happened to your finger?" Natsuki asked taking the offered plate and bowl from Shizuru and setting it on the table. Shizuru's finger was wrapped in a small band aid at the tip of her finger.

"Ara, I just got distracted is all." Shizuru smiled as Natsuki picked up her hand to examine it. "It doesn't hurt much just a small cut." Nodding that she understood, Natsuki brought Shizuru's finger to her lips and kissed it gently.

"There, all better." Natsuki smiled.

"Thank you puppy." Shizuru teased, Natsuki only rolled her eyes and kissed the brunette quick but softly. It seemed she kept forgetting that her mother was around or Natsuki wouldn't have been so affectionate.

"Soups are ready, line up." Saeko said interrupting them yet again. They quickly filled their bowls and their small plates with strips of beef and dug in. They talked about random stuff for a while and even brought up the game they would be having against Tomoe soon.

"I'm sure you guys will win."

"Yeah I hope so, though we haven't hanged out at the spot for awhile. We did practice today after my summer school classes and we all did really well." Natsuki said in between bites of beef.

"Natsuki shouldn't talk with her mouth full." Shizuru scolded softly.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Anyways girls, just try your hardest and I know you will win." Saeko smiled after the girls nodded. They finished their meals and Natsuki did the dishes while Saeko and Shizuru relaxed in the living room talking about who knows what.

"Natsuki could you make Shizuru and I some tea after you're done with the dishes?" Saeko called from the living room.

"Hai." Natsuki voiced and put a pot of water on the stove, waiting for it to boil. When it was done she poured two cups of tea and headed towards the living room to give them their tea. "Here you go…" Natsuki's voiced trailed off as she looked at a giggling Shizuru and her mother surrounded by old photo albums.

"Oh and this one is of Natsuki in the bath tub." Saeko pointed out to the picture in Shizuru's hands. Natsuki's mouth dropped like it wasn't even attached to her.

"NO!" Natsuki snatched the photo out of Shizuru's hands. "What are you doing?" Natsuki face was so red it was practically purple.

"Oh calm down dear. I'm just showing Shizuru some of your baby pictures."

"You're evil!" Natsuki hollered and ran to her room once again. "EVIL!" She shouted once more before closing her bedroom door. Saeko smirked and shrugged.

"How about you go calm her down I'll clean this stuff up."

"Hai." Shizuru got up and made her way to the stairs.

"Will you be staying for the night?" Saeko asked before Shizuru went upstairs.

"Ara, I'm not sure. I suppose Natsuki will want me to." And with that Shizuru made her way upstairs and opened Natsuki's bedroom door not bothering to knock. Natsuki was bundled up on her bed blankets covering most of her head. Only a few patches of hair could be seen and part of headphones across her head. Shizuru could hear the faint sound of loud music blaring in the raven haired beauty's headphones. Slowly she went to the end of Natsuki's bed and pulled up the covers and crawled under the cocoon-like blankets. She crawled over the younger girl who was lying down. Her eyes slowly opened to see Shizuru coming up to her. Smiling Shizuru stopped when her face wasn't that far from Natsuki's. She let her body lay gently on top of the younger girl's and pushed the headphones off Natsuki's head, and then pulled her in to kiss her lovingly. Their lips molded wonderfully together and each kiss seemed like pure bliss. The kiss lasted a little longer before they pulled away. Each of them had a small smile on their faces.

"Well, hi there." Natsuki's husky voice greeted.

"Ara, hello." Shizuru giggled and kisses Natsuki's nose. "Natsuki's not mad at me is she?"

"What? No way. It's just kind of embarrassing." Natsuki sighed and ran her fingers through her midnight tresses.

"I'll make it up to you then."

"Oh yeah? How you going to do that?" Natsuki challenged. Shizuru just hummed and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and snuggled into her.

"I'll let Natsuki see my embarrassing pictures one day." Shizuru giggled. Natsuki raised her brows and smiled. That didn't sound like a bad idea seeing what Shizuru looked like and it was an interesting thought. Natsuki was sure Shizuru was absolutely adorable as a child and with those beautiful ruby eyes she must have looked like a little angel. They laid there in silence for a little while until Shizuru decided it was time to make some noise. Quickly she wrapped her arms tighter around Natsuki and turned hard on her side pulling Natsuki with her until they fell off the bed.

"Shizuru what are you doing?" Natsuki yelled and groaned after she hit the floor. She used her hands and knees to take the impact so she wouldn't fall hard on Shizuru. Shizuru was just laughing loudly. Blankets and pillows were sprawled out everywhere and Shizuru was laying under her still laughing out that wonderful laugh. It sounded like angels singing and Natsuki love seeing this side of Shizuru.

"Natsuki should have seen her face." Shizuru giggled trying to keep calm from her laughing fit.

"What was that for anyways?" Natsuki grumbled.

"Because I wanted to." Shizuru smiled up at her love. Natsuki was looking down at her with beautiful emeralds swirling with happiness despite falling off the bed. Her midnight locks were like a curtain around her face blocking the rest of the world beside Shizuru to see her face. Shizuru's heart started swelling wonderfully with love for the younger girl.

"Natsuki." Shizuru voiced softly raising her hand up to touch the girl's soft cheek.

"Hm?" Natsuki hummed enjoying the contact. She closed her eyes briefly.

"Natsuki." Shizuru whispered softly. Natsuki hummed again and leaned down knowing what the girl wanted. Natsuki swooped down slowly and captured Shizuru's lips in her own. The kiss was sensual and wonderful in every way, slow and hypnotizing to both of them. God Natsuki could never get enough of the way Shizuru's lips felt against her. It was like magic that every movement sent chills and electricity coursing through her body. They only pulled away when their lungs were begging to be filled with air. They didn't stay apart for long until they were wrapped up into another kiss, this time fiercer and needier. They could feel their bodies growing hot and wanting, they would have continued if there hadn't been a knock at the door.

"Ne Natsuki, Shizuru can I come in?" Saeko voiced called from the other side of the door. She didn't want to open it just incase something was going on behind the door. Natsuki quickly jumped up and sat down where her controller was with her game still on pause. Shizuru sat up and wrapped herself comfortably in Natsuki's blankets sitting on the floor beside Natsuki.

"Hai." Natsuki said as calmingly as possible. Saeko opened the door and popped her head in glad to see that she was in fact not interrupted anything, but she couldn't be any more wrong.

"I scooped you guys some ice cream." Saeko smiled happily coming into the room more and placing the tray on Natsuki's coffee table. "Will you be taking a bath tonight?" Saeko asked looking over at her daughter. Natsuki just shrugged and started eating the ice cream. "Well if you do, do it separately please I don't want to hear you guys going at it." Saeko said teasingly. Natsuki eyes widened as she started choking on her ice cream at her mother's bluntness. Thank Kami it was only ice cream she was choking on or she probably would have died.

"Mother!" Natsuki screeched her face red. Shizuru's face was a little red too while she silently ate her own ice cream.

"Goodnight!" Saeko said in a sing song voice and left the two flustered girls. Saeko shut the door and Natsuki groaned.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Natsuki sighed glad to not be choking on her ice cream anymore.

"She's definitely an interesting character..."

"Yeah…anyways I guess I'll be taking a shower first." Natsuki voiced after finishing her ice cream she got up and grabbed a tank top and a pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom. "I'll be back." Natsuki turned the hot water in, after stripping her clothes off and closed her eyes, letting it soak down her body. Her thoughts wondered all over the place until they stopped on Tomoe. She needed to beat that traitor or she was screwed. She'd never heard the end of it and would've ended up letting the others down. After a few minutes, she washed her hair and body before stepping out and getting dressed before heading to her bed room. "Your turn."

"Welcome back Natsuki." Shizuru smiled and stood up. Watching Shizuru walk over to her, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and smiled.

"Thank you." giving Shizuru a chaste kiss then letting go. She smiled at the older girl who was holding one of her large T-shirts and a pair of her boy shorts. "I love it when you wear my clothes." Natsuki smirked seeing the blush spread across Shizuru's cheeks.

"I'll be back."

"Take your time." Natsuki watched Shizuru leave before sitting down and playing her video games. 20 minutes had passed before Shizuru finally came back without saying a word. Shizuru climbed onto Natsuki's bed and curled up on it watching her love kill enemies while yelling at her teammates over the headset placed on her head.

"Hurry up and shoot him! Oh wow you suck!" Natsuki yelled into the headset. "Shut the fuck up little boy and go make me a sandwich." She cursed. Shizuru could hear the sound of a deep male voice cussing out Natsuki. "Yeah well how about you suck my non-existing dick!" Shizuru couldn't help but giggle hearing the rest of Natsuki's team cheer her on and go "Oooh burn."

"Natsuki's so violent."

"Hehe, sorry babe." Natsuki smiled scratching her cheek waiting for the next round to start. "Oi, shut up! Don't talk about my girlfriend." Natsuki grumbled to her friends on her xbox live account. Shizuru remembered Natsuki talking about always playing with a group of friends she came across while playing video games and she would often goof around with them. "She's the sexiest girl from Kyoto you could ever lay eyes on." Natsuki grinned at Shizuru who blushed deeply. Natsuki hit some buttons and now Shizuru could hear Natsuki's friends from the speakers of the TV.

"What! You lucky dog! She's from Kyoto!" One male voice said.

"Does that mean she has some sexy accent?" Another male voice said, a little less deep than the previous guy's voice.

"Oh yeah." Natsuki grinned happily. "Oi Zuru, come here." Natsuki beckoned her love. Slowly Shizuru got off the bed and made her way over to her love. "Say hello babe." Natsuki grinned placing the headset on Shizuru's head.

"Ara, hello Natsuki's friends." Shizuru smiled even though she knew they couldn't see her. The group of friends hooped and hollered. "How is your gaming going?"

"Wow I think my ears just had an orgasm." One of the guys said.

"Hey hey, watch you mouth around my girl." Natsuki growled into the mic.

"Ara, Natsuki you're very close." Shizuru blushed. Natsuki had leaned in to speak not realizing how close to her she was.

"Kiss her kiss her!" Natsuki's gamer buddies cheered. Shizuru raised a brow from her love.

"You should do what your friends tell you Nat-su-ki." Shizuru purred.

"S-shut it." Natsuki blushed deeply. "You and your damn irritability." Natsuki sighed and kissed her love. The mic went silent and so did they. Shizuru almost forgot she was on the mic because if she did she would have moaned into her lover's mouth. Natsuki wasn't making it some quick kiss, no she was kissing her like this on purpose. This must have been payback from all that happened earlier.

"N-Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped the other girl had started placing bites and kisses along her neck. Cheering could be heard from the TV speakers and mic again.

"Yeah! Go go! Get some!" They cheered. Natsuki rolled her eyes and pulled away from Shizuru's neck and took the mic from her head. Shizuru let out a shaky breath and glared at Natsuki.

"Ikezu!"

"Oh you know you love me." Natsuki smirked. Shizuru just kept glaring at her, and Natsuki just kept smiling. "I love you." Natsuki said happily. Defeated Shizuru sighed and smiled softly at her girlfriend.

"I love you too my Natsuki."

* * *

Sorry it took soo long to post this chapter guys i've been wicked busy with school work since there is only a few weeks of school left until summer vacation woo! i hope you guys enter the competition! i cant wait to see all the art, also a big thanks for my beta! have a good day everyone and as always Caio!


	17. The Sun Will Come

Wow its finally the last chapter that took a long time XD I Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it ^^.

Warning: This contains rough Language, Sexual input and Tomoe...

ENJOY!

* * *

The sun was raised high in the sky and not a single cloud in sight. Heat beat down on the pavement; it was hot enough to cook an egg on it. Every now and then a lazy breeze would rustle the leaves and cool off those outside. The sound of something metal would sound in the air every now and then followed by groans.

"It's to fucking hot!" Nao groaned wiping the sweat off her brow. "I can't believe we have to play on a day like this."

"Stop your bitching." Natsuki sighed pouring her water bottle onto her baseball cap soaking it then she placed it on her head as she felt the water dribble down to her head and neck. She then chugged her water not caring if some slipped through her lips and got on her neck and chest. She had her spandex-like navy blue shorts on, and her matching navy blue jersey was unbuttoned a little too far showing off her cleavage while her hair was up in a long pony tail. Shizuru couldn't help but ogle at her girlfriend. Natsuki looked so fucking sexy and sweating while letting the water pour onto her that wasn't helping Shizuru's hot state, mostly hot from the sun but not for long, her heated passion could surely rival the sun's temperatures.

"Where the hell is Tomoe anyways?" Aoi, sitting in the shade of the dug out, grumbled. Chie was fiddling with her camera. She was standing on top of the dug out setting her camera up on a stand that overlooked the entire field. If they won she would post it onto her blog and rub it in Tomoe's face. "Shouldn't she be on here already?"

"Maybe she's still shitting her brains out." Takeda grinned and got a high five from a chuckling Tate.

"Maybe she's just a chicken shit all bark and no bite." Mai smirked and flung a ball towards to a very distracted Shizuru. "Eye on the ball, you horn dog." Mai laughed when the ball almost hit Shizuru, it wasn't a hard throw but it still surprised her.

"Ara, I'm not a dog horn." Shizuru stated. Everyone rolled their eyes with this.

"Again it's pronounced as horn dog." Nao voiced pronouncing each word slowly as if Shizuru was a 2 year old. Shizuru just glared at her and waited for Mai's next pitch. How dare them to ruin her daydreams.

"Here comes the heat!" Mai grinned throwing a speedy curve ball. Shizuru could see Natsuki from the corner of her eye, drenching her face and jersey casually and not caring if the jersey was now clinging to her well toned body. Shizuru could feel a bloody nose coming on and barely hit the ball sending it rolling towards the third base. Shizuru clutched her nose and held her head up trying to stop it.

"Ahaha! That was a pathetic swing you honestly think you guys can beat us?" Came the horrid voice of Tomoe. Shizuru recovered from her bloody nose and frowned while Natsuki took a moment to stop being a sexy goddess and gave Tomoe a death glare.

"Tomoe shouldn't think she can beat us just because I messed up a little." Shizuru said with a sweet honey voice laced with venom. Tomoe seemed to either be immune to her hidden threats or was just too blinded to see them. Tomoe got close up and into her face, a sick smile spread across her lips while she grabbed Shizuru by the wrist urging her closer.

"How about you just come and join me? I'll show you how a real homerun feels." Tomoe's eyes twinkled with lust. Natsuki was quick to save Shizuru because she shoved Tomoe so hard that she almost toppled over.

"Keep your hands off my girl you teal headed freak!" Natsuki spat, anger evident in her voice. She grabbed Shizuru's hand holding it tightly and protectively.

"Awh Natsuki's taking my sloppy seconds. How cute." Tomoe chuckled darkly. Natsuki went rigid for a moment, Tomoe's words playing through her head. "What are you talking about? Are you insane Shizuru would never be with you?"

"Tsk tsk Natsuki, how do you think I comforted her that night she was crying because you broke her innocent heart." Tomoe smiled slyly watching the horror that flickered through Natsuki's eyes even if it was for a brief second.

"She's lying." Shizuru said softly, she squeezed Natsuki's hand reassuringly. Shizuru knew in some way Tomoe was right. She had in fact went to Tomoe's for some reason, maybe to make Natsuki jealous? Either way, she had gone to her and Tomoe had tried taking advantage of her but she had stopped her.

"Like I'd ever believe the likes of you." Natsuki growled. "I ought to beat that smug look off your face!" Natsuki took a threatening step towards Tomoe.

"Natsuki don't, she's not worth it." Mai said motherly. "Besides we got a game to kick their asses in."

"Yeah Captain let's just play." Takeda urged. Reluctantly Natsuki walked away Shizuru close on her heels since Natsuki was practically dragging her with her. They set up their batting order. Tomoe's catcher set himself up behind Natsuki with a grunt.

"Here it comes!" One of the boys from Tomoe's group grinned winding his arm back to pitch. He was about to throw it but was interrupted making him stumble forward.

"WAIT!" a voiced yelled. Natsuki blinked and looked up. Standing up high and mighty on a dug out roof was the ever effervescent Midori.

"What the… Midori what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked clearly confused.

"Well I wouldn't want to miss this game for the world besides…" the forever 17 year old woman grinned after jumping off the dug out like it was nothing. "I believe you need an umpire or who knows what will happen."

"Oh… uh thanks." Natsuki blinked again and shrugged Midori got the proper gear out of the box and put it on before standing behind Tomoe's team mate. "Are we all good now?" Natsuki asked. Everyone nodded and Natsuki got back into position.

"Ok pitching time." The pitcher grinned again and threw the ball sending it flying. Natsuki didn't bat a lash and swung her bat hard against the ball sending it far into left field. Tomoe's gorillas ran after it while Natsuki and her amazing speed rounded first already and passed second. The girl on second base caught the ball from the out fielder and Natsuki doubled back to second base with a frown on her face.

"Next up." Midori called. Nao walked up with a red bat and took her stance on the left side of the plate. "Aren't you right handed Nao?"

"I can do both but I hit my homeruns mostly with left side." Nao said smugly. She waited for the pitch and much like Natsuki didn't flinch at the speed which baffled most of the other team besides Nina who was quietly standing at first base. Nao hit the ball hard sending it flying everyone's head and went into the homerun zone.

"HOME RUN!" Midori cheered. Natsuki made her way to home plate while Nao took her time running the bases as she made sure to brush up a little against Nina causing her to blush before going through the rest of the bases. Nao sat down after getting some high fives and watched Mikoto step up.

"Mikoto, wait." Natsuki grinned and whispered into the girl's ear. "I want you to help me fill up the bases. Make them get a little cocky by getting a couple of strikes then hit the ball and make your way to first, then I'll have Shizuru hit one out of park." Mikoto nodded in response and got into her position. The pitcher threw the ball as hard as he could, Mikoto pretended to flinch and Midori called a strike. Mikoto missed the second ball as well making the second strike.

"Take that!" The boy tossed another ball and Mikoto hit it hard sending it flying into left field. She lazily ran and stopped at first. Mai did the same thing but without the strikes same with Takeda.

"Ok Shizuru show her who's the boss."

"Ara, I'm nervous. I need Natsuki to calm my nerves." Shizuru teased. Natsuki just rolled her eyes and placed a soft loving kiss on the older girl's lips. "Hmm thank you puppy." Shizuru smiled and went to walk away. As revenge for the puppy's comment though, Natsuki slapped her on her well shaped ass. "Ikezu!"

"Batter up." Midori boomed. Shizuru took her spot and everyone rolled their eyes. They thought Shizuru's stance was silly, they moved up onto the field expecting this to end quickly. The ball was thrown hard towards Shizuru, which she sent flying right back and over their ends beyond the homerun zone. "HOME RUN!" Midori cheered. Shizuru quickly rounded the bases with her friends and sat down after she passed home. Everyone was gawking at her and Tomoe looked pissed.

"Come on you lazy fucks we need one more strike!" Tomoe barked. Sadly Tate was the one to get out in the end after hitting two fouls and not being fast enough. The group of friends made their way out into the field while Tate put on his catchers gear. Man it was too fucking hot to be wearing so much stuff.

"Are you going to be ok in that Tate?" Natsuki asked the poor boy.

"Yeah but can you pour a water bottle over me or something."

"Sure thing." Natsuki fetched a water bottle from where their cooler was and came back to pour it on the boy's head and shirt. She made sure not to get his glove wet. She gave him the rest of the bottle to chug down before he pulled his catcher's mask down. Mai fiddled with the ball in her hand and looked Tomoe up and down. "_How about a curve ball, ne?"_ and with that Mai flung the ball at Tomoe but the girl had hit it sending it up and over her head making it a foul.

"Hahaha! Fail!" Nao and Natsuki laughed and pointed at a fuming Tomoe.

"Fuck you!"

"Ew that's nasty I don't want aids." Natsuki wrinkled her nose.

"Or ugly Tomoe disease." Nao chipped in everyone on the field made a disgusted look before laughing their asses off. Tomoe turned beet red with anger and while she was distracted at her stance Mai threw the ball sending it straight down the plate and into Tate's glove.

"Strike one!" Midori called.

"What, that's not fair I wasn't ready!"

"You were in a waiting stance thus ball is fair." Midori voiced. Even more pissed off Tomoe waited for the next ball. Mai threw it hard and Tomoe knocked it out of the park. She ran the bases and sat down still pissed. Nina was up next as she took her stance at the plate and looked over at Nao who smiled at her. Mai threw the ball at Nina and Nina swung and missed, she swung again and missed and she swung for the third time and sent up a pop fly right into Nao's glove.

"Nina! What the hell!" Tomoe screamed into the younger girl's face.

"I-I'm sorry…she's a faster pitcher than I thought." Nina mumbled. Tomoe just pushed passed her. Nina passed Nao in the field and they brushed hands lightly but enough for Nao to place something in her palm. When she made it into the field and unfolded the small piece of paper with a note on it.

"_At break, meet me in the woods behind the dug outs. 3"_ Nina blushed and smiled to herself as the game continued on. Showing off was over and the heat was starting to take its wrath out on them. Natsuki and her friends were in the lead by several points an hour later and Tomoe was closing in on their asses. They breathed heavily from the running and the heat. Their sweat dripped off their bodies and soaked into their jerseys which were already soaked with water. Takeda was covered in a little bit of mud since he had to slide and his jersey was still wet. They agreed to have a break to calm their bodies so they wouldn't get heat stroke and went to their dug outs.

"Where you going Nao?" Mai asked curiously.

"I got to see Nina in the woods." Nao smirked and everyone gave her a knowing smile.

"Nina, where the hell are you going?" Tomoe glared at her cousin extremely disappointed in her performance today.

"U-uh the bathroom there isn't one so…I-I was going to go in the woods." Nina stumbled. She had forgotten to think of an excuse.

"Whatever just hurry up." Tomoe barked and chugged her water. Nina made her way into the woods that shaded her from the sun. She looked around for the red head until she spotted her standing near a large oak tree.

"Nao." Nina smiled calling out to the girl. Smiling she approached the older girl, who was already bending down to capture her lips. Nina closed her eyes and kissed the other girl back. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Nao's neck standing on her with tip toes. Nao moaned a little into Nina's mouth when the younger girl started sucking on her tongue. Nao pushed her up against the tree and slid her hands down Nina's side making her shiver. She stopped at the girl's thighs and pulled them up wrapping them around her waist and pushing her against the tree. Nina let out a little gasp at the action, which Nao took the opportunity to kiss at and bite her neck, it tasted a little salty but she could care less. Despite of being so damn hot, all she wanted to do was to eat more. Nina looked good enough to eat in her baseball uniform. Nao's jaw almost dropped when she saw the girl, Nina of course was thinking the same damn thing.

"Nn…" Nao hummed happily as she tasted the girl's skin happily.

"Na-Nao we can't do this." Nina let out a shaky breath. She wanted Nao that instant, they had yet to get into that step of their new relationship, but it was obvious they both wanted it bad. "The others are waiting for us…" Nao rolled her eyes and bit down a little harder on Nina's neck causing her to let out a throaty moan. "A-ah!" Nina's face flushed red. "St-stop."

"I'll stop under two conditions." Nao smiled, kissing the spot she roughly bit. Nina squirmed under her touch.

"Ok ok what?"

"First, I don't want you pretending to be bad at the game, just play for real ok?"

"But what if I make you lose an-" Nina's rambling was quickly stopped with a kiss from Nao. When satisfied that Nina would stay quiet she continued.

"Second, if we win this game, I want you to come up and kiss me with all you got in front of Tomoe and her pack of gorillas." Nao grinned picturing a stunned and very pissed Tomoe. Nina giggled and nodded before planting a small kiss on Nao's forehead.

"And after that let's have our own victory party." Nina purred and winked at a blushing Nao. Coughing nervously Nao nodded and let Nina down from her hold. "I guess I'll go out first." Nina sighed and started walking back towards the field but was stopped with Nao's hand pulling at her wrist. Nao gave her a sort of shy look blush still on her cheeks.

"Oh I forgot to give you a good luck kiss, didn't I?" Nao blushed more but nodded. Giggling Nina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nao softly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Nao mumbled and watched Nina exit the woods before she did the same and went to her dug out.

"About time Nao. We are about to start, what did you do? Fuck her brains out?" Chie teased.

"Fuck off, and no for your information we were just talking."

"Uh huh, suuure." Aoi chimed in. Chie chuckled and made a high five with her girlfriend.

"Let's just start this game again." Nao grumbled. Aoi laughed even more and made her way to the home plate and swung the bat, sending the ball flying down the center field. Sadly, Aoi was tagged out at second. Chie vowed to avenge her beloved, like the gentleman she was, Chie hit the ball out far right field and made it to third base before stopping. Aoi blew her knight in shining white armor a kiss, which Chie pretended to grab and put in her pocket with a wink. Natsuki stepped up to the plate again and waited for the ball.

"Give me the ball." Tomoe growled to her pitcher and obeyed. She took the pitcher's mound and took stance. There's no way she was going to let Natsuki get another home run.

"Hey Mai what's that?" Mikoto asked pulling the other girls sleeve pointing at a far off cloud.

"It looks like…" Mai squinted. "Thunder clouds. That's odd." Mai mused. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky all day yet over the horizon was multiple storm clouds. "Aoi?" Mai asked. Aoi nodded and picked up Chie's phone, knowing it would have the info they needed.

"Says a possible summer shower." Aoi read and shrugged. "Probably, it won't even reach us so, no worries." Mai nodded and watched Natsuki hit the ball and went over her head. Natsuki was never good with curve balls much like Tomoe. Natsuki ran over to the first base and eyes widened when Nina caught the ball and rushed to tag her. Nina dived for her and Natsuki jumped over the short girl and fell down awkwardly but managed to make her hand touch the base. Was Nina going to take things seriously now? If she was, Natsuki was slightly worried. Tomoe had said Nina was her best weapon against her. They both dust themselves off and exchanged amused looks.

"Batter up." Nao took the left box of home plate and waited for the pitch. As the game continued, Mikoto watched the clouds get closer and closer. About 30 minutes later they were dangerously close and they were close to the ninth inning. Tomoe took the lead but if Shizuru hit this home run they'd be ahead again.

"Mai, the clouds."

"Eh?" Mai looked at the clouds as she had forgotten about them. The air felt cooler too but still humid. Shizuru hit the home run and ran the bases. Tate managed to redeem himself for his earlier plays and hit his first home run as well.

"Fucking bitch." Tomoe snarled, she hated loosing. Somehow she managed to get the rest of them out as Takeda causing the strikes. Tomoe gained the lead again by several points. The dark clouds slowly filled the sky and raindrops started fell out off the clouds. "Oh great, rain." Tomoe mumbled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. At least a small rain would cool them off.

"Out!" Midori called Nina had slid into Natsuki at second but was blocked. It was down pouring now and thunder was rumbling. Natsuki helped Nina up as the dirt field started to turn into mud. "Switch!" Aoi, Chie and Takeda made it through the bases. Takeda and Chie both hitting fielders made the score tied and if Natsuki could hit a home run she could win this. The rain was pouring hard and drenching them. The ball felt slippery in Tomoe's hands and the bat in Natsuki's. Mud was covering most of them and their bodies were sore from sliding, tripping, swinging and pitching. Natsuki pushed the hair sticking to her forehead out of her face and got ready. Tomoe glared at her, chewing her bottom lip. She knew Natsuki would be able to hit this home run. _"I won't let you win Kuga."_ Tomoe released her lip and pulled her arm back aiming at Natsuki's head. _"Time for a little accident."_ Sneering Tomoe threw the ball hard sending it straight for Natsuki's head.

"Look out!" Shizuru yelled seeing the ball going for Natsuki's head. Her yell was too late and the ball made contact with Natsuki's head. Falling back Natsuki squinted up at the rain, how had she ended up on her back? A horrible pain was shooting through her head and she groaned. "Natsuki!" Shizuru ran over to the fallen girl kneeling down in the mud.

"Penalty!" Midori yelled throwing down her mask and charging at Tomoe. She grabbed the girl by the collar and glared into her eyes hatefully. "What the hell was that?"

"The ball slipped! It was an accident!"

"Fuck you it was!" Midori hissed.

"It's fucking raining the ball's slippery my fucking bad!"

"Natsuki can you hear me, are you ok?" Shizuru asked softly lightly touching the now swelling lump on the side of Natsuki's head.

"Ugh…" Natsuki groaned in pain and looked over at Shizuru's face. Even in her haziness Natsuki could have sworn she saw tears from Shizuru's face through the rain. "Shizuru my head…"

"I know Natsuki just hold on." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and picked her up bridal style to the dry dug out. She placed her down on the bench and Natsuki groaned again.

"Do you think she has a concussion?" Mai asked worriedly. Midori looked down at Natsuki and touched her head gently.

"Natsuki do you feel sleepy?" Midori asked.

"N-no…"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Midori put up three fingers in front of Natsuki.

"T-three."

"What's today's date?" Midori asked.

"Who the fuck cares." Natsuki sighed.

"Yep she's ok!" Chie laughed and everyone else gave a light chuckle. Nao got some ice from the cooler and pressed it gently to Natsuki's head. The raven haired beauty sighed with content.

"Let's just finish this game, guys." Tate frowned.

"Yeah Shizuru how about you take the last bat. I'll take care of Natsuki." Nao offered.

"Ok Nao, thank you." Shizuru grabbed her bat and took the plate.

"What makes you think you're going to win?" Tomoe roller her eyes and played with the ball.

"Because, I'm better than you." Shizuru glared at Tomoe so hatefully that she scared Tomoe along with everybody else.

"Yikes…" Takeda gulped. Tate nodded in agreement dumbly. Shizuru took her stance her crimson eyes seeming to glow in the rain. Tomoe swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to give Shizuru a curve ball. She sent the ball towards Shizuru with all her might. Shizuru swung her bat as hard and fast as possible the ball made contact with the bat.

_CRACK!_

The ball went hurtling beyond the home run zone and everyone from Tomoe's team had their jaws dropped to the ground in shock. The ball was probably dust now and the bat had a huge dent in it. Shizuru didn't take her hateful glare off of Tomoe, while her group of friends cheered happily in the down pour. It wasn't until she felt the loving embrace of familiar arms hugging her from behind that she released her glare and happily wrapped her hands over Natsuki's.

"We did it!" Takeda and Tate cheered bumping chest. Aoi and Chie danced happily and shared kisses while Mikoto jumped in a huge puddle dancing with Mai.

"You did it!" Nina cheered running over to Nao and jumping up on her. Nao caught her with ease, holding Nina's legs that were wrapped around her waist. Nina put her hands on either side of Nao's face and kissed her hard on the mouth hungrily. Tomoe screamed in frustration and anger from losing the game and seeing her cousin being a traitor.

"Traitor!" Tomoe screeched, pointing accusingly at Nina. Nao laughed, loving the look on Tomoe's ugly face.

"How's it feel Tomoe?" Natsuki glared at the girl resting against Shizuru for support, her head was still fuzzy. "To be abandoned?" Tomoe screamed and cussed incoherent words and left very pissed while the rest of her goons followed. The rain started to lessen until the sun had managed to part the clouds and shine down happily at them. The group of friends cheered again and goofed around until they all agreed to go home since they were tired as hell.

"I'll see you guys later." Natsuki smiled at her friends dressed in her dry clothes like the rest of her friends.

"Yeah, have a good night." they grinned tapping her helmet. Natsuki revved her engine and Shizuru giggled.

"Try not to have too much fun eh?" Chie grinned.

"Shut it." Natsuki husky voice said muffled by her helmet.

"Well whatever, just get going eh?" Nao grinned and nodded to Natsuki and Shizuru. Her fingers were laced with Nina's happily.

"Yeah." Natsuki agreed and revved her engine once more before speeding home. Shizuru smiled happily, glad that Natsuki was okay enough to drive. She was sure Tomoe had done that on purpose. They reached Natsuki's place and she parked the bike before taking off her helmet and placing it on the seat. Shizuru did the same and smiled at her love.

"We won Natsuki." Shizuru giggled and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulders.

"Yep, we sure did."

"I think we should celebrate." Shizuru smiled a lovely seducing smile. Her arms tightened around Natsuki's shoulders. Happily Natsuki wrapped her arms around the ruby eyed beauty's waist as stared lovingly into her eyes. Emeralds and rubies danced happily with full of emotions. Their lips met halfway for a long sensual kiss. Shizuru pressed her body up against Natsuki's more while Natsuki's hands grabbed Shizuru's shapely ass. Shizuru gasped in surprise causing Natsuki to chuckle. "Ikezu!"

"You liked it." Natsuki teased.

"Ara, Don't make me have to punish my Natsuki."

"I'd like to see you try." smirking Natsuki pulled her towards her house and opened her door. "We got the place for ourselves, my mother's at work." Natsuki smiled slyly. They made their way into the living room to get to the stairs as they giggled and flirted.

"Natsuki." Natsuki froze from where she stood. Recognizing that voice anywhere, she turned to face the recliner chair. Sitting there was a woman with icy blue eyes and long blonde hair, her lips were full and she wore a navy blue shirt and black jeans. Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at the woman. Her hot and bothered body turned cold and her hands felt clammy. Her tongue felt dry and it felt like she couldn't breath. Shizuru, noticing Natsuki's state glared at the woman who sat on the chair comfortably.

"Alyssa…" Natsuki whispered. A sly smile spread across Alyssa's face at the sound of her name.

"Welcome home."

The End

* * *

WOOO they won :D i hope i did a good job on writing their big game ^^ also no worries if your feeling sad that this is over! because da da daa daaaaa! a sequel is coming, that is if you want me to do a sequel. Please review and tell me what you think! also the contest is still going! Poisonous will be up in a few days and a big thank you to my beta, and as always Caio~


End file.
